


Dipped In Sugar

by Xanders_collection



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, CEO bill cipher, Daddy Kink, Detective Ford, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Bill, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Oops bills not a good guy, Paraphilias, Smut, Sugar Daddy Bill, but not a shock, next tags spoil, sugar baby dipper, undercover stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Dipper meets Mabel's new boss,things happen and now he has a new source of income.But is the money worth it with all the situations that are following along?





	1. Taste Of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I hope you like this mess. My writing style looks so weird to me now because of the attempted editing. I usually don't do chapters this long so editing it was a bitch. Sorry if I missed any of them

Dipper sat at the island in the kitchen eating his breakfast while scrolling through his phone. A few texts and a email mentioning that money was deposited in his account.

Mabel stumbled in with sleep still in her eyes. With some shuffling she managed to grab some food before stuffing it in her mouth. "Right I gotta go to work." She declared and downed a mug of Mabel Juice. Dipper chucked the keys towards her and she was out the door.

A text alert.

Busy? 

He typed out a reply.

Nope

And immediately,

Perfect,meet at the usual.

Dipper sighed with content,a low smile planted its way onto his face. It wasn't a planned date so he just earned some "overtime" cash.

~~~~

"Good morning." Dipper greeted his date,taking the seat across from him. "Ah hello Dipper,I hope I didn't interrupt something?"

Dipper waved his hand nonchalantly. "Of course not."

The man across from him sighed and relaxed into the booth. "You're probably wondering why I invited you here."

Don't tell me he's dumping me?

"I'll be leaving the country for a case and since ill miss our time together I decided to just do it up front." He slid an envelope across the table. "There's about five thousand in that. I hope that will compensate while I'm away."

Dipper picked it up and looked in side.

That's alot of hundred dollar bills...

"Of course it will. Thank you daddy" he cooed to the man across from him.

~~~

Upon leaving the date Dippers phone rang.  
"Dip Dop I forgot my briefcase! It holds alot of my work!!!" Mabel shouted in panic. "Gee Mabel don't worry,I'll get it okay?"  
A gasp came from the other side. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The two engaged in conversation while Dipper began his trip back home. Quickly stopping at the store to pick up some ingredients...and a new laptop.

"So how'd your date with Mr Lawyer go?" Mabel asked out of the blue while Dipper adjusted his grip on the bags. "Actually he's leaving America for a while." Mabel groaned. "Uh! And he isn't taking us?"

Dipper laughed to himself. "No Mabel he isn't. It's a business trip,you know I stay out of those." Mabel scoffed. "I so wanted a holiday to Turkey! Business trip my ass. You know he's trying to make his wife think he's loyal."

Dipper in return rolled his eyes even though he knee his sister couldn't see. "It's none of my business Mabel. But hey who cares,he gave me five thousand in cash."

Mabel cursed into the phone.

"And yes I bought you a new laptop."

"You are wonderful."

~~~

Dipper strolled into the large skyscraper building,the lobby packed with people in suits walking around in a rush. He approached the lady at the front desk and tapped his fingers against the marble counter while waiting for her to finish her call. She smiled over her glasses and raised an index finger. One second. She mouthed towards him. He nodded returning it.

"Hi, welcome to Mindscape Inc, how can I help you Sir?"

He mentioned his sister's name to the women and he was immediately handed a keycard and badge with Visitor wrote in bold red. "Top floor." Dipper propped it around his neck and shot her a wink before entering the elevator.

Inside the elevator were two others,papers in hand. Assume applying for a job just like Mabel was.  
Dipper pressed the button for the top floor and it lit up blue.

The elevator stopped at different floors multiple times before finally reaching its destination at the top.  
The doors opened to reveal a hallway with paintings hanging all along the walls. Just to the left of that hallway was a desk,alot like the one at the front entrance.

The two men scrambled to hand the women their papers and then take a seat with the others few people also applying.

Once again he stepped up to her. Dipper laughed to himself about how she looked like a secretary on tv. The filing of her nails,how the phone and rested between her shoulder and ear,the chewing of gum.

"Excuse me I'm here to drop this into Mabel Pines? She's expecting me,Dipper Pines." He lifted the briefcase for emphasis. She rolled her eyes and picked up the second phone.

"Mr Cipher? Yes Dipper Pines is here....yes I'll send him in."

Dipper pushed the door open and entered the hallway that lead to his office.

The brunette knocked before pushing the door open. "Sorry to interrupt!"  
Mabel power walked to him and yanked the briefcase from his hands and let out a sigh of relief when she peaked inside. She grabbed his hand to drag him to the two seats sat in front of the CEO's desk. He plopped down with a confused face. Said CEO wasn't in the office chair in front of him which left a what's going on question to run around his head while he scanned the room to just see Mabel typing at a computer with a stick stuck in to show her work. It was connected to a projector that hung from the ceiling and projected onto a white blind that was pulled across from one window.

A door opening caught the boys attention. From the side there was another door. Presumably a bathroom for owner of this room.

The man walked out with a smile and clapped his hands together. "Ah,shall we continue?" He said once he had spotted Dipper.

He took his seat across from Dipper and leaned back in the chair.

Dipper swallowed. This man was hot.  
Messy dark blonde hair as if he was continuously running his hands through it. Piercing heterochromic eyes,blue and golden brown. Soft freckles adorning his cheeks. Perfect caramel skin.

Dipper tried to conceal his blush with his hands,but the older man's eyes looked over at him for a short glance and Dipper swore he could see the man smirk.

He wore a white dress shirt that was tucked in,his bow tie now untied and the black fabric just sitting below each collar,the shirt was also buttoned down three buttons.

He looked a mess. A hot sexy mess.

Dipper fake coughed and looked towards his sister who had turned the lights off and began her presentation.

Mabel had run an at home business. In a way she was an entrepreneur since she had set up her own business and had a website. She sold clothes,jewelry,bags,art and all that. Most her stuff was handmade. She was used to companies sending her emails about it. Interests in working with her. But when she got the email that Mindscape Inc was looking for designers and had personally asked if she'd also like to apply,well Mabel bounced at the opportunity.

"...and here are some examples." He had tuned back in to see Mabel opening her briefcase again to pull out some of her concept sketches and fabric ideas. She laid them on the table in front of Cipher who picked them up. His face was neutral and it was killing Mabel. "I also make my own personal clothes!" Mabel exclaimed and stood up to show off her outfit. "So everything I'm wearing is handmade."

Cipher looked over the paper and an eyebrow rose. Mabel was biting her lip with nerves.

He pressed a button on the phone in front of him and held it. "Cancel my appointments for today Py."

He stood up and bunched the papers together with a smile towards Mabel.

"Welcome to Mindscape Inc Miss Pines."

Mabel squealed and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Thank you thank you! You won't regret this Mr Cipher!"  
Dipper grinned at his sister,happiness radiating from his being. Mabel immediately jumped him and wrapped him into a hug.

"If you two would follow me I could show you to your compartment and level." He stated and the twins followed behind.

Dipper bit his lip to try stop his eyes from wandering but alas he couldn't.

Dipper has heard of this man. Bill Cipher,CEO of Mindscape Inc and Dreamscape (which was kinda his side business before he joined the two). Built this business up from the ground when he was in college. Started when he was eighteen and now is in his early thirties if he remembered correctly. Came out as gay years back and it boosted his sales to everyone's surprise. Dipper remembers seeing it all over the newspapers.

Yet he never knew how much more attractive and hotter this man was in person. And he wore tight dress pants.

His ass is my life.

Dipper fiddled with the visitor badge all the way to the Dreamscape.

Above the next set of doors was the words Dreamscape. Bill scanned a card and pushed the doors open. This place was even busier than what he saw from the Mindscape department.  
Past these doors were people who didn't wear suits. Most of the rooms had see through windows and doors so you could easily see what they were doing. One group was sitting on a couch playing video games. Others were playing musical instruments.  
This place just seemed...ironically like a dream place to work.

"Welcome to the Dreamscape. Our creative department as I call it." Bill laughed "it's such a mood booster to see them all passionate."

"So what does Dreamscape do?" Dipper queried. "A bit of everything. Trust me I don't really even know. I just sign the permission slips and hire them."

Mabel was gawking in all the windows with amazement all over her face.

"We mostly buy and partner up with businesses no matter how small." He gestured towards Dippers sister. "We are a publisher,a producer,sponsor etc."

Dipper hummed in agreement.

Soon enough they made it to the office Mabel would be in. The room was full of different art equipment,a tv,multiple Mac laptops,rolls of fabrics hanging from the wall. An L shaped sofa was placed in the corner.

Two girls were staring at laptops and dressed in pajamas. Mabel immediately introduced herself.  
Candy and Grenda were their names.

"Our employees stay late alot." Dipper jumped when he heard Bills voice from behind him. "We have overnight rooms in case they need to rest. We discovered this after our game developers were found napping at their desks or passing out."

The blonde smirked suddenly, "So it's to my understanding that you walked?" Dipper turned to face him,looking up due to the height difference. "...Yes"  
"Perfect! Let me drive you home-" "But Mabel-" "Has contracts and ID's to get." Bill cut him off. "Besides I've already cancelled everything. I'm looking forward to going home. So I insist."

Dipper reluctantly agreed to which Bill pulled out his phone and pressed a button. "Eightball,Pull the car around front." And hung up.

Bill escorted Dipper through the building and into the lobby. With a quick stop he shouted over his shoulder. "Tell Xanthar I went home." The receptionist waved a hand and picked the telephone.

Outside the building there was a limousine parked right in front of the door. A man in a dark green suit stood by the door of said limo. "Boss." He greeted. Bill nodded and pointed at Dipper. "We will be dropping this young man home first."

"Of course." And with that he opened the door for them and closed it behind them.  
Dipper spotted the mini fridge first when he sat down,taking note that the seats were leather. Bill opened the fridge and inside was alcohol. Not surprising,although there was some snacks which he had took when offered. The CEO slid open a drawer and retrieved a martini glass and the liquor was poured. Dipper watched as he pierced an olive with a toothpick and placed it inside the glass. "Want anything?" And that's the last thing Dipper remembers.

He woke up in bed with a dry mouth and pounding head. He groaned as he sat up,his curtains not closed so it allowed the sunlight to flow in with such bright intensity to his sensitive eyes.

The brunette frantically downed the bottle of water that stood on his nightstand. Throughout the day the sickness wavered away,luckily it did since he had a date today.

~~~

Dipper sat across from another older man. This man,Felix was his first sugar daddy. Unlike the others who give Dipper money and gifts,Felix only gives gifts. Dipper didn't mind it,he was the one who got him most of his furniture for the apartment.

The two were eating in comfortable silence,some small talk picking up now and again. "Hows your sister doing?" He asked "Get that job she wanted?"

Dipper nodded with a large smile. "Yes she did! Thank you for helping me get her the supplies." Felix rolled his eyes with a smile. "No problem baby,that's what I'm here for."

Dipper picked up his champagne glass to take a sip and let his eyes wander before he choked.  
"Baby are you okay?"

In a booth to his right was Bill Cipher. His heterochromic eyes darting between the two men...an old man and a young man. His eyebrows rose before a smirk appeared. Dipper went pale.

"Dipper? Baby?"

Dipper fumbled in his seat and stood up. "I need the rest room." And he rushed off.

~~~~

When the date was coming to an end Felix reached across and grabbed Dippers hand. "Give this to your sister." An envelop. He plucked it from his hand and placed it in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.  
The whole time his eyes where straying to Ciphers table and now he found him looking lazily at Felix.

"And now this is for you."

Inside the velvet box was pen decorated with jewels. It looked very expensive.

"Thank you daddy." Dipper whispered across the table and pecked him on the cheek.

~~~

The two had parted and Dipper stood outside the restaurant,a heavy sigh exhaling from him. There were no clouds out tonight so you could be see the stars clear as day....if there was no light pollution.

"Who would have guessed innocent little Dipper Pines is a sugar baby."  
Dipper responded to his name and saw Bill standing in front of him. A full suit this time even a cane was grasped between his black leather gloves.

Dipper,due to the alcohol,was feeling very brave suddenly. "Why are you looking for one?"

Bill was taken back for a second before his signature smirk returned. "Mhmm you're talking my language now darling." He rolled the cane in his hand. "Fortunately for you my last sugar baby was dumped."  
His heart beat quickened. I'm not drunk. I've had one drink. I'm still in a sober mind set.  
"Well then,we should talk somewhere more private-" Dipper leaned in and placed his index finger on the blondes chest,tracing it in circles "...Daddy."

~~~

Not after long Bill's limo arrived and Dipper found himself straddling the millionaires lap in the back. Bills gloved hands gripping tightly at his hips while Dippers resided in the blonde hair,lips pressed with teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance.

Bill grinned into the kiss,his teeth closing down and biting at Dippers tongue,he whined into it. "You're a treat." He mumbled into Dippers lips and continued making out. "I might keep you."

~~~

The door was swung open and the two stepped out. Dippers face flushed red with kiss swollen lips and wrinkled clothing. Bills hair was slightly messier than usual and Dipper was sure he felt a semi.  
Bills house was a mansion. Dippers mouth gaped at the sight of it but his jaw was pushed up by Bill's fingers.  
Okay so maybe Bill was a billionaire.  
"It's pretty but could be better." Bill retorted with a bored expression.  
"You should see my proper house. It's magnificent."

Proper house?! This isnt his personal home?!

~~~

"So you wanna be my sugar daddy?" Dipper started the conversation once they sat down. "Yes. Do you want to be your sugar daddy?" "I do." "Perfect! I have rules."

Of course he did. And Dipper would listen.

"How many others is there?"

"Five."

"Dump them."

Dipper rose his eyebrows up in confusion. None of the others minded him going to others. "Darling I'll end up giving you more than they do. Plus I want you available at all times."

His reasoning made sense. Dippers dates all had planned days and he did find that having one main source of cash would be so much easier to handle. A little bit of spontaneous meetings would be a nice way to spice up his life. By the heavy intense make out in the car ride here Dipper assumed Bill was a Daddy who also wanted sex. That pushed it over the edge to pros of dumping them. Out of all his dates he only had one that he'd has sex with but he's currently overseas. And he was married...on the brink of being caught...Plus safer sex with one person.

"I want a recent sti screening."

Dipper pulled his phone out and handed it to Bill. On the screen was a detailed explanation of his tests. Luckily he had never caught anything. "You can call Mabel if you don't believe me."

He waved a hand. "No it's fine. I believe you."

"And you?" "Also nothing." "Could be lying...?" "Dipper you'd probably find a way to sue me if I did give you something." "True."

"Call me Daddy unless I say otherwise." Bill continued his rules. "A strong kink?" "You could say that."

"When I call you come. I don't care where you are,you are to answer unless it's an emergency."

Dipper continued nodding,alot of rules relating to the other daddies.

"Remember that I can cut you off at any time."

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek.

"Feel free to fall in love if you please. Don't expect feelings to be mutual. You're here to please me and get money. Nothing more. Nothing less." Bill had stood up to stretch out.

"Now what are your prices?" Bill changed the subject and looked down at Dipper. "Ugh...it wasn't a set amount."

Bills tongue darted out to lick his lips. "Ah,so we'll do the same. Although I'll give you extra cash for certain things. " He started texting on his phone. "I'll have a card made. It'll be connected to my personal bank account with your name. So you can spend as you go and on day to day stuff. Good?"

Dipper sat up straight and grinned. "That's perfect!"

"If you go over a certain limit in a week it'll cut you off and refund. Don't wanna wake up with no money to my name." Bill chuckled while staring at his phone,typing every now and again.

"I'll give you access to this house. So you can pick a room and stay if you want." Bill clicked his fingers and looked up. "Also I'll give you a number that if you need help or a driver they'll come pick you up."

Dipper was never this deep into this life but now he's sure it'll be time consuming and fun.

"I'll buy you stuff occasionally and I you need it."

This guy is loaded.

"Do you want cash,cheque or directly to your account?" Bill asked after he pocketed his phone. "Directly to my account please,Daddy."

~~~~

The two had exchanged contact details before they departed and dropped Dipper home...not without another make out in the car ride.

Daddy: come to my office baby

Dipper was in the middle of dumping his dates via text when he received one from Bill.

Me: Mind or Dream?

Daddy: Mind

Some more text alerts from his dates wondering why they were dumped, he had yet to get a response from two others.

Dipper shook a coat on,grabbed his keys and left for the building.

His second time entering was much easier,he just entered the elevator and went straight up. Upon arrival there were no other employees in this room other that the secretary,who wasn't the same girl as before. He didn't even look at him when he turned into the hallway to Bill's office.  
He opened the rich mahogany door to find Bill on the phone pacing back and forth,a second phone enclosed in the other hand by his waist.

Dipper licked his lips unconsciously, Bill this time was wearing mostly the same outfit from when they first met but with a waistcoat and a tied bow tie. Dipper was now catching on that the businessman wore clothes that complimented his figure. The taps of the shoes continued as the blonde paced.

Switching to the other phone "Py do me a solid and grab my clothes from dry cleaning and drop them at home." And to the other "Look dickhead I can't rush this shit! You want a rushed product then you'll get a fucked up product." Bill spat into the phone.

And then he noticed the brunette standing by the door. He gestured for the boy to come closer and he obeyed,Dipper sat on the desk when Bill patted the top.

He groaned and hung up the phone.

"Hi Daddy." Dipper greeted him. A sigh exhaling from the others lips,he ran his hand through his hair. Shirt sleeves pulled up to reveal his forearms that had tattoos. Dipper noticed and made a 'huh' sound.

How did I not notice that?

Bill looked down at the boy and nudged his legs apart to stand in between them. He placed a hand on Dippers thigh while the other held his chin up,thumb swiping over his lips.  
Dipper opened his mouth and took the digit in his mouth and tongued at it. His brown eyes meeting wide mismatched ones. Bill pushed his thumb down against the younger boys tongue and received a moan that made him tighten his grip on his thigh. "Fuck that's hot." He muttered to himself.

When his thumb was removed a string of saliva followed. "Do you want anything Daddy?" Dipper batted his eyelashes at the CEO. Bill hummed and sat in his chair spreading his legs,a very obvious tent was pitched.  
"Suck Daddy's cock."

Dipper hopped off the desk and planted himself on his knees between the two legs. Bill unzipped and pulled his dick out and Dipper gasped.

Rich and thick,he's been blessed with a big bank and cock.

Dipper leaned in and licked the tip while his other hand wrapped around and pumped. He took the tip in his mouth and swirled his pink muscle around the head,tonguing at the slit every now and again. The taste of precum hit his tongue and Dipper worked his way down.

Bills fingers hand trailed down to the brown hair and enclosed on the locks. He moaned when Dipper engulfed more of his dick into his mouth,drool forming around his cock. He bobbed his head slowly up and down,taking more of his shaft into the wet heat every time he went back down.

Bill leaned back into his chair letting out small gasps when he exhaled. "F-Fuck-" Dipper eventually deepthroated him and the tightness caused Bills noises of pleasure to get louder.  
His hips bucked up into the heat, he held Dippers head in place and fucked his throat. Dipper swallowed around him and Bill jerked before cumming in his mouth.

Dipper sat back on his feet and swallowed the liquid in his mouth. Bill leaned down and snatched Dipper up from the ground to his lap. Bills lips connecting to Dippers and prodding his tongue around his mouth.

"Mr Cipher your three o' clock meeting is.....here. Ah sorry Boss..."

Bill turned his head to see his PA standing at the door. He sighed and moved Dipper off his lap. He fixed himself up and stood.

"Knock Py." He grunted and rolled his shoulders. "Of course Boss." She pulled a card from the file and handed both to him.

He passed the black card to Dipper who eagerly took it.

It was the card that was linked to Bill's bank account,he smiled with glee. His name was written in gold across the front. But other that that's all there was.

Bill had mentioned for online payments he could use his personal card since he'd deposit money in it. This card was for in person payments. He wasn't sure how much his weekly limit was but he did hear the man muttering if twenty thousand a week was too little.

"Mason 'Dipper' Pines. Aged 19, oh darling you're not even old enough to drink." Bill chuckled and continued reading. "Birthday is 31/08/1999, Born in Piedmont California,interesting,parents are divorced and legal guardians are Stanford Pines and Stanley Pines. Interesting life PineTree." Bill commented,his eyes scanning the page to read the rest to himself. "Ah so you weren't lying."

He flipped the page and gasped. "You have to show me the birthmark."  
Dipper tensed and shook his head no.  
"I'll give you two hundred dollars cash right now if you do." Bill persuaded him and Dipper took it.  
His hand pushed the bangs out of the way of his forehead showing the constellation of the Ursa Major birthmark.

"Fascinating."

~~~~

The three had come to a stop outside a door. Bill withdrew a piece of paper and handed it to the PA. Her eyes examined the page and nodded. "Go with Py,treat yourself to something nice and we'll meet up after this insufferable meeting." He groaned and stared at the pink haired girl. "Do I have to?"

"Of course you do Bill,this is an important meeting. We'll be back in a few." She retorted immediately. She picked her phone out and dialed a number. "Teeth are you still out front? Great I need a ride to the mall."  
Bill pouted at her and opened the door to his meeting but he stole a quick kiss from Dipper. "If I die all my money goes to the cat."

Dipper giggled when the door shut.

~~~

Downstairs there was an SUV waiting and the two got in. "Okay,we need to go to the mall for that bakery he really likes. The Gucci store for some stuff that has been preodered in his name for now."

~~~~

Inside the bakery was most astonishing smell,it was like he went to pastry heaven. It was small business but wonderful in its own way.  
"Can I get a dozen donuts,the number five box?" Py asked whilst swiping the debt card and punching in the numbers. She was handed the pink box but she instantly passed it over to Teeth. 

Dipper guessed he was called that due to his abnormally large teeth. He was a bald man and Dipper thought he was one of the very few men who could pull it off.

"Want anything Dipper?" Py inquired. The twin looked up and remembered the two hundred currently sitting in back pocket. "Sure."

He picked out a chocolate donut and a donut that was just covered with pink icing and sprinkles.

Mabel would love that.

He thanked the women behind the register and took his food. He has handed it to the driver at Pys assurance that they needed their hands empty for the next shop. Right across from the mall was the Gucci store.

The two entered while Teeth sat in the car.

"Hi,I'm here to collect stuff for Bill Cipher."

She was right about the free hands,they were given five huge bags. Dipper spotted a backpack hanging on the wall,Mabel has always wanted something Gucci but never had money to throw around like that.  
Dipper placed the two huge white bags down and pointed towards the white and black bag and asked if there were any available.

To his luck there was and he swiped his card and paid for his first expensive thing with Bill's money. $1,450 dollars.

Mabels gonna freak!

When they were settled in the car Dipper spoke up. "So why all the Gucci stuff?"

The PA turned around to Dipper,who was sitting in the back and clarified why. "His brother really likes to collect anything from the Gucci brand. Speaking of his brother,we new to go pick up the cat from her day care." She said looked at her watch.

~~~

They pulled up in front of a huge building and Pyronica jumped out to retrieve the cat.  
"You're not allergic to cats are you?" Teeth spoke out of no where frightening the boy. He held his pounding heart and let out a sigh. "No not at all. " "Thats good. Boss dumped one for being allergic." And he turned back to the sterling wheel.

Dippers eyes widened but the door interrupted his thoughts. A traveling carrier was placed beside him. Inside was a really fluffy grey cat with two different coloured eyes.

Like Bill...

"Her name is Breakfast." The cat meowed from the her carrier and Dipper mouthed 'Breakfast' to himself.

He named his cat Breakfast.

~~~~

"Oh there's my precious kitty!" Bill cooed when the carrier was placed on his office desk. He put his finger through the bars and continued cooing at her. "Oh you're so pretty!"

He unlocked the cage door and Breakfastwalked t. She wore a collar that of course had jewels embroidered around it, yellow in colour collar and it had a little name tag hanging from it. Breakfast was wrote in cursive across the silver  
Dipper now noticing that all her paws were white unlike the rest of the grey fur.

"Go give your sister her lunch and then we can go." Bill shooed him off to pet his cat more before going home.

~~~

Mabel had jumped in joy when her brother dropped off two donuts. Taking about how she was just thinking about them and then tapped her head claiming it was twin telepathy.

Dipper twirled his thumbs and let out a relaxed sigh. He was sitting in front of Bill in the limousine. Who of which had both arms stretched over the seats with his legs crossed and head leaning back. His eyes were closed and Dipper needed to strike conversation before the silence killed him.

"How was your meeting?" Instantly Bill groaned with annoyment. "Terrible,just terrible. Just a bunch of morons not knowing what they're talking about or even how to do their jobs right!" His head lulled back and a smirk rose. "But let's have none of that.Come,let daddy taste you." He purred towards the younger male.

He made his way toward the blond and straddled his lap,hands running up his chest. Bill had let his head rest back again which allowed Dipper to trail kisses up his neck. Slowly but surely he unbuttoned the shirt fully and ran his hands down the smooth toned chest. The other sighing,hands creeping to squeeze his backside.

The twin licked a stripe up his ear to distract from that hand that crept in the direction of the man's bulge.

Bills hips reacted when Dipper palmed him through the black dress pants."Oh you sneaky minx." He muttered into Dippers lips that had engulfed his just moments ago. A wet tongue invading his mouth,tasting alot like candy,it was sickly sweet and he wanted more.

He gasped into kiss feeling immense pleasure coming from his groin.  
Dipper had unzipped and took his cock out to pump it steadily,swallowing the moans greedily. "You like that daddy?" Dipper crooned to which Bill responded with a hiss.

Suddenly,the car pulled to a stop causing the two to break apart. Dipper feared the door would open to catch them but only a knock to the window came. Bill cussed and lazily shoved his hard dick in his pants and dragged Dipper out of the car in a rush.

"Fuck the house tour,I need to fuck you." He spat with the clear view of sexual frustration. It's the second time they've been interrupted from going all the way. Dipper happily followed suit,his arousal also very obvious and calling for attention,attention that Bill would give him.

The door slammed behind him as Bill through him up against it into a rough kiss,his tongue shoving its way into his mouth once again. Bill hooked his fingers in his belt buckles and pulled,their hips clashing together in painful pleasure. Dipper groaned into the rich man's mouth. Bills skillful fingers unbuttoned Dippers jeans and tugged them down along with his underwear. "Such a pretty cock~" He teased and grasped it,stroking at a teasing pace. "D-daddy...p-please-" Dipper bit out,hips rolling into Bills hand.

"Oops sorry!"

Bill glared over his shoulder and Dipper froze with embarrassment. "Fuck off Will."

"Awh but he's so cute!" The blur haired stepped off the stairs and walked towards them. Dipper flushed with red hot embarrassment and clenched his eyes shut.

"Is he your new boy toy? Oh he's so much more cuter than your other ones!"

"Will,for fuck sake-"

"Yes yes I know." Will waved his hand nonchalantly. "I can see his dick I know what's happening." 

"Then fuck off." Will giggled and left the room,his footsteps getting quieter the further away he got.

"I swear if someone else interrupts us I'm going to keep going." He growled and tapped the boys thighs to prompt him to jump and wrap his legs around his hips. And Dipper obeyed,whining at how hard he was.

"I'm going to fuck you. I don't care who sees or hears. Fuck you so good the whole staff hears you crying for my cock." Dipper whined at Bills words digging his face into his neck with shame.

His last partner wasn't vocal at all. And now to have one so vulgar and just plain flithy was too much to handle and making him feel things sexually that he's never felt before.

Just the next thing he's knows he's in a room on a bed with a tongue in his ass. Dipper automatically seized the sheets between his fingers and moaned audibly loud. A hand clasped his dick and jacked his cock. He silently screamed with bliss.

Bill retracted his tongue and stuck a finger in his asshole and added another to stretch him out. Dipper whimpered when the hand left his aching erection making Bill chuckle to himself. "Mhmm don't worry baby boy,you're nearly ready." He removed his fingers to replace them with the head of his cock,teasing the boy by rubbing it up and down his hole. "Please Daddy! Fuck me daddy. I need it!" Bill grinned and penetrated his PineTree.

"Daddy's gonna fuck this tight little hole so good,isn't that right baby?" Bill exhaled when he bottomed out. Dippers eyes shut closed with his mouth agape. "Y-Yes daddy. Please do." 

Bill pulled out to just leave the tip inside Dipper while he reached over to his bedside table to shuffle through it looking for a certain bottle full with clear liquid. He withdrew the bottle to pop the cap,squeezing the liquid onto his awaiting hand. Bill covered the exposed shaft before thrusting deep into the squirming boy below him. Dippers hands tightened around the sheets when he released a squeal of pleasure. One fist unclenched around the fabric and instinctively going to wrap around his arousal before a hand tightly caught it. "Did daddy say you could touch yourself?" Bill's voice entered his ears. He shook his head,"No ah fuck...no daddy d-didn't." the male gasped out. Bill slammed the boys hands above his head. "Don't move." he growled.

Dipper threw his head back when Bill pounded into his prostate,whimpers flooding from his lips."D-Daddy...there! right there!" "Right here?" Bill thrusted up again causing Dipper to become a moaning mess. "Please...please.." "What? What do you want Pinetree? Tell daddy what you want." The blond cooed into his ear. "Touch..Touch me Daddy." Dipper cried.

Bill's hand hovered over his cock. "Here?" Dipper nodded and begged some more,screaming loudly when he pumped his dick in time with his thrusts.Bill cursed when he felt he brunette's hole tighten around his shaft. "I'm going to milk your prostate till you're begging me to stop." He purred to the boy,gasping every few breaths and pumped his cock faster. Dipper screamed when he came,cum squirting out onto his stomach and Bill's hand. 

He shuddered with over stimulation when he came down from his high,Bill still hitting his sweet every few thrusts making him cry out. The pain was too much and he begged the male to stop. "Ill stop when I fill you with my cum." Was the response he got. 

That shouldn't have felt so good.

Dipper thought to himself,his dick spurring to life again. Moans spilling from his lips once again.Bill's gasped,his thrusts getting faster and deeper. Dipper babbled when his second orgasm hit him. The sensation of Dipper cumming was too much for the blond and his own orgasm came crashing upon him,his cum shooting inside Dipper as he rode out his high.

The two fell limb,both panting and hearts racing. Their lips found each other and crashed together. Bill sat up simultaneously pulling out of Dipper,his cum following suit.He smirked and swashed two fingers around his mouth before sticking them in. Dipper groaned at his actions. He continued to swoop his cum out while laughing at Dipper under his breath. 

Bill stood up and stretched out. "Fuck,I needed that." He ran a hand through his hair. "You're a good fuck kid." 

"Thank you Daddy."


	2. Diving Into Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking and bonding with Will leads to Dipper discovering somethings he might not want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit he back and decided to make the one shot into a story.  
> Small warning for underage drinking (damn america why you like this) and the porn

The next few days Dipper was left to himself. Bill not needing him for any tasks or...sex.

Speaking of sex,Dipper ended up scoring fifteen thousand from just fucking the man. Dipper had gasped when he got the notification and immediately texted Mabel.

 _Sir Dipping_ : So I have a new daddy...

 _Alpha Twin <3_: Oh right,you mentioned you dumped the other  ╮(╯▽╰)╭

 _Sir Dipping_ : Well I just made fifteen thousand from him.

 _Alpha Twin <3_: ＼(^o^)／ 

Dipper rolled his eyes at how stupid their screen names are yet refused to change them. Mabel was blessing.

~~~~

"Hey Dipper." A voice broke him out of his trance. Above him was his Great Uncle Ford,a detective in the Police Department. "Hey Grunkle Ford!" He jumped up from his seat and trailed behind him into the building ,waving at Wendy,a cop,he knew before disappearing behind a door.

The two family members caught up on what they missed in each others life. Stanford still working on one of his huge cases. "Hes a sneaky shit ya know?"

"Who?" Dipper asked,he loved hearing all about his Great uncles cases even if it was confidential. Ford jutted his thumb towards a pin board with red strings connecting to a picture in the middle.

His heart stopped and all colour fled from his face.

"Dipper?" Ford's voice felt so far away.  


Bill Cipher. A cup of coffee in his hand,dress pants, pale yellow shirt and sunglasses looking to the left of the camera as if he wasn't aware of the camera. He probably wasn't. Bill Fucking Cipher. CEO Bill Cipher. Sugar Daddy Bill Cipher.

 _Dipper's_ Sugar Daddy.

His phone vibrated in his pocket scaring him so much that he fell to the ground in fright and shock. Ford reached for him to help but the boy flinched away making the elder freeze.   
Dipper yanked his phone out of his pocket and stood up and rushed out with a quick. "I gotta go!"

_Daddy: PineTree daddy needs some sugar._

_'_ Okay so maybe Bill Cipher was a crime lord. Seemed unlikely. I have been around him a lot and he doesn't do much...too busy with work. So maybe he won't mention he's being investigated by the police. Does he know? Does he know Stanford? Is that why he wanted me?  Oh fuck shut up Dipper let's just not think about this anymore.'

~~~~

So far in relation to Bills personal employees he had met a few.

Py or Pryronica,Bill's Personal Assistant.

Eightball,Bill's personal driver.

Xanthar,Bill's personal bodyguard.

Teeth,second available driver,second bodyguard. Basically a stand in if anyone was too busy.

Will,not an employee but Bill's identical twin brother. Dipper was still wary around him since their first meeting. He had yet to be properly introduced and avoided Bill's home as much as possible to not run into the blue headed man.

   Upon entering the office were a few new faces. Bill leaning back in his chair while chatting to a group of people.

"Ah PineTree you're here!" He looked over the persons shoulder to see the younger male standing at the door confused. Dipper stepped towards him and sat in the other spare chair.

"We are going clubbing,care to join?" He offered,elbows on the desk and leaning forword. "Uh..."   
"Not really clubbing,more like getting a drink at one of my clubs and relaxing in the VIP lounge." He explained better. Dipper thought about it decided to join. Free liquor,why not?

"Sure."

~~~~

The billionaire seemed to have a running joke about the mind. Or it was a serious idea that did well.

He explained that he owns four clubs. They each have four floors.

First floor: Under 21's are welcome,alcohol is not served on level one. But you can order virgin drinks. Open to the public.

"Who says you can't have a good time clubbing sober?" Bill shrugged.

Second floor: Over 21's are welcome. Alcohol is served. Open to the public.

Third floor: Not open to the public. Private and VIP access only. Basically really rich people willing to pay big money to get a membership. Alcohol is served. A level for rich people.

Forth floor: Bill's floor. Not open to public. Need Bill's permission to be granted access. All in all its personal friends and business partners. Alcohol is served.

And it's like that in all his clubs.

Currently they sat on level four of Oxytocin.

Even on Bills personal floor there was a large crowd. He followed said man to a red curtain,behind it was a large booth for them to rest and talk in private.

Dipper went to sit but Bill stopped him and patted his lap. Dipper shrugged his shoulder and sat across him. They sat in the 'corner' of said booth. Dipper threw his legs up on the leather of the seat,his back leaning against the soft cushioned booth,a drink in his hand and he sipped it from a straw. Bill adjusted Dipper before throwing one hand on the top of the maroon leather,his other holding a martini.

Dipper ended up meeting all of Bill's friend group before a few left. Just stopping by to say stuff that Dipper was too busy talking to hear or listen in.

"PineTree baby, we have to make a quick stop." Bill mumbled into his ear making his face flush. He nodded,a little tipsy but he was still capable to do sober things. They made their way down and out of the club to an awaiting car. They flocked in. Dipper on Bill's lap still,giggling at anything that would amuse him.

When two people exited the car Bill turned Dipper around and pressed their lips together. Dipper melted into the kiss,a tongue finding its way into his mouth. He felted way too buzzed,a wonderful feeling that made him giggle into the others mouth. They departed when the boot of the car was opened and then slammed shut after some shuffling. Kryptos and Keyhole were the two who got out.

"We got it Boss."

"Hmm good,bring me home." He clicked his fingers twice and the car started. A phone was placed in his hand that was already ringing.   
"Hello Will~" he purred into the phone. A chuckle coming from the other line.

Dipper fiddled with the rings on Bill's fingers during the car ride to the older males house.

Bill had carried him upstairs to his room and dumped the boy on the bed. They both shred themselves of their clothing and got down and dirty.

Bill kissing up Dippers neck while he jolted at the touches Bill was giving him. A hand covering his mouth while the other gripped a pillow.   
Bill had pushed both dicks together and pumped both. 

    Dipper groaned,throwing a pillow over his head. The light shining in from the curtains burning his eyes. He woke up alone,the blond nowhere to be seen. He rolled out of bed to pick some clothing up off the floor.

Leaving the room in just his boxers and a shirt Dipper looked into the hallway. It was clear. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head while he walked,soft tapping of his bare feet on the rug that ran the whole way down the hallway.   
With one hand on the railing he walked down the stairs passed two doors and then entered the kitchen.

Bill was sitting on a stool up against a marble counter with a newspaper and a coffee. A member of staff working on the food in front of him. A soft meow was heard before he saw the cat jump up on the counter and sit in front of Bill,she pawed at the newspaper and the blond lowered it to observe her. "What do you want Breakfast?" Bill sighed. "Meow." The cat sat there still staring. "I don't know what you want unless you tell me." "meOW" 

Bill's eye twitched and he dropped the paper to the side. Dipper watched as Breakfast bumped her head against Bill's and jumped down waiting for him to follow. "meow" "I know I know!" He stood and followed the grey fluff ball to where her food was.   
"Meow." "No breakfast!" "MEow" "No!" "MEOW" "Don't use that tone with me!" "MEOW" "NO I WONT PET YOUR ASS WHILE YOU EAT!" "MEOW"

Dipper burst out laughing at the scene unwinding in front of him. The blond glaring down at his cat with both hands on his hips while Breakfast seemed to be challenging him.   
Will had walked in. The scene unfolding and immediately chirped out. "Just pet her ass while she eats."

Bill snapped his head around. "You do it then!" Will rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. "I did it yesterday."   
"Meoow" Bill ended up sitting down next to her and giving in. "Fuck you're so fucking cute I could crush you." He cooed squishing her against his person. She purred before wiggling free to disappear.

"Fuck cats,they're assholes. Stupid animals." He muttered to himself. "Sounds like something a hidden cat lover would say." Will whistled and clicked his tongue at his twin,a smug smile resting upon his face. Bill stuck his tongue out and turned to the brunet. "Did you sleep well baby?"    
Dipper leaned on the counter,a small yawn escaping. "Yes daddy."

Will pursed his lips trying to hide his smile that would break into laughter. 'Daddy' he mouthed to himself.

"That's good." He checked his watch and looked back up at him. "You'll be hanging out with Will the entire day."   
Dipper gasped. "What? Why can't I come with you daddy?" Bill placed his hands on his shoulders. "Because daddy's busy today and I want you here tonight is that clear?" "But-" "Is.That.Clear?" Dipper dropped his head to look at the ground. "Yes Daddy,crystal clear."   
A hand directed his head back up. "I'll see you tonight." A quick kiss and he rushed out.

"So its you and me today,Dipper." Will said running a hand through his blue hair. A sigh escaping. "Damn,I was really enjoying this colour." Will muttered before getting Dipper to follow him upstairs. The two made their way up the steps and to Will's room,inside Will continued to his bathroom and dragged the boy who paused at the door in. Lining the shelf's was a bunch of hair dyes in all colours and types. Mostly semi permanent,wash in wash out and spray ons. Boxes of dye remover also lined the shelf's.  Will dumped his shirt on the ground,still only in his nightwear unlike his twin who gets dressed straight away in the mornings. After dropping his shirt Dipper exclaimed to which Will shut up. "I'm just washing my hair. Such a prude."

Will reached across and turned the knobs to the shower allowing water to cascade down. To be funny Will dropped his pants and Dipper gasped covering his eyes frantically yelling a curse at the older man who just burst out laughing. He stepped into the shower and rinsed his hair out. Blue bleeding into the water and flooding around at his feet. Dipper peaked an eye open to see the man had stepped into his shower and closed the door. Dipper sighed a breath of relief that the glass had a fog to it that covered the mans nakedness. 

The brunets jaw dropped when Will stepped out. The shocking resemblance between him and Bill was much more obvious now. The bright blond hair really stood out now that the blue was gone. The only difference being them was that Will had two bright cerulean eyes unlike Bill's. "Like what you see?" Dipper spluttered and flushed red while the other laughed. Will dressed himself quickly in dress pants,a white shirt with black suspenders and propped sunglasses on right before they left the house. They walked passed the car in the driveway and Dipper felt confusion rising. "Why aren't we driving?" "Because it's a beautiful day my dear boy!"  


And Will was right. The day flourished beautifully,the sun shining brightly in a clear cloudless sky. The wind carrying a soft cool breeze. Dipper guessed  it was probably hitting twenty five degrees and regretted not bringing a pair of sunglasses. Although they did stop and Will bought him a pair. Too expensive for a pair that would have worked the same as five dollar ones. It was later in the day when they stopped for lunch.  "Take a picture!" Will grinned and passed his phone over to Dipper who snapped one when Will took a sip from his ice tea. They had sat outside due to Will stating that he'd "Literally die if I sit in that." Dipper agreed right away when he discovered there was no working AC inside.

By the end of the day they both sat on a park bench eating ice cream. A soft orange and red glow swam across the clear sky. Will pulled his sunglasses from his hair and placed them on. "Take a picture with me?" He nodded and the older threw his arm around Dipper pulling him in close, the two smiling and showing their ice cream to the camera. Will snapped a pic when Dipper laughed. And with that they sat until the sunset. Dipper was glad Bill left him and Will alone,they ended up bonding and having a lot of fun together. Dipper finally felt that he had made a friend without Mabel introducing him to them.

     Meanwhile Bill groaned and got into his car. Xanthar starting it up and driving away from the building. Multiple texts coming in from his friends stating that they finished their jobs. 

It was late when he got home,around one in the morning but albeit the lights were on. Inside he found the two twins sitting on the sofa drinking wine while laughing at a show they were criticizing.  

"Damn you look rough!" Will slurred when he spotted his brother. Bill chuckled and called in some of his servants to escort the two drunk boys to bed while he was to work in his study and not to be disturbed unless of an emergency. 

\--------

The next day Bill and Dipper were escorted to the police station during Bill's lunch. They had decided to eat at a local cafe when all of a sudden the police barged in. The two sat in a questioning room together and Dipper was practically having a panic attack. Ford had held intense contact when he spotted his nephew holding hands with the rich man when they came in. A suspected criminal with possible murder charges. Well what else was he to think? 

Dipper squirmed in his seat and Bill had enough.He looked up from his phone and stopped texting. "Kid relax,my lawyer will be here soon so nothings going to happen." Dipper clenched his teeth. "You don't understand my-" The door opened to show Stanford Pines talking to another officer.  Stanford Pines...Dipper Pines...

Bill made the connection in his head. "Oh." So this Stanford Pines was one of the boys guardians. "He doesn't know that I do this." Dipper whispered and shut up when Ford closed the door behind him. "So Cipher,where were you June eleventh and twelfth?"

"Nah." 

"Excuse me?"

"My lawyer is here." He said looking up from his phone and sure enough there was a knock at the door. A face Dipper has seen before walked in. He didn't know the mans name but he spotted him walking around Bill a couple times before. 

The man took a seat and dropped files down.  He opened one and pointed to the pages. A sign in sheet. "My client as you can see attended work and meetings all day June eleventh."  Ford rolled his eyes. "And after that?"  Bill opened his phone and went to his messages. " PineTree texted me to pick him up from one of my clubs." 

'What? No I didn't.' Dipper looked at the phone and sure enough there was a message from him. 

"Come pick up @ Oxytocin" 

"Dipper what have I said about underage drinking?" Ford scolded the boy. "Why did I let Stan give you that fake ID?" He face palmed. "And how do you two know each other?"  

"He's Mabel's boss." Dipper rushed out. Ford held a 'That doesn't explain much' look on his face. "Why Detective Pines, we are dating of course!" Bill smiled and wrapped a hand around the boy. "Please don't tell Mabel!" "Or the press, a man appreciates some privacy." Dipper let out an internal sigh,he was so glad Bill covered for him. He'd rather Ford think he was dating him rather than actually being a self labelled sex worker. Ford didn't think highly of sex workers.

"He is over ten years younger than you!" Ford shouted. He groaned and glared at Dipper. "We'll talk about this later young man." "The boy is over eighteen years old, Detective Pines i'm very sure he's capable of making his own decisions." 

Ford gritted his teeth. "June Twelfth?"  And a smirk rose. This man always has an alibi but this time Ford had an ace up his sleeve. An eye witness. The witness even identified him as Bill Cipher. How could he get around this?

"Why Sixer I was out on a lovely date my boyfriend!" 

Dipper tried to hide the confusion and fright that he wanted to show on his face. 

He slid his phone across to show evidence. "See! We had a lovely time!" 

The pictures he took with Will. 

"If you want i'm sure there are multiple people who will confirm I was with Dipper all day!" 

The washing of hair and sunglasses all made sense. What was Bill doing? Who really is Bill Cipher?  


They were released and Bill made a joke about suing them.  Bill had Py drop a car off and he jumped in. He placed the keys in and turned the engine on. He turned and grabbed Dippers face to smash their lips together. "Ill treat you to something very nice." Bill purred.

\--------

And once in the privacy of Bills office he did. He placed the boy on his chair and unbuttoned his flannel slowly,kissing and sucking at the pale skin that showed itself. His tongue darted out to lick his nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Dipper gasped and arched into the sensation,Bill pulling and twisting at the other. "Ah! Daddy!"

Bill's free hand crept down towards the erection in the boys jeans,palming and cupping it causing him to arch more into the touches. He pulled away,not before rolling the bud between his teeth making Dipper cry out. A dark hickey surrounded the hardened nub. He laughed under his breath and blew air at it watching Dipper react to it. He made his way down and pulled Dippers jeans off and then his underwear. His arousal bobbing free. 

Bill took it in his hand and licked up,sucking at the head and tonguing the slit. Dipper moaned and hopelessly covered his mouth with both hands to keep the sounds of desperation in. He bucked up into the others mouth at a harsh suck and when Bill cupped his balls. "D-Daddy-"He stuttered out. Bill continued to pump his cock and suck at the head while simultaneously swirling his tongue. 

"D-Daddy i'm...fuck!"

Dipper shouted into his hands when he came,the scream muffled. Bill sucked Dipper dry and until Dipper begged him to stop.

 "Good boy."

Dipper melted into the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not american so my Irish ass is gonna get a lot wrong plus how do police work???  
> Who has time to research when its 2am and you just wanna edit it and read someone else writing because youre sick of your own.  
> i spent ages rereading so sorry if i missed any errors


	3. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty phone sex and character development.

_"Detective Pines!"  An officer ran up to his desk,a file in hand. He dropped it. "A missing person?" Ford read._

_"You'll never guess where."_

**_Last spotted in Serotonin last Friday._ **

_"Sir,Bill Cipher was said to be there,along with your nephew."_

~~~

_Last Week,_

_ Monday. _

Dipper was at home when the package arrived.

The two were lazing on the couch watching TV,although Mabel was knitting and Dipper was reading his book. The TV was just background noise for them.

_"An official warning is being sent out by the Police Department to report any suspicious behavior or persons you may see. Be wary at night and to try be with a group if you are out at dark. The cases of Missing Persons are rising higher and the Department are doing the best they can. Stay safe-"_

The two looked up when they heard the door bell ring. "Expecting anyone?" Dipper asked and stood up,placing a bookmark in his book. "Nope."  Mabel answered and returned to knitting. Dipper made his way to the door and peaked through the spy hole. Surprisingly enough it was just a delivery man. He unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Delivery for Pines?" The man said holding a box up with a notepad. "Uh yeah?" He handed the box across and signed his name confirming he received the package.

He kicked the door shut and walked back inside. "You order anything Mabes?" He shouted from the kitchen. A muffled 'No' was shouted back. He cocked an eyebrow and grabbed the box cutter to cut the cello tape.  Inside was a white bag with  _PineTree_ wrote across it.  Obviously stating it was from Bill.  Well the man had mentioned he'd buy things he thought Dipper would need.

_Wonder what it is?_

Dipper escaped to the privacy of his own room before deciding to open it. Who knew what it was,Mabel could walk in at anytime if he stayed in the kitchen.

There was a note hanging from the bag and he took a little peak inside only to identify that it was some form of clothing. He flipped the note open and spotted Bill's familiar cursive handwriting.

_For Friday night_

_B.C_

Dipper flushed bright red. They had talked about Friday.

He doesn't know how the conversation started but it made it's way to the topic of dancing and Dipper let it slip out that he knew how to pole dance and worked at a Strip Club for a couple months. And then it lead to Bill being Bill.

_"You know,Serotonin has poles on the third and fourth floor." His voice holding a suggestive tone. "I say with a little outfit change and some persuading I could get you up to perform on Friday."  His eyes going half lidded and Dipper hoped he wouldn't drop into dirty talk because it worked way too well. " I'm very sure that most of my patrons would love to see you grind your pretty little cock against a pole." He purred making him shift in his seat. "Don't you like the thought of all that attention baby?"  He twirled a pen between his fingers. Dipper getting aroused at the words being spoken. "Maybe i'll even let them have their way with you,for a price of course." Dipper swallowed when Bill stood up from his desk. The man walked around to place both hands on his shoulders. "Wouldn't you like that baby?" His breath directly on his ear. "Y-Yes daddy." Dipper moaned out. "Of course you would,you're such a good little whore for daddy."_

_The door opened and Bill corrected himself. "Shooting Star! Right on time."_

_"Why is Dipper here?" She asked looking at her brother when she took a seat. "Why he was just checking in to see how you were doing."_

_"Oh Bro-Bro your face is really red,are you feeling sick?" She shuffled to his side to press a kiss to his forehead. Dipper groaned and pushed her away and wiping his head. "Mabel! I'm fine...just a little hot in here is all."_

_He shot a glare at the smirking man._

       Inside the bag was his outfit for the night. Dipper wasn't surprised to find black and gold lace.

Gold high heels with a black heel. Fishnet stockings,gold lace surrounding the opening. A black garter belt that connected to.... Dipper sighed in relief that the panties weren't see through. He also wasn't surprised that a bralette finished the look.

Dipper stood in front of the mirror with the high heels on and a familiar feeling returned. A feeling of  _sexy_ and  _strong_.

    _Tuesday_

       Bill entered Serotonin and Xanthar followed,his eyes darting around while they made their way to the elevator in the back. Bill swiped a card and it opened,pressing the button up to the top floor. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck I need a cigarette."

Xanthar pulled a box from his back pocket and handed it to his boss. Lighting it before he took a drag. He blew the smoke out and tipped his head back. "That's the stuff." The doors opened and they entered. The floor was empty,apart from some of his employees and his friends.

"This is what makes life worth living." He chuckled waving the fag in the taller man's direction.

He clapped his hands together. "Lets get this show on the road!"

Pyronica was by his side in no time. "Sir we've already briefed the second floor for Friday." "Perfect,perfect darling." He glanced around the room. "When will Thaddeus be accompanying us with his  _wonderful_ presence?"

"Friday!" Keyhole yelled across the room. "How disappointing. He won't be joining me for dinner then?" Bill rolled his eyes. The man could never stick to a schedule. A shitty businessman. "Afraid not,boss."   
Bill tutted. "What a pain. Delaying my business. Charge him fifty thousand extra for the next  _thing_ he decides to buy from my collection."  "Of course sir."

His phone vibrated in his back pocket. He fished it out to find a message on the home screen.

_PineTree: [Image Received]_  
 _PineTree_  :  _dadddyyyy_

He input the code and swiped to his messages. Dipper had sent a selfie with the gift he sent. 

_Daddy:_ _did_ _you like my gift baby boy?_

_PineTree: yes_ _I_ _do. Thank you daddy._

_ Wednesday_

     Dipper yawned.

_Has he stopped yet? I should really be listening to this in case he asks a question...oh shit he's looking at me?!_

"What were you thinking?! Getting into a relationship with a man nearly double your age! And! I've been sitting here saying that he's a possible murder yet you prance right into his arms!" Ford threw his hands up in frustration. "Dipper..." He let out a heavy sigh. "This is a very bad man-"

Dipper snapped. "Really?!" He stood up,sick of Ford giving him shit. "Because last time I checked you have no fucking evidence of  _anything_ you're accusing him of!" He gritted his teeth. "Stop policing my life!" "I'm not-" "YES YOU ARE! My education,my sexuality,my career. You complained when I dropped out of college." Dipper stuck his index finger up to count. "Called me pathetic when I said I didn't wanna be a detective." Another one. "Told me what boys I could or couldn't date. No one was good enough for me. Almost felt like you wished I was straight." "Dipper I-"   
"Laughed about my career and how I had none.  _Have you seen my apartment?!_ I make more money that you make in a year, monthly."  "Mason Pines!" "No! No,you don't get to use that name. Fuck you Ford!" He turned and stormed out of the station leaving a stunned Ford left frozen in place. 

"What does he even work as?" He spoke aloud.

 

     Dipper bit his lip and searched his pockets for his phone.

 

 

_ Daddy _

_Daddy?_

_Yes darling?_

_Are you busy?_

_Not necessarily,why?_

_My great uncle_   
_Is_   
_A_   
_Giant_   
_Dick_

_I'm in a small meeting_   
_You're free to join_   
_Serotonin top floor_

Dipper locked his phone and walked his way to the club.  Still grumpy and muttering under his breath. Wishing he had just said everything he wanted to say but kept it in with fear. He made his way to the club that was not surprisingly closed but PaciFire stood out front. The man opened the door for Dipper and he took the elevator up.

The lights were dimmed and music was playing,not loud like when the club is open. Just loud enough to be entertaining.

Bill was sitting at the back in an open booth. Two men sitting across from him. He held a small glass of what looked like scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He lay his feet crossed at the ankles on the table separating him and the other men. 

Bill noticed him and gestured for the boy to come over. "Come to daddy."  He dropped his feet from the table and Dipper placed himself on Bill's lap.  "Continue." His voice monotone. 

"We've located some new merchandise."

_ Thursday _

Stan,Ford and a bunch of officer's stood in a room. Stan placed the phone down. "I got in."  

"You got in?" Ford held a shocked look. "Yeah. I got a meeting with him tomorrow with some others to discuss membership."

"Don't you already have membership?" One person asked. "Yes I have access to all third floors. It's a cover probably. " Stan replied.

When everyone left Ford pulled him into. Hug. "Stay Safe."

~~~

     Dipper sat on a table in the Dreamscape with Mabel and her two friends, Candy and Grenda.  
The four were all playing video games when Bill's PA knocked. Mabel paused and everyone dropped their controllers. "Yes?" Candy asked looking at the women at the door.

"Dipper,Mr Cipher wants to talk to you."

The three girls looked confused. "Why does he want to talk to  _you_?"

"Maybe he's kicking Dipper out?!" Grenda exclaimed and Mabel gasped in return.

"Noooooo Dipping Sause!"

Dipper laughed and shook her off and proceeded to follow Py. "Meet him in his office,it's important." And then she took a different turn leaving Dipper to his devices.   
He pulled his phone out. No missed calls or texts. First thought was:

_Hes dumping me. Did I know too much? From last night does he think I'm a threat because of Grunkle Ford?_

He stood in front of Bills office,with a deep breath he pulled the door handle down and walked in. A very bored Bill who was typing at the computer was all that he saw.  Bill's eyes lit up when he saw Dipper.

"Thank the god,an excuse to stop working." He pushed the computer to the side. "Now,about Friday." He connected his hands and leaned on his elbows. "I have some important men coming to talk to me about some of my more  _private_  items."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yes Bill I know you deal illegal stuff, what's new?" Said man rose an eyebrow. "Am I that obvious?" He pouted with a smile at Dipper.

Dipper laughed and froze,suddenly going from happy to looking like a deer in headlights.

Bill had an intense stern look on his face.Eyes narrowed with his hand outstretched towards the brunet holding something.

A golden gun.

He held a gun to Dippers head. 

The brunet was frightened by the act and took a deep breath.

"If you think I'm going to tell Ford you're wrong." Dipper pushed the gun aside. "Plus it's not the first time I've had a gun to my face daddy." 

Bill retracted the gun and slid it in inside his waistcoat. "Oooh do tell!"

"You think you're the only criminal I've slept with? I do illegal sex work,obviously not." Dipper leaned back in his seat. "Sixteen. Didn't know how to use a gun. Got it flipped out of my hand and used against me."

"Started at sixteen?" Bill queried. "Don't get this type of stuff in people's files when you do background checks."

"Thirteen."

Bill whistled. " I was going to ask if you wanted to cancel Friday but now I'm rather eager to have you there whether you want to or not."

    _Friday_

   Dipper awoke to his phone vibrating on his side drawer. The light from the phone illuminated the room that was engulfed by darkness. His alarm clock stating   _3:18_ in bold red writing. He groggily stretched his arm out from the warmth of his blankets and moved his hand searching for said item with his eyes closed. The light on the phone way too bright for newly awoken eyes.

Once he found it he lifted it to his ear after pressing the accept button. "Hello? Who is this?" He mumbled out with a sleepy voice.   _"Awh PineTree I'm offended."_ The voice was too chipper for three in the morning. "Bill?" Dipper groaned and yawned. " _Ah ah ah. Rule number one Dipper Pines. You've broken it."_ He was too excited and Dipper rolled his closed eyes.  Rule number one was simple. Call him Daddy unless told otherwise.

"I'm sorry daddy." He rolled onto his other side apologizing. " _Baby,your first broken rule. You know what that means?"_ Bill paused for dramatic affect.  _"It means a punishment."_ Dipper yawned again.  _"Did daddy wake you? Well I woke you for an important reason my dear darling boy."_  
Dipper forced his eyes open to stay conscious. "And that is?"

_"Well,I was going through my list of clients and I see a name. And I'm meant to be meeting this person tomorrow. So I see his name and think 'This sounds fake'  and I need a laugh right now so humor me Sapling. Does Stan Evergreen sound familiar to you?"_

Dipper was suddenly more awake and alert.  _"That's your other great uncle right? Stanley Pines?"_ "....yes"  _"Well then he has the world's most obvious fake name. And he has two options. Either he's undercover or your great uncle is into some really illegal stuff."_ Bill laughed into the phone.  
"He did used to work for some people in the underground when I was twelve but he's currently registered as undercover since he knows people and or has some connections still." Dipper blinked and his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the his room. Some moonlight shining in from the cracks in his curtains,lighting up his floorboards with the white glow.  _"Six fingers really won't let this go_ _will_ _he?"_ Bill scoffed into the phone playfully.  _"Tell me my dear,what's the most illegal thing you've witnessed?"_ Bill cooed into the phone.

"Not much. Just drugs mostly." Dipper spoke honestly. He's done his best to avoid it to not get in any more danger than his job would place him in. Guess that'll end now that he's met Bill Cipher. 

_"You're in for a treat Sapling. The things I work with are very valuable. And much desired."_ Bill explained and then his voice left it's chirpier happy tone to a serious tone.  _"Dipper I hope you're aware that if you tell anyone...Well_ _let's_ _just say my last sugar baby was really_ dumped _somewhere you don't wanna go."_

"Are you threatening me daddy?"

_"So what if I am?"_

"That's kinda hot."

_"Mhmm you like that baby? The thought that daddy can make you disappear?"_

"Yes daddy."

_"You're so filthy. Daddy could depose of you and make sure no one knew you existed. Does it get_ _you_ _off knowing that Dipper?"_

The brunet sat up and moaned into the phone.

_"So so dirty. Daddy likes that."_

"Does he?"

" _Very much. The thought of you squirming while tied up....fuck"_ Bill purred into the phone and Dipper shifted,rubbing his thighs together."You can tie me up anytime."  _"Mhm a perfect little sub aren't you. I bet you'll enjoy my punishment. You'll love daddy spanking you won't you?"_ Dipper whimpered which made Bill laugh into the phone.  _"Go on. Touch yourself. Let daddy_ _hear_ _those pretty sounds."_

Dipper palmed his hard on,a gasp escaping his throat.

_"Daddy can't wait to tie you up. Blind fold you. Nipple clamps,maybe i'll even put your cock in a cage."_  
He pushed his boxers down to grip the erection and stroke slowly,soft sounds escaping.

_"Gag you so I can't hear you beg me to stop when it become too much. Did you know that_ _Daddy_ _has a fuck machine? I don't even have to_ touch  _you. Watch you cum so much you cry from pain,you'll be_ _fucked_ _so good your asshole_ _will_ _be gaping."_

Dipper bucked into his hand a loud moan going into the phone. "Please daddy."

_"Put you on display in front of everyone. They'll watch you begging for me. Watching you cry out while still bucking into the dildo up_ _your_ _ass wishing it was real."_

Dipper cried out when he came into his hand. His heart pounding rapidly in his chest,a lazy smile plastered to his face from the rush of pleasure. Although he was now questioning his kinks.

_"Mhmm good boy. That reminds me. I want your nipples pierced."_

"Okay daddy." Dipper replied with sleep returning to his eyes. " _I'll leave you_ _be_ _. Want you awake and energetic for your performance."_

~~~

  
It was around eight o' clock when Dipper began to get ready to go to the club. A car was to arrive at nine to collect him.  

Dipper awoke at ten that morning and immediately started practicing walking around in the heels to brace himself. Although he got dressed to get used to wearing the lace under clothing again too. It had been a couple years since he last performed,partially he was underage last time he danced. He randomly took up lessons again when he turned eighteen and it turned out to be a place to were he would get most of his exercise along with a weekly yoga class that he and Mabel would attend together if she wasn't busy that day. He mostly ended up going alone but he's never been bothered by it.

Dipper fished through his wardrobe to find the clothing he deemed 'Fancy' for this night. A simple white button down and black dress pants.He stole suspenders from his sisters room whe she wasn't watching. He paired the heels with them and walked into the kitchen. Mabel was sittingon the the counter with her legs crossed just typing away at her computer. A neutral expression on her face. Never a good thing. "Mabel? What's wrong?" 

She looked up, her brown eyes glossed over. She needed to cry. Mabel turned the laptop around to show her twin. 

A missing persons poster and details were shown but of who was the main part that shocked Dipper. He read the article underneath the picture of the blonde girl.

_Pacifica Northwest has been reported to be missing since Wednesday,she was attending a local party and didn't return home. It's be presumed that she was kidnapped as evidence showed there was signs of a struggle. If seen please report it to the police asap along with any information you may have._

Dipper gulped. Paz was missing. Mabel's girlfriend,no wonder she's trying not to cry.

"Mabel?" 

"I was with her Dipper! I thought she went home so I left! If I had-" Mabel started sobbing and Dipper pulled her into a hug. "Shush,there's nothing more you could have done." "But if I had just-" "No Mabel,who knows what could have happened if you got to her before someone else did. They could have got you too." Mabel stopped talking and wrapped her arms around her brother and just cried into his shoulder. 

When she calmed down Dipper pulled away and pushed her hair out of her face. "Let's get your mind off this." He helped her down off the counter. "Paint my nails?" He asked with a smile. She beamed at his request. "What colour?" 

They ended up in the Mabel's room just sitting on her bed while she pulled out a huge bag of just nail polish colours. "Black and gold. I was thinking that you could do a pattern." He opened the bag while she grabbed some extra stuff. "Like black,gold then black again?" Mabel mumbled to herself. She looked him up and down and an eyebrow rose. "Mr Fancy Man. Where are you going dressed like that?" Dipper laughed and pulled his sleeves up. "A strip club basically." "Ohhh."

~~~

"You really need to tell me who this new Glucose Guardian is." Mabel grabbed her brother's hand and paused. "How about we do acrylic nails?" He tilted his head and thought about it,he shrugged. "Sure,why not?"  The brunette whooped and jumped up to grab the supplies to give her twin acrylics. "Tell me about him?" Mabel asked when she began. "Uh...well...he's very...fun?" 

"Fun?" 

"Well he's very entertaining. He's very flirty and touchy." "Have you bing bonged yet?" Dipper bit his tongue and grinned. "Bing bonged." He repeated and she laughed at how she worded it. "Yeah we have." Mabel pursed her lips suppressing her smile. "Just say it Mabes."

"Old enough to need to pop the pill?" 

"Mabel!"  the twins laughed,heads bumping together.

 "Nah,he's only in his early thirties." Dipper stated when the giggle fit ended. His sister looked back at his nails and pressed another nail down. "What about you? How's work going?" Mabel glanced up at him. "Great actually. Plus Bill is a really good boss surprisingly?" "Surprisingly?" "Yeah,from the stuff Grunkle Ford says you'd swear the man was an asshole.Or apparently a murderer." She stopped. "Ford is too paranoid for his own good. He thought you were doing drugs at thirteen,like who accuses someone of doing stuff without any evidence." 

Dipper's eyes widened. "He-He thought I was doing drugs?"  She finished his left hand and moved to the right one. "Yep,would never shut up about it when you weren't around. Claimed that's why you dropped out of collage and why you never entered the force." She sighed. "I know I love our family but Ford freaks me out. He told everyone I was robbing him and the police actually stopped and questioned me." He squeezed her hands. "When?" 

"When Stan disappeared and you used to stay out late.He just creeped me out. It's when I found you at the club dancing." 

~~~

Dipper kissed his twin on the forehead and lay his hands on her shoulders. "Don't wait up. I love you, okay?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Be safe. I don't need my little brother going missing next." "Three minutes Mabel." "Go! Have fun and text me if you need anything." The two separated and Dipper walked outside to the awaiting SUV in the driveway. He opened the door and hopped in to see that Eightball was his driver.  Which came as a surprise to him. Turns out Eight and Xanthar had switched due to Bill's request. He had assigned Eightball to Dipper.

They engaged in small talk on the way to the club. He discovered that Eightball was originally born and raised in Russia. Nicknamed Eightball due to the terrible little amount of English he knew when he met Bill for the first time.  "Told me my responses sounded like a magic eight ball." His accent was thick so you could tell the man was Russian. Although he now spoke perfect English. "Couldn't take me serious with a name like Sasha so he has called me Eightball since."

"He calls me PineTree. No idea why." Dipper spoke up and leaned forward towards the front. He had sat in the back but promptly just climbed through the gap in the seats and buckled himself in the passenger seat. "Dipper's not even my real name. It's a nickname." "He's the boss." 

    Inside Bill was on the phone to his twin brother. "No you don't need to do anything. Yes you can dye your stupid hair and leave the house. No i'm not. You're the worst Will Cipher. I wish you were the one that died instead of me. Yes I love you too. Have a good night. Ha! No promises!" Bill hung up and handed the phone to a man he dubbed Amorphous Shape. "Hectorgon!" He clicked his fingers and the short man was by his side in moments. "Boss?" "I need you on the first floor with Amor." "Yes sir." 

Everyone stood in ear shot to hear where they were going to be placed. "Xanthar and Pacifire you're with me. Key and Kry you're on the second floor. Pyronica and Teeth are third floor.  I want eyebats every where. Inside this building and out. I want an alert the second something happens. This place is to be as secure as my fucking ass or you're all dead. I have very important guests in this club that I cant afford to be busted over. Hear me?" 

They all agreed and dispersed to their positions. 

 

    Dipper and Eight parked the car and got out. They made their way to the back entrance. The Russian scanned a key card causing the door to unlock and allow the two access into the club.  Upon entering you could hear the muffled music coming from the first two floors. The ground holding a small vibration from it when you walked. Dipper's heels tapped the whole way in the hallway on the way to the elevator up the the final floor. The elevator dinged with each level until it finally opened on the fourth level. The brunet spotted the poles straight away,they were placed on an elevated platform with a runway. A curtain lead out to said stage and Dipper guessed he'd be backstage with the other dancers...strippers...if there were any one else. He hoped it wasn't just him. Maybe there were other girls or boys back there. 

Right ahead from the poles was an enclosed area where they spotted the blond talking to a black haired individual. A new face to the boy.  The two approached them to disclose the information that they had arrived and for Eightball to get his orders of what to do next.  Right outside before you entered the enclosed area Xanthar and Pacifire stood on both sides holding what you would call a stone cold expression and a sense of 'Don't fuck with me' radiated from their presences. Bill's men nodded to each other before Eight nudged the younger male in.

"I'm personally interested in buying it." The black haired man said and picked up his drink. "Mhm,if you want it you have to pay extra." Bill retorted,a smirk on his face. "Aw William why you gotta play me like that." Bill laughed. " You blew me off on dinner." "Well now you're just teasing me. I have many clients who would love to purchase it and have made offers but now you're going to tell me I have to get them to raise it so I make a profit?" "It's called business sweet heart,have you heard of it?"

Eightball made his presence known and Bill's cheery expression dropped to irritation. "You're late."  "I'm sorry Boss, we-" "Stopped for doughnuts on our way here,daddy." Dipper stepped out from behind Eightball. 

"They just keep on getting younger." The man said aloud to himself when he scanned Dipper up and down. "Ah Sapling,you were taking so long I thought you bailed on me." He ushered Dipper to his side to take a seat. Eight leaned down and Bill whispered his instructions to the man. He nodded and took off. 

Bill threw his feet back up onto the table. "Dipper Pines this is Thaddeus Strange,a close friend and business partner." Bill introduced the two. Dipper leaned across and offered his hand and Thaddeus took it. "A pleasure to meet you. I insist you call me Thad,Thaddeus is a quite a mouthful."  Bill cracked a laugh. "It sure is." Thad grinned in return. 

Bill's eyes left Thad's and then connected to Dipper's. "You should go get ready baby boy." Bill glanced at his golden watch that resided on his right arm. "Shows gonna start soon." Dipper nodded and stood up.  Bill guided his face down and connected their lips,his tongue creeping into the brunets mouth that tasted strongly of sugar. His pink muscle chased the taste which had Dipper moaning into the kiss,forgetting where he was for a moment. The sensation too intoxicating to care about the current audience. "You look good. I bet you'll look even better in that outfit I got you." Bill muttered against his lips. "Just thinking about it makes me hard." 

They departed and Bill slapped Dipper's ass when he turned to walk away. 

Thad darted his tongue out to swipe across his bottom lip. "I can see why you enjoy him." Bill relaxed into his spot again. Taking a sip from his martini. "He's worth every penny I spend." Bill spoke watching him disappear behind the curtain. "Sharing is caring." Thad grinned with a toothy smile. "Indeed." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sweet character development. I don't know how to write sexual tension. Thad and Bill fUcKeD. Well used to. Kinda Fwb now. If it wasn't obvious. Might dive into that story if writers block shows himself.
> 
> Oh but what is Bill up to?


	4. Sweet Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a taste of Bill's actual business.

_"Why hasn't Stanley reported back?" Ford asked Wendy who was currently sitting on his desk. "No idea,he was supposed to an hour ago." Wendy replied kicking her legs against the table. "Didn't hit the panic button?" Wendy shook her head. "He's been silent all night."_

_"This is bad."_

~~~

  
Dipper disappeared behind the curtain to see a few other people sitting at mirrors doing their makeup or adjusting their clothing. He took a seat at one of the spare mirrors and did a small touch up of makeup. Dipper smiled to himself. Great full that his genetics gave him clear skin and a sister who knows what to do when it comes to skincare. Although his down fall was he still couldn't grow a beard,still patching in places so he took it was a sign to stay clean shaven. 

He dabbed a little bit of concealer on his under eye to make his bags disappear,lined his eyebrows and filled them in to make them look neater,added a little bit of gold to his eyelids and finally topped it off with some black lipstick.

He tapped his nails against the table thinking to himself before someone cleared their throat next to him. Dipper looked up to see a black haired girl. "You're in my seat." She spat at him. 

"Sorry,I'll move." Dipper excused himself and stood up to let her sit down. "Newbies." She scoffed under her breath. "Always think they're great." 

Dipper felt everyone's eyes stare at him. 

Bill mentioned that he was the main show and others would be dancing before him and after. 

"Gee,a guy turns up late to his show and everyone's pissy." 

The black haired girl froze in her seat. "You're the main show?" 

Dipper rolled his eyes and nodded. "But i'm tonight's main show." She spun her seat around to glare at Dipper. "I always headline Friday's." 

"Too bad,Bill told me i'm the main show." Dipper retorted. Her eyes slowly widened with realization among with everyone else watching the dispute. "...Mr Cipher gave you the main stage?" Her gaze just staring off and not at anything in particular.   
"He never talks to us." Another voice muttered. "Yeah,I don't think i've ever heard his voice." "Can you believe that." "He called him by his first name."

Voices whispered around him. People glancing away when he looked at them.

"What's the big deal?" Dipper asked and crossed his arms.

She stood and gripped his arms dragging him to another station. She took out a bottle with liquid and squirted it onto her hand. "I know the poles are clean but some lotion is nice for the hands. I do this before and after." She rubbed it on the boys hands. "Don't know why..."

She then led Dipper to the curtain and pushed him out.

Dipper caught himself before he stumbled and fell to the ground. His heels slipped under him but the brunet managed to gain his balance back and make it look like he did it on purpose while walking to the pole at the end of the runway. It jutted out more than the two poles on either side so you could tell it was a main stage pole.

He stretched his arm out and grasped the pole with said hand. He spun himself around and pressed his body against the pole as he slid himself downwards. He pushed up and wrapped an ankle before spinning again. He slid his hands up his chest while swinging his hips. His fingers unbuttoning his shirt.  The crowd wooed at Dipper's display.  The lace of the bra now available to see. He pulled himself to the pole and sank down,pushing his ass out more the lower he went,when he began raising he stuck his tongue out and licked up the sliver cylinder.  This caused the patrons to become more vocal. Dipper unbuckled his belt and threw it to the side and out of the way. 

The brunet spun and jumped lifting his legs up while his body rotating around the pole,bending his legs and lifting his body up occasionally until he came to a stop.

Dipper smirked when he caught the blonds mismatched eyes. He grasped either side of this pants and ripped them off.    
Tear a way pants,he was glad he learned how much strength it takes to pull them off completely. Dipper threw them to the side like his shirt. The crowd had let out a collective gasp.

Dipper placed two hands on the silver pole and mustered up all his strength to push his body up and then upside down. He wrapped his legs and flipped upright further up the pole. His thighs clenched around the pole with this upper body leaning out and downwards,hands roaming up and down his chest.

~~~

Stan took a seat across from the blond with two others. The two other's seemed to be white unlike the man across. Stan knew his ethnicity. William Cipher who many thought was American for some odd reason,was actually mixed Asian and or African.  His father was assumed to be Egyptian (but not aware of where) and his mother was Hispanic.  It was still unknown how many languages he spoke,his file gathered information saying he could speak English,Spanish and Arabic fluently.  
He was currently thirty one and his family is located in Cairo,Egypt. His brother died at a young age,Bill,so it's said that in honor of his twin brother he goes by Bill to keep the memory alive.

"Good evening boys." Bill purred at the men. "Shall we get started?"   
They held casual conversation which surprised Stan.

 Until he spotted his great nephew.

Bill licked his lips when he spotted Dipper reveal himself. His belt being tossed aside.   
Stan lowered his eyebrows with frustration at seeing the man lust over his nephew.  Stan stared at Dipper and saw the twin smirk at Bill before tearing his pants off. Stan looked away. He couldn't bare to see Dipper reveal himself in such a lewd manner.

"You've got yourself a good one Cipher."

Bill's eyes left Dipper and slowly made their way towards the white haired man. "Why of course I do,Gideon. I'd have tossed him if he was terrible."

That made Stan visible shiver.

Bill clicked his gloved fingers and curled his index finger in a calling manner.   
Dipper hopped down from the pole when he heard the snap. The tapping of his heels lead him to Bill. He spotted Stan and buried his morals down.

Dipper raised one leg and stepped over Bill's before planting himself on the blond's lap,straddling him. "Hi Daddy." Bill's hands wrapped around him and slid down to massage his ass. A smirk drawn wide across his face. A  _that's your great uncle right there_ smug smirk.  He drew his head back to look up at Dipper who cupped his cheeks. The brunet bit his lip and Bill's eye's darted to it. His hands gripping tighter at his ass. Dipper opened his mouth and leaned down to the blond who was inviting him into a kiss.

Bill took the boys tongue into his mouth and swirled his own around the youngsters. His teeth lightly applying pressure making Dipper moan into the kiss. Dipper titled Bill's face and took his tongue into his mouth,sucking at the muscle which made the blond respond back with a moan. Dipper bit the tip of Bill's tongue before they parted,a string of saliva following.  Dipper licked at Bill's lips and let go of the hold he held on the man's face. This time Dipper smirked. A  _try embarrass me bitch_ look rested on his face. Bill's hands traveled backwards and laid on Dipper's thighs on either side of his hips.

Dipper lowered himself back to Bill's lap and rested his face in the crook of his neck,mouthing at the skin.

"Where were we?" Bill returned back to the conversation as if his interaction with the younger Pines twin never happened.

~~~

Stan watched Dipper walk over and place his knees on either side of Bill and confusion entered his being."Hi Daddy." The elder furrowed his eyebrows and he stared wide eyed when they kissed. He'd heard from other sources that the business man had a thing for spending money on younger men in exchange for sexual favours and to flaunt them. Stan internally groaned,he regretted his actions knowing he was the one to introduce this to the teen. It may not have been directly but Stan immediately blamed himself for allowing Dipper to get into this line of work. He knew the kid was up to shady things at a young age. He encouraged some bad behaviour and he was aware of it being problematic to teach young kids.

"So where were we?" 

He was aware of the tension between himself and Dipper at the moment,the two avoiding and ignoring each other's presence. Maybe just maybe they could get some information from the twin about Bill,he had to know at least something. Stanley noticed he drifted from the conversation into his own thoughts and forced himself back out of his own head to listen back into the conversation. Gideon Gleeful,he was an entertainer but everyone in the underworld knew he was someone you spoke to if you needed anything from the black market. No one believed the rumour when it was leaked to the public that he worked with people in the market,they thought he was too  _sweet_  and  _innocent_  to be in that line of business. Truth be told the man was  _rotten_  and  _disgusting._

Stan had witnessed the young teens work. Seventeen years old and he was already involved in things that could get him killed or jailed for life.  "-need me a whore like that." 

Bill rose his eyebrows and placed his drink down. Stan gritted his teeth,anger flaring through his veins.  Stan noticed the black haired man shake his head back and forth with a smile. 

Thaddeus Strange, the man you go to if you want a buyer,he always knows exactly who will want your item. Bounced around the world so it's difficult to locate him unless you know certain people who will give you his contact details. Worked mostly on the deep web and over the phone. It was rare to see the man in person,very few even knew what he looked like so it came to a surprise that he looked like an average white man. Was known to be extremely close to the Cipher family but it was unknown why. 

Bill released a breath and spoke. "PineTree be a dear and take my gun out." Dipper removed Bill's suit jacket and placed it laying over the booth. He reached inside the waistcoat and retrieved the golden gun he had aimed at his face not too long ago. Stan held his breath,he wasn't aware the man would be armed. He was searched at the door for weapons when he entered the club so he didn't have his gun.

Dipper held the revolver in his hand and gave Bill a questioning look. The blond placed his hands on Dipper's and positioned his fingers in the correct places,his index finger placed on the trigger. "Point it at Gleeful." He whispered and turned the boy around in his lap and Dipper did as instructed. Dipper was bewildered at what was happening. Did he intend to get him to threaten the platinum haired boy? Gideon's eyes widened in seconds. "Woah woah, Cipher no need to joke ha ha..." His laughter shaking with nerves. He rose his hands up in surrender.

"Shoot." Bill cooed into Dipper's ear. "B-But-" Dipper turned his head to look at his daddy. "He insulted you my dear boy. Pull the trigger." Bill tried to reason with him. Dipper still hesitant. Bill scoffed and grabbed the boys hand that held the gun and placed his hand over it,his index finger pushing against Dipper's. He squeezed back and forced the teen to squeeze the trigger.  A loud bang resulted from pulling the trigger. Gideon was slouched with his head back,blood splattering everywhere.  The music abruptly stopped and everyone stared at the scene.  Dipper stared at the younger teen with a blank face. Blood leaking from the gunshot wound in the middle of his head. "Fuck."

Bill unclenched Dipper's fingers from the gun and handed it to Pacifire who escorted Stan and Thad out before handing them a card.

"Dump it. No no wait. I'm sure someone has use for it. Put it in tomorrow's auction as a secret item." He said to Xanthar who picked up Gideon's body and threw it over his shoulder. He nodded and exited the floor. 

Bill cupped the younger boys cheek and guided his face to look at him. He seemed to be in shock. "PineTree?" Dipper licked his lips and his eye's connected with Bill's blue and brown ones. "That was..." Bill didn't expect what Dipper had said next. But he chuckled at it anyway. "...really hot."

Bill squeezed Dipper's hips. "Yeah?" And Dipper nodded and squirmed. Bill's eyes scanned downwards to see that the boy was hard,he licked his lips unconsciously. "Let's get out of here." Dipper stood and pulled the taller man up with him. "Please daddy?" Bill hummed.

                                                                               ---

Dipper pushed Bill onto the bed and crawled on top of him,his hands holding Bill's wrists to the bed. His mouth latching to the olders as soon as he could,their lips molding together both ignoring how their noses bumped and got in the way. Both hands tightening from their position,Bill going to move his hand but not before Dipper would slam it back down,his hips grinding against the blond,moans spilling into the closed kiss. Bill caught his bottom lip between his teeth and they both paused,breath hot on each other's skin. Dipper pushed back into the kiss,this time opening his mouth to allow Bill to explore his mouth. He rubbed his tongue along Dipper's,massaging it. He traced his tongue along the back of Dipper's teeth before pulling the muscle back into his own mouth letting Dipper pull away for air. The two sucking in air with flushed faces. They clashed together one last time,teeth smacking in the process. Dipper moaned into Bill's mouth when his tongue forced its way deep into the boys mouth. 

Dipper bucked his hips down grinding against Bill's dick that spurred to life during the intense makeout session. Bill forced his hips up when Dipper humped his stomach. Dipper gasped into the kiss and pulled away,hovering over Bill's lips with closed eyes. Bill chuckled looking at Dipper's face. His breath hitching when Dipper retaliated. Dipper laughed at the man,which caused him to loosen his grip and Bill was able to pull his wrists free from Dipper. He tangled a hand in his hair and pulled hard.  Dipper's head being pulled back in the process,his neck free. Bill lowered the boy and latched onto his neck with intention to leave dark bruises. Dipper gasped at the pleasant sensation of teeth and tongue on his neck. Dipper's hands moved and gripped Bill's shirt in bunched fists,pulling tightly at the white fabric. Dipper's breathing sped up at the billionaire's actions. "D-Daddy..." His voice low and needy. Bill forced them back up to a sitting position and grinned a toothy smile. "If I remember correctly I have a punishment to give." Bill nudged the boy to stand as he threw his legs off the bed to sit up. He patted his thighs and Dipper lay across them.  Bill reared a hand back and spanked the flesh of Dipper's butt. A squeak admitting from the boys vocal cords. "I'll go easy just this once,let's say five for now shall we?" "Yes,daddy." Bill nodded to himself and his palm connected to the boys skin again. "What do you say?" "Thank you daddy."

         Dipper left his knees with a red ass and an aching erection. Bill unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. "Hands and knees  _now."_ He growled out as Dipper rushed on to his hands and sticking ass in the air. Bill lubed his dick and pushed into the boy's ass. Dipper groaned and pushed his face into the sheets below him to muffle the sounds escaping his throat but Bill had other plans,he grabbed a fistful of brown locks and yanked his head back which had Dipper releasing a loud whine at the pleasurable burn in his scalp mixed with the satisfaction of Bill's cock hitting his prostate simustainsly. Dipper clenched his eye's shut babbling out words that continued the blond to drown him in bliss. "Yes!" Dipper repeated. "Yes yes yes!" Bill exhaled a moan and thrusted deeper into the tightness that surrounded his cock. "H-Harder." Dipper would request if his voice found him again but would leave after he couldn't get more than pants and moans out. "Da...daddy please!"  Bill released his hair in favour of grabbing the twins hips to pound deeper into him. "F-Fuck."Bill moaned. "Fuck me daddy,im  _your_  little whore-" Dipper gasped when he hit his prostate. " _P-Please_." 

"Such a good boy." Bill praised. "Such a good  _cumslut_." 

Dipper thrusted his hips back and Bill's grip tightened when moans spilled from his lips,cum shooting into the boy. He rode out his high and snickered under his breath. Smiling drunk from the flood of feel good hormones. He pulled out and reached for an object that he slid into the boy's stretched hole. A butt plug. "Daddy?" Dipper looked back with blown wide eyes and a flushed face. He flipped the brunet onto his back and locked metal around the erection. A chastity belt. "That's for earlier." Bill stood and straightened himself out,tucking clothing back to normal and ruffling a gloved hand through his messy sex hair to try fix it. "Get dressed." Bill threw a spare piece of clothing at the teen.  "But-" Bill tutted. "Bad boy's don't get to cum." 

"But  _daddy_." Dipper whined with a pout. "Don't make me late PineTree."Bill glared with a stern voice. "If you're good,daddy will make you cum." 

Dipper jumped up and discarded the lace for a pair of boxers. He wore a jumper with some black pants. Bill tossed him the heels and Dipper sighed. "They make you look sexy,what can I say." Bill shot him a charming smile and picked up his phone that buzzed. "Come on, Xanthar's waiting for us." 

                                                                                   ---

     Once inside the building Bill was handed his cane and they walked down a hallway and up some steps that led to a balcony. They sat in the seats that gave a clear view to the stage down below.  "What are you selling?" Dipper leaned over and asked the blond. "Humans." Bill placed his chin in the palm of his hand,his face resting to a bored expression. A masked man came out on stage and addressed the crowd. "All of our items in tonight's auction are for sale only. All responsibility of it is yours once you buy it. If you wish to return an item it'll cost you. Now since many of you are here for one thing let's get that out of the way." 

A cage shaped like a birdcage was wheeled out,a sheet over the top to conceal what's inside. It was pulled off to reveal a girl who was cuffed and blindfolded.  "Shall we start the bidding at five hundred thousand?"

Hands rose and the offer went up rapidly. Dipper froze when he noticed who it was. 

_Pacifica Northwest._

_"_ Bill." Dipper turned towards the man who's eye's glanced over. "I mean...Daddy." Bill turned to face the teen. "Yes?"  Dipper's hands were shaking. "You need to stop this." Bill exhaled,an annoyed sigh. "Why?" 

"That's Pacifica,please you need to stop. Mabel really cares about her." He cried out reaching for his hand but Bill pulled away before Dipper could touch him. "She a big fan or something?" "No! They are dating! Bill please you need to get her back. Mabel's been a wreck since she disappeared!" Bill's eyes darted down to the blonde and back at Dipper. "Please Bill,Mabel's been thinking about proposing." He got up and sank to his knees in front of Bill. "Please daddy." 

"Seeing you beg for something other than my cock is really a turn off." Bill muttered. "Fine. Just this once. If you  _ever_  stop another one of my sales you'll regret it." Bill waved a hand and a man bends down,Bill whispered into his ear and the man disappeared behind the curtains. The birdcage was wheeled back away from the stage and behind the curtain within moments.

"Happy?"


	5. Sour Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter. (I update a lot you can't blame me) Theres plot if you squint. 
> 
> Warnings for watersports or omorashi. If you don't know what that is omg you sweet innocent child,it's the pee kink. 
> 
> I've put ****** as a warning when to stop reading if you aren't comfortable with the gross kinks.

"Happy?"

Dipper had nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the auction. Until he striked up conversation because of curiosity. 

"So,this where the missing persons are ending up?" His voice low. Bill glanced over. A hesitant answer was lingering on the tip of his tongue. His mind racing with thoughts. 

 _Should I? Could know too much...just dispose of him if he rats..._ _just like the others,so simple. Gone and not an issue..._

"Yes,in a way." Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Bill chuckled at his puzzled face. "These people consented to this darling. This is an auction for people who have some morals. Ha! Wait till you see the next auction." Bill tapped his index finger against the wooden handle while explaining it to Dipper. He elaborated when he saw that the young boy was still confused. "If it's not clear already,I buy and sell humans. Some people in the public are aware of this. People come to me and I offer them money,then I can do what I want with them." 

Down below the auction was still continuing. Prices raising higher and higher depending on the persons standing out.

"How could they have that money once they sell themselves?" Dipper asked and was handed a drink by a waiter who came into the small balcony. He took a sip surprised to find that it wasn't alcohol. "They do it for others. Most of them are poor and need financial help. Desperate to help their family stay floating,happy,to have food on the table. So I offer money based on looks and work experience. And then I give the amount of money offered to a bank account or in cash. Boom,I now own a human. Sell them off and get a pretty hefty profit." Bill grinned to himself while swirling a glass of wine. "Looks and work...why is that important?" The brunet queried. "Because, you can ask me what you want to do when you're sold. Have you noticed the numbers he holds up when a person comes out? It means what this person is willing to do or capable. See, she's a three, it means she's willing to be a servant in a household. Cleaning and shit." Bill answered to help the teen understand it.

"This...is fascinating."Dipper muttered into his glass. "So what about the other auction?" Bill clapped his hands with a wide toothy grin. "My favourite one! It's non consensual." "So...kidnapped people basically?" "Yes! Oh it's so fun to be present during it. So much crying and interesting people! Thaddeus finds the most unique people." Bill's eye's lit up when he looked at Dipper. "You meet the sickest people,it's glorious." Dipper shivered in his seat. "H..How does it work?" 

"Mostly through requests.People attending request what they want to buy. Example. If I wanted to buy someone like _you._ I'd submit, five foot four,brunet,brown eyes,white, young adult,nineteen. Shit like that. And then we go look for items like that." Dipper was horrified. "And...your most requested...?" 

Bill looked back at the stage with a smile,he took a sip. 

"Children." 

                                              ---

   Stan was currently positioned to be sat next to Thad on a different balcony.  
"Not buying anything Mr Evergreen?" Thad broke the silence. Stan fidgeted in his seat. "More of an observation for me." Thad licked his lips and leaned towards the man. "I can give you something to observe." He purred,his fingers walking up the elders arm. Stan jolted backwards and rose his hands. "S-Sorry,you're a very attractive man-" "Mhm of course I am baby." "No! Sorry I don't swing that way!" Stan leaned away from the man. But  unfortunately found hands sitting on his shoulders,squeezing in a massaging way.  He looked over his shoulder to see a blue haired man.

"Hello Mr Pines."

Stan went pale.

\---

Dipper squeezed his thighs together earning a glance from the blond. "Restroom?" Dipper asked and Bill waved him off and handed him the key.  He jumped up and disappeared from the curtain and Bill pulled out his phone.

Dipper made his way down the hallway in search of the men's toilets. Other guests standing around and chatting to each other,some of the _items_ by their sides. Dipper clenched a fist and relaxed. Mabel would be happy that her girlfriend is going to return home.  He found the toilet and walked in,the restroom was empty and he decided on using a stall because of his current situation with a chastity belt.

He shook his hands in the sink to dispose of water before drying them. The twin stared in the mirror. With a sigh he ran hand through his messy sex induced hair. Questioning if he should of even put the belt back on. He shifted himself to make himself more comfortable with where everything was placed. He groaned loudly and made his way out of the men's toilet.

"Regretting life decisions?" A voice spoke up when he exited. "Thad?"  
Dipper turned to see the man leaning parallel with the wall with arms crossed. "You should leave while you can. He's toxic."

"Toxic?" Thad looked up and sighed,his mood switching in an instant. "Bill's a weird guy. Always has been. Ya know he's dead right?" Thad laughed.  "I'm so confused?!". "Dipper,Bill Cipher doesn't exist. He's been deceased for fifteen years. Died in a hit and run."

Dipper felt like his brain was about to explode. The older face palmed. "You know Will?" He nodded. "Yes well Bill took his identity. Bill Cipher doesn't exist cause he faked his death and became William Cipher."

"Sounds boring when you hear it for a second time." Dipper said pulling his heels off for a break. He picked them up and sighed at feeling his feet relax. This time it was Thad's turn to be confused. "Stan faked his death and took Ford's identity years ago."

Thad hummed and his eyes darted to the side and back to the teen. "Ya know...Bill's into some weird things."  Dipper shrugged. "Yeah this _is_ pretty weird." "No no I mean sexually."

Dipper tensed,now becoming more aware of the plug and belt on him. He bit his lip and shuffled his feet. "I guess he is." Thad walked over to the teen and threw his arm around his shoulders. "I like to play a game. It doesn't have a name. Maybe hunt for the kink or some shit. But I don't show up in person a lot. Although for Bill it's more than usual." The black haired man spun Dipper around to face him. A hand cupping his cheek. "The man's not vocal with his kinks to the likes of you people." He clicked his tongue. "So I love telling them one,each time I see them." Thad's hand trailed down. "So,wanna know how to fluster him?" Dipper paused before nodding. "One word." Dipper gasped when Thad palmed his dick. His eyebrows raising. A laugh came from his mouth when he felt the metal. "Watersports." And he walked away.

"Watersports? What's th-oh..."  Dipper spun in place to watch Thad walk off and sprinted to catch up. "Bill has a piss kink?!" Dipper whispered harshly. "Many people do,why are you so surprised?" Thad shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. Dipper blushed. "In...what way?"  
Thad paused,stopping in place. "I don't know. Just wet yourself or something? I've never told anyone else and he certainly won't indulge in it with me."   Dipper looked to the side and awkwardly scratched his head. "How do you know then?" "Told me in college. Some girl he was dating when he thought he was bi was really into golden showers or something like that."  Dipper shuddered at the thought. 

"You can't kinkshame the man,he pays you. This is your job." Thad mentioned when he saw Dipper grimace at his words. "Cant knock it till you try it." The man laughed and slapped the teen on the back and walked back to his seating area. Dipper also made his way back.

     He pushed the curtain to the side and Bill looked back. "What took you so long? No one pisses for that length of time." He groaned and pocketed his phone. "I bumped into Thad." Dipper admitted as he sat down. "Ugh,what did he want?" Bill picked at his gloves. "Don't tell me he offered you money?" Dipper shook his head. "Likes to try take my things." Bill muttered under his breath but loud enough for Dipper to hear intentionally. He crossed his arms and pouted. 

Bill's phone buzzed to which he unlocked it to see what it was. "Oh shit!" He stood up and grabbed Dipper's arm to drag him up and out. Speed walking down the halls and out a side door. "Boss." Eight was standing there. "Someone stitched." "Who?!" Bill growled towards the Russian,his grip tightening on Dipper's arm. "Amor is currently looking for them." 

Sirens echoed through the morning sky. Bill looked up and cursed. "We have ten minutes top. Evacuate this building. I want my property out first. Alert Hector,I'm going to need some CCTV."  Bill ran his hand through his hair and grasped the blond locks tightly and pulled.  "Fuck! I don't have a cover!"  Eight grabbed Bill's hand to force him to stop ripping at his hair. "Don't worry,Keyhole has it covered."

Bill forced Dipper closer to him making the younger yelp in pain. Bill roughly searched the boy until he found his phone. He unlocked it and swiped to the call history. "I want Hector to examine this." Bill tossed it to Eight.  "Hey!" Dipper interjected and reached for the phone. " _Back down._ " Bill snapped and he whimpered.  
A car pulled up in the ally and the window was rolled down. Xanthar pointed at the back and they jumped in. "Wait for Will." Bill said and opened the door to his twin who joined. "I'm here to join the party!"

"Oh and Eightball?" Bill cooed from behind the man in the passenger seat. His arms reaching around and aggressively slamming the man's head against the headrest. "Don't  _ever_ touch me again." Eightball coughed violently when Bill released his lock on his neck. "S-Sorry Boss." Bill grabbed Dipper's chin and pulled it closer to his face making Dipper cry out. "If I find out it was you i'm going to personally break your kneecaps with a hammer and nails. _Got it_?" Bill barked at the boy,fingers tightening at each word. Dipper whimpered at the pain and nodded,tears welling up in his clenched shut eyes. "I _said_ got it?" "Yes Daddy!" "Good." He loosened his painful grip and pecked the boy's lips. 

  
Dipper furiously wiped at his welled up eyes,removing the need to cry. He glanced at Will who shook his head and pointed to his brother. Dipper internally sighed and leaned on Bill instead who wrapped an arm around him when he did. They came to a slow stop in an empty parking lot and Bill and Dipper switched vehicles. They jumped out of the SUV and entered Bill's limo. 

Bill reached for a glass before changing his mind and just grabbing the whole bottle while Dipper vouched for some bottled water that he downed. "Stupid stupid stupid." Bill babled to himself. "Everyone was checked...how could this have happened..." 

The car ride was long and tense,Dipper frightened at the man's outlash...a bruise was sure to form around his wrist and upper arm. Dipper contemplated his options on whether to break this whole ordeal off or to keep going. Bill was too fun. Too hot to say no to. The blond was interesting,more interesting than anyone he's ever met. There's some good money on the line. Bill's money he gets is going towards paying off his student loans and Mabel's. He needs it to not hang over his head. 

Dipper crawled over to the blond and took the bottle from his hand to which earned him a glare but Dipper prospered onwards and straddled him,lips meeting softly before it turned rough and needy. Bill biting hard at Dipper's lower lip making him gasp giving Bill the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in. His hands creeping down and slipping passed the boxer waist line to feel the cold metal still in place. Bill smirked into the exchange and slipped his hands up Dipper's shirt to carass the smooth pale skin,pinching his nipples and tugging at them. Dipper squirmed when he felt it,a smile shaping into the kiss. He whined when Bill rolled his hips up. The pressure building up. Bill lightly dragged his nails down the teens back before being placed on his hips. 

********

 

 

********

Dipper relaxed himself and tried to turn off his thoughts,he was over thinking this. Bill licked into his mouth and he let loose. His bladder emptying itself. Dipper mewled at the sensation of being kissed and urinating at the same time. Bill pushed Dipper's face off his. "What the fuck?" Bill looked down to see what was happening, seeing his pants staining darker. His eye's rose up to see Dipper gazing at him blushing,his eyes half lidded. Dipper froze and was filled to the brim with humiliation. But he powered through it. "I'm sorry daddy,I couldn't hold it in any longer. Am I a naughty boy?" Bill gritted his teeth,his fingertips digging into the boys side. "So you _were_ actually talking to Strange." Bill bit his tongue. "Fuck,you actually just pissed on me..." Dipper grinned at how speechless the blond was. Bill's cheeks dusting with slight pink,his mismatched eyes blowing wide. 

"You are a nasty naughty boy. Daddy's going to have to punish his naughty boy." Bill cooed. "You've ruined Daddy's clothing with your piss baby boy. Maybe I should leave you in those clothes so next time you hold it in till you're squirming in pain and get my permission to relieve yourself." Dipper whined and rocked his hips gasping at how hard the blond was. "Maybe i'll piss on you so you learn your less-" The car jolted to a stop making the two stop to look out the tinted windows to see they arrived back home.

Dipper's face burned with embarrassment when they stepped out of the car. Bill chuckled at the boys face. "What? Don't tell me you're getting off on this?"  Bill shot him a toothy grin. "How could I not? You look _ravishing_ my dear boy." Dipper squealed and curled into himself,slowly sinking down to the pavement beneath him. The blond continued on but turned around when the teen wouldn't follow along. "Come on PineTree,move." Dipper shook his head. "Come inside so daddy can eat you out." Dipper rose slowly. "Really?" Bill tapped his foot,losing his patience. "Yes,once we get you cleaned up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the comment section. They told me to include the gross and weird kinks.


	6. Sweet And Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns more about Bill during a trip home to Egypt. 
> 
> There's some conversations in different languages which I don't speak so I apologize if they are wrong. It's Spanish and Arabic. I tried my best. 
> 
> Warnings for a bdsm at the end,not sex just a bdsm scene that's dubcon with watersports,humiliating and degrading language. Also I use the f slur once in it.

Ford and Wendy scouted the building,they got a tip that an illegal auction was happening. "So what's the news?" Ford pulled his sunglasses off. "The building is completely empty,although there are signs of people being here recently. We found some prints and it confirmed to be one of the missing persons. It's assumed to be trafficking." Wendy explained while clicking through photos she took of the scene on her camera. "And Bill Cipher's location?" "Our sources say he's been in Egypt since yesterday. There's no way he's involved. Probably a Gleeful involved. He's the one who deals with this more than Cipher."

\---

Dipper groaned and wiped his eyes,slowly blinking them open to adjust to the bright light. Voices were muffled as he woke up. He opened his eyes fully and was puzzled at his surroundings. He wasn't in Bill's room where he had dozed off. He was in a plane...a jet to be correct. Across from him Bill was chatting with Thad. Dipper sat up which caught both men's attention. "Finally,Sleeping Beauty is awake." Thad commented and his gaze fell back to the laptop in front of him. Bill stood up and made his way over to the chair facing Dipper's. He pulled the window cover up to reveal the ocean. "Feeling good?" Dipper nodded. "Why?"

Bill leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. "Hector read your medical file and I saw you've never been to Asia or Africa so we had to give you a few injections. You know,just the standard ones. Hepatitis,typhoid,yellow fever." He listed off. " Thad nearly fainted when he saw them giving you it." Bill laughed and Thad blushed. "Shut up! Needle fear is a serious thing." "Pussy." Bill teased towards his friend. "Pee brain!" Bill gasped dramatically,his hand resting on his heart. "Yeah that's right bitch,I went there." Bill grinned at Thad and turned to look at Dipper,his smile was devilish.

"Hey Dipper,did you know that in freshman year of collage Thad-" "No!" Thad jumped up and tried to cover the blond's mouth,both fighting against each other. "Thad let a dude s-" "LA LA LA HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Thad managed to cover his mouth with both hands. Dipper smiling at how childish the two were when not focused with business. Bill ripped the raven haired man's hands off and rushed out. "Let a dude shit on him for fifty bucks!" "Bill!" Thad whined and sunk down blushing brightly.

"Did you know that Bill's into somnophilia?" Bill snapped his head round and glared at the man who gained his confidence back from the glare. Thad smirked and scooted Dipper over so he could squeeze in next to him. "What's that?"

Bill blushed and shuffled his feet. Thad wrapped a hand around the boy and pulled him in tight. "Well Pines,it's where someone gets sexually aroused by unconscious people." Dipper opened his mouth to speak but closed it. "Because Billy here is an actual diagnosed person with multiple paraphilias. I'll give you one that's not a surprise. Sexual sadism disorder." Bill crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Yep fine we are going there. Why not mention sexual masochism disorder too?" "That's my favourite one." Thad purred at the man,he stood and grabbed Bill's chin squeezing tightly. He leaned in,Bill's eyes darted up and then to his mouth. Thad pulled away before Bill could insinuate a kiss. "I'm going to see how much time is left until we land."  
Bill rolled his eyes. "Que te folle un pez."

"Mhmm I love it when you speak dirty to me in Spanish." Thad laughed over his shoulder and closed the slide door behind him. Bill looked at his watch. "He's a moron."

"Where are we going?" "Oh right I didn't tell you...Egypt."

\-----

     It wasn't long until they landed. Dipper had stepped out and the heat slapped him,he was sweating in minutes. They got into an awaiting car and Dipper requested for the AC to be blasted making Bill laugh."It's not that hot."   
Thad muttered under his breath. "Curse your genetics."

Dipper gasped upon seeing the place they were to stay. "I told you it's better than the one in America." Bill said leaning over towards Dipper. "Come,I haven't seen my mother in so long!" Bill grabbed the boy and they jumped out.

"Don't call me daddy." Bill muttered before swinging the front door wide open.

"Estoy en casa!" Dipper amazed at how easily the man slipped into Spanish. "¿Donde está todo el mundo?" Bill looked around to see the large opening area was empty.   
**"مرحبا؟"**

**Footste** ps echoed from above them,Bill looking up to spot his mother running down the steps as fast as she could.   
"Hola mamá!" Bill greeted her with a smile,they embraced into a tight heartfelt hug. "Mi hermoso chico." She laughed and squeezed his cheeks. "Mamá!" Bill exclaimed and removed her hands from his face. "Te extrañe." She cooed towards him and then looked at Dipper. "¿Quién es este joven?"  "Ah,esto es Dipper."

Dipper stood awkwardly,his high school Spanish lessons no where to be found in his brain.

"Encantada de conocerte."  
  
Bill pursed his lips. "Oh...mamá él no puede hablar español." A look of realisation crossed her face. "Oops." She laughed to herself. "Forgive me my dear!" She smiled at Dipper. "Its wonderful to meet you." She offered her hand and Dipper shook it. "The pleasures all mine Mrs Cipher." "Oh please,call me Camila."

Bill looked around his lips falling straight. "What's wrong mi cielito?" The blond looked at his mother. "Papá?" "He's busy sweetheart,he'll be home soon." Bill grabbed Dipper's hand in his. "Working or _working?"_ "The latter,now where is Thaddeus?"

The raven haired walked in as if it was his cue. He looked wrecked,the heat causing him to sweat more than usual. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt after loosening his tie. "Oh hello Camila,hot weather we're having. Now if anyone needs me i'll be in the pool." Thad winked and sped walked in a different direction.  
"Don't forget sunscreen!" Camila shouted. "You wanted your father for?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at her son. Bill glanced at Dipper and then back to his mother. He spotted a servent and gestured for them to approach. "أرسله إلى البركة." They nodded and grabbed Dipper by the upper arm to make him follow him. Dipper objected but soon heard Bill and his mother engage in a conversation he probably wasn't allowed to hear. Bill's accent mildly changing when he spoke Spanish. Both speaking extremely fast as Dipper was dragged away.

He found himself outside by the pool,Thad lazing on the steps basking in the cool cold water. The man was shirtless with swimming shorts,sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. "Kicked out?" Dipper nodded. He removed his shoes and socks to place his legs in the water,sitting on the edge. Thad swam over.   
"I studied psychology in college. Enlighten me?" Dipper kicked his feet.

"Alright. Bill's mysterious back story." Thad pulled himself up and sat beside the teen. "I met Bill when I was young. Highschool even. Fourteen maybe? He was twelve. I'm walking home and I see this young stupid blond haired kid spray painting a wall in an ally. Skip to a month later and we were best friends. Well I counted him as my best friend,I'm aware he doesn't label me as such. His behaviour wasn't normal compared to everyone else I knew. He was impulsive,aggressive and a really good liar." Thad threw his head back and stared at the sky. "At fifteen he told me he was seeing a therapist because his parents were ' _worried about me or some shit'_ and mentioned he got diagnosed with something. Didn't tell me at first but I coaxed it out of him. Can you guess?" He questioned. Dipper bit his lip and thought to himself.   
"Too slow, it was antisocial personality disorder. Not too long later his behaviour evened out. I know you can't get diagnosed at fifteen. Technically he had conduct disorder but it was aspd."

Dipper blinked,the sun shining brightly in his vision but to his surprise a women leaned down and handed him a pair of sunglasses. "Thanks?"

"At sixteen,it was three in the morning and he showed up at my house with some dark stains on his clothing and skin. I didn't realize at the time it was blood until hours later. He had a huge smile and was laughing. Said something about the person who was bullying me wouldn't be a bother anymore. We sat up in my bedroom and a took an hour for him to crack. He stopped taking his medication and the sudden withdrawal made him worse." Thad yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "Wow." Dipper was speechless. "That's basically why he faked his death. The police found out it was him so he immediately thought dying would make it stop. His father called him a genius for the idea. He was forced back on his medication straight after it."

Dipper dipped his hands in the water to cool them and ran his damp hands through his hot hair. The sensation calming him. "Why so?" Thad pushed himself back into the water before answering. "Because they were scared for Will. But luckily they found a compromise and are fine with each other now. Speaking of Will."

"CANNONBALL!"

Will's head popped up from under the water,he pushed his hair out of his eyes and swam over to the two. "What we talking about?" He piped up. "Bill's disorders." Thad replied. "Oh Jesus, you know he accidentally killed one of my friends?" Will retorted. Dipper made a sound of confusion. "Ah yes you told me this." Thad said. "The sexual sadism disorder."

Will placed both his arms on the ledge and leaned towards Dipper. "Do you know what clarifies that disorder?" Dipper shook his head. "Its basically being a sadist but it impairs your daily life. And it did for him. You could tell. Unfortunately a friend of mine had a little puppy crush and was manipulated into sex. That went from happy fun to non consensual real fast. He ended choking her to death. You should have seen her body. Like wow. Never knew you could bruise someone that much."

The two men froze when they saw the panic on Dipper's face. "Woah Pines,chill." "Dipper relax-"

"Oh god he could force himself on me?!"

Will grabbed the teens thigh. "No. He won't. He has his urges under control. He hasn't hurt anyone without consent in years. Since he turned twenty two." He reassured the shaking teen. "H-How do you know?"   
"Twins. We tell each other everything." "Best friends."

"The masochist one?"

Thad pushed Will out of the way and took his place. "You can use this one as me telling you his kinks. We were twenty one and our sexual tension was so thick. We end up making out and then I dominated the shit out of him. It just reared its head and then became a problem. I forced him back to his private therapist after a year  and ta-da!"

Dipper blew a breath of air out. "That's crazy...I'm fucking this man..." "For money!" Will added. "What about the sleep one?"   
Thad pursed his lips and looked to the side. "I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place. He doesn't like to talk about it."  
"You told him?!" Will snapped at the black haired. Thad threw his hands up in surrender. "No no,I just mentioned it. I didn't tell him what happened."

Just then Bill and his mother walked out,still chatting to each other. Camila's voice turning serious. Will looked up.   
"¿Has estado tomando tus medicamentos?" Bill stopped,frozen in place. "Mamá..."  
"Bill Xavier Cipher! ¿Has estado tomando tus medicamentos?" "No mamá."   
Will lowered himself into the water. "Uh oh." Thad jumped into the gossip,immediately by Will's side."Translate. I wanna know what's happening."

"Just Bill being problematic." Will answered. "You don't wanna know." Thad groaned. "If I didn't wanna know I wouldn't have asked you." William leaned closer and whispered. "He's stopped taking his medication again."

"Bill what the fuck?!" Thad shouted at the blond,swimming to the steps and getting out. "What?" Bill turned towards the man who was walking towards him. "You can't keep doing this. Stop stopping without telling anyone. You know you get bad withdrawals!" Bill opened his mouth but Thad cut him off. "Just tell me next time! I'm not going to judge you for it. Just...we can lower your dosage over time and work it out together instead the of you feeling everything at once intensely."

"I hate that you're such a fucking caring friend." Bill cracked a smile. "When did you stop?" "Last week." "So that's why you're having random bursts of anger." "Stop calling me out." "Come here. Let's go talk about it." Thad threw his arm over Bill's shoulder and led him back into the house.

"So stereotypical isn't he?" Dipper yelped and fell backwards. Will giggling to himself. "What do you mean?" Dipper asked with a hand on his racing heart. "Bill. He's like the stereotyped mentally ill people are dangerous advert. Especially since he's in his line of business with a personality disorder." Dipper licked his lips and nodded. "I guess he is. Funny how people don't believe there's people that are the stereotype of their illness."   
"It is. I don't blame him. It's genetic." Will spoke,his eyes watching his mother pick up a few things before disappearing inside. "Personality disorders are on the Cipher side. Our father has antisocial so he and Bill bonded more since they could relate. He thought him unhealthy ways of dealing with it. Instead of 'don't listen to the thoughts' it was 'it feels good why not listen?' And entering the family business. What about your family?"

Dipper ran his tongue against the backs of his teeth. "Nothing special. Just anxiety or depression,maybe some psychotic features."   
Dipper changed the subject. "Why did Bill dislike you?" William laughed. "He had a strong god complex when he was younger and why not hate someone who looks identical to you."

\-----

    Bill yawned and kissed his mother on the cheek muttering a goodnight. He plucked Dipper up into his arms due to the teen sleeping. And he walked up the main stairway and down the hallway,he took a left to another stairway and trekked on. His door golden in colour. He pulled the handle down with this foot and kicked it open. Bill promptly dropped the teen on the queen sized bed and picked up a remote to close his curtains,he switched a bedside lamp on before the room was swallowed into darkness.

Bill threw a bunch of cushions off the bed onto the floor for the maids to deal with later. He sat on the edge of the bed as he removed clothing  to slip in just pyjamas bottoms. He threw his clothing to a chair in the corner and missed. "Ah fuck." He whispered. Usually he'd go up and get it but he changed his mind,he's here to relax and spend time with family for now. The blond also had curtains that draped down from the railing above his bed,he closed those because of habit. 

    Dipper awoke peacefully. His eyes blinking open due to the sound of curtains being opened. He sat up confused,he pressed his hands against the light fabric and pushed it away. He saw curtains opening on their own to reveal the morning sky.  Bill,who was still sleeping opened and closed his mouth multiple times before he rolled onto his back and adjusted his position,the blanket riding down to show the man was shirtless...and his hip bones were showing. Dipper swallowed,his morning wood suddenly having another reason to be active.

Dipper for a brief second could understand why the blond could find unconscious people attractive. Bill looked so peaceful when he slept and Dipper wanted attention but not in the way he normally received it. A lightbulb dinged above his head as he thought of a glorious idea that could backfire but who cares? He's hot,bothered and full of ideas.

   Bill blinked his eyes awake to Dipper currently sitting on his hips grinding his morning wood. Bill groaned and went to wipe his eyes but couldn't. Bill tugged his wrist but still nothing,he turned his head to see rope. Both his eyebrows rose when he turned his gaze back to the teen. "Dipper." His voice deep and full of sleep. The teen shuddered,a tingling feeling running up his spine. "Yes Daddy?" His hands being placed on Bill's stomach and moving up to his chest and back,feeling the smooth skin beneath him.

"What are you doing?" Bill questioned the teen who seemed way too happy. "Making my Daddy feel good." He chripped out. "What did I say earlier?"  "Oh." "Yes now-"   
"Lo siento papi." Dipper smirked when Bill tensed. "Since when do you know Spanish?" "Oh I don't,just a few phrases." His hands stopping and fingers circling his nipples in a teasing matter.  "Let me out." "Let me think about it....ummm nope!"

"Dipper, _let me out_ ** _now_**." Bill demanded,tugging extremely hard at the ropes that were tied to the bed and keeping his hands above his head. "Or what? You'll cry? Go on,cry like the little crybaby you are." He teased the blond.  Bill snapped his mouth shut and turned his head to the side. "Aw is the little fucking whore going to cry?" Bill clenched his eyes shut. "Dipper...come on let me up,I need the toilet." Bill's voice was low and soft.  Pleading even. Dipper leaned closer to Bill who still had his head to the side. "Then piss, slut."

Bill flushed red when he moaned at Dipper's words. "What was that? Did daddy just moan? You like that slut? How bout I call you a toilet?" Bill bucked his hips up trying to get friction. "Dipper..p-please..."   
"What? Does the toilet like that? Does it want me to use it?" Bill whimpered and opened his eyes,gazing at the teen above him. The blond audibly moaned when Dipper slapped him across the face. It was so hard his head snapped to the other side. "What do you say?" Dipper spat out. "T-Thank y-you." Bill whined and arched off the bed when the brunet grabbed Bill tightly by the hair.

"No,objects don't _talk!_ "

"Oh fuck." Bill cursed with pleasure. "P-please..I'm s-so close..."

Dipper rose an eyebrow,Bill was currently grinding up against him. Dipper's fingers trailed down and towards the man's throat. He wrapped around and squeezed. "Y-yes yes thank y-you."

Bill clenched his eyes shut when tears began to well up in them. "I-I can't hold it any longer..." He heard Dipper laugh and squeeze harder. "Then piss,toilet."

Dipper let go when he felt the wetness of the liquid reach his thighs,flooding all around them to stain the sheets and clothing darker. Bill whined with pleasure as Dipper rolled his hips against Bill's erection. "Aw is the toilet going to cum? Like the dirty fucking whore it is?"

Bill babbled to himself. "Please...please..fuck...hit me...please...fuck...Yes! Yes!"

Dipper leaned all of his strength into his hands as he choked the blond again,tears flowing down his flushed cheeks. Bill tugging frantically at the restraints.   
"...gonna...cum...P-Please please please...."

Dipper slapped Bill again while continuing to choke the man earning a loud moan.

"Then do it faggot."

Bill threw his head back while he came,moans and gasps slipping from his mouth as the pleasure hit him intensely.

Dipper released the hold he had around his neck when he calmed down. He moved off his hips and untied the ropes letting the blond's arms fall.  Bill stretched his body out and yawned.

"Are you okay daddy?" Dipper moved to his side to cuddle into him. Bill turned on his side to wrap his arms around the teen. A kiss to the bad of his head. "Your mouth belongs to me today for that little stunt. I don't care if you don't wanna make out, you will if I say so."

The two sat up together and Bill slapped the back of Dipper's head in a teasing matter. "You can't just do a scene without safe words you moron! What if crying was my nonverbal sign for stop huh? You're lucky it isn't." Dipper pouted and put his head down. "I'm sorry daddy."

"Come on,we'll take a bath and talk about this later. Breakfast is soon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Que te folle un pez: 'Screw you' but I'm using it as the 'I hope you get fucked by a fish'
> 
> Estoy en casa: I'm home
> 
> ¿Donde está todo el mundo?: Where is everyone? 
> 
> مرحبا؟: Hello? 
> 
> Mi hermoso chico: My handsome boy.
> 
> Te extrañe: I missed you
> 
> ¿Quién es este joven?: Who is this young man? 
> 
> Esto es Dipper: This is Dipper.
> 
> Encantada de conocerte: it's nice to meet you 
> 
> Mamá él no puede hablar español: Mom he doesn't speak Spanish
> 
> Mi cielito: my little sky/ my heaven
> 
> أرسله إلى البركة: take him to the pool 
> 
> Lo siento papi : I'm sorry daddy 
> 
> ((Ah that's basically what I attempted to make them mean))


	7. Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns that the Cipher household isn't as great as he thought when Bill has a small breakdown.
> 
>  
> 
> More backstory and surprise there's no sex.

  
When the two arrived at the table everyone was already sitting and eating from the food left in the middle of the table. Bill placed both hands on his mother's shoulders and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "¡Buenos dias mamá!" She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Father." He greeted before taking a seat and guiding Dipper to do the same.

"What have I said about speaking Spanish at the table?"

Bill pursed his lips and glanced at Will who had his head down.  " أنا آسف"  
"Better."

Dipper reached for food and was drowning in the awkward tense silence. Thad looked at Dipper and rose both his eyebrows in a "Help me." And Dipper retaliated. They shared the look of "you too?" Dipper swallowed and nudged Bill's thigh with his hand. Bill spared him a glance and Dipper darted his eye's back between him and Thad.  "I feel it too moron!" He whispered harshly. "Bill!" He tensed. "Yes Father?" "No muttering at the table!" " أنا آسف"

And with sudden luck Dipper's phone rang. "I uh...gotta take this..." The brunet rushed out and sighed with relief when he escaped awkward family tension.

" _DIPPER PINES WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

He now wouldn't mind going back in after hearing Mabel scream through the phone.

Bill placed his hand on the table while he ate and began to tap his fingers slowly before it becoming frantic. His eyes glazed as he stared at the wall. The thoughts just flowing in and not stopping.  
No matter how much therapy he had and copying mechanisms he still couldn't stop them from being too much with the sudden withdrawal of his meds. He tried to acknowledge them and then send them away but they just flooded in getting louder and louder until.

"Bill...put down the knife..."

His mother's voice.

His eyes snapped to his hand to see his hand clenching a knife extremely tightly. He dropped it and stood, speed walking his way outside and slamming the door behind him.

     An hour later Bill was still outside pacing back and forth with his hands locked to his hair pulling tightly while he muttered under under his breath.

_"How dare he...talk to me like that. To me?! To me,a god. How fucking dare-"_

He slapped himself across the face. " _Stop stop stop stop this isn't healthy."_

Teeth clenched, eye's narrowed. Will had walked passed the window.

" _No no no. He's handy. The only reason we keep him around is to help me.....oh but he looks like me...fuck! He does look like me...a perfect flawless god. But there he is walking freely."_

His pacing stopped and he walked in the direction of his twin. Too many thoughts of how to stop the little problem rolling through.  
He caught up and slammed Will against the wall with his hand wrapped around his neck applying pressure. Will gasped and grasped his brother's wrist to try pry it off his airway,tears gathering when he failed to remove it and reverted to panic. This had happened before...a lot actually.

Bill cursed and searched his twin with his free hand and grinned when he found the object he needed. A gasp from two mouths came from his right.Dipper and Camila frozen to the spot just watching Bill choke his own brother.

To his other side footsteps had stopped,his father stood with hope in his eye's and watched.

Bill yanked the object from Will's clothing and the boy buckled to the ground after he released his hold on his neck. Will gasped and gulped down air that his burning lungs needed so badly. His hands holding the skin around his neck as if to soothe the pain.  
Bill's hands fumbled to twist open the cap of the brown tube, both his hands shaking with adrenaline making the task harder.

"Stop." His fathers voice commanded.

Bill froze and dropped the tube he managed to open,pills scattering all over the floor as the brown bottle hit the carpeted ground below him. Bill's breathing loud and frantic,Dipper noticed he was having a panic attack.  
Bill gripped his hair and pulled,a whine escaping his throat. He closed his eyes tightly and smacked both hands against his head with force repeatedly.

"Make it _stop!"_

Bill's mother covered her mouth,her heart breaking at the sight.

"Stop being such a pussy. You don't need some stupid bitch to tell you how to live. You've been given a gift." Bill's father spoke. "A gift that doesn't need fucking medication. Man up Bill. Stop being a whiny crybaby like your sissy brother."

Thad rushed in but Bill's father grabbed his arm before he could get closer and yanked him backwards. "Bill!"

Bill screamed and pulled out his gun and pointed it all around the room at everyone. "SHUT UP!"  Everyone backing away slowly. "Bill...listen to me..." Thad started. "It's okay to need some help."

"No it's not. He is a Cipher. And Cipher's don't need help. It is a blessing to have this gift. Unlike your shitty brother that has no use to this family. I don't know why I didn't dispose of him earlier."

Camila ran over to Will and dropped to her knees to pull her son into a hug. "He's perfect the way he is."

Thad's eye's darted between the gun and Bill's father. "It may be a blessing but you do so much better on meds." He reasoned. Bills father scoffed and pulled out a gun and placed it to Thad's temple. "No we don't."

"At the auction you nearly got caught. Why?"

Bill unclenhed and his teeth looked around. "Because I didn't think of a plan." "Why not?" "...I couldn't think straight because I went off my meds. I get too disorganized and loose my ability to think out plans. I just rush in and hope for the best unlike when I'm on medication."

Thad was right and Bill was calming down,the realization hitting him. He slowly sunk down to the floor and picked up the tube that still had some pills sitting in it. He stood up and dropped his gun.

"Every time you've nearly been caught..."

"I wasn't on my medication."

Bill sighed and rolled his shoulders. Dipper rushed to his side and with a quick nod he gripped the gun Bill's father had placed to Thad's head and twisted,the gun losing it's grip and slipping easily from his hands. Dipper pulled the hammer back and pointed it at him before pushing the cylinder release and allowing the bullets to fall to the floor. He passed the gun back and kicked the ammo behind him in case of the older man reaching for it.

Bill swallowed two pills dry and with a glare he walked off.

 

-  -  - 

        Stan groaned and opened his eyes to a dark room,his hands and feet being tied and bound to a chair. He was placed in a dark room with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, flickering every few moments as if threatening to swallow him into the darkness of the small room with no windows. In the corner of the small barren  room he spotted a bald man sitting in a wooden chair with his arms crossed.  

The man stood and cracked his fingers loudly when he saw that Stan had gained conscious. He made his way over to the door and unlocked it and disappeared behind it. 

The elder tugged at his wrists that were tied together behind the chair. He tried to shimmy his wrists loose but to no avail.

He was stuck. 

The door opened and he recognized the two men who walked in. They were the two bodyguards Cipher had at the club.  

Xanthar reared his fist back.

\- - - 

The three men sat in Bill's room in silence. Dipper sat on the bed with his head on Bill's chest,the blond's fingers petting his head making the boy moan lowly at the pleasant sensation. Will sat on the window seat gazing out at the sky. The sun was setting and spewing all different types of colours across the sky as if buckets of different shades of orange paint had spilled and mixed together. 

"What's going on?" Dipper mumbled and opened his eyes when Bill stopped his movements. "What do you mean?" Bill asked but it was clear he knew exactly what the younger boy meant. "With your family. No offense but your dad's an asshole." Dipper whistled and glanced at the blue headed twin who stiffened. 

"There's nothing going on." Will spat and stared back out the window. Dipper held Bill's other hand in his and squeezed. "You're lying. Tell me,you'll feel better." 

Bill sighed above him. "It's complicated." "Well then how bout you start from the beginning?" Dipper suggested with a shrug. 

"Our parents met young. Mom had just turned eighteen and there was a twenty one year man who took interest in her for a night." Bill started. "They slept together and she got pregnant. It was accidental but surprise it was twins. Not only one child but two. Our father decided to just marry her. He didn't love her. He doesn't know how. He finds it to be a waste of his time." 

"She was stupid but in love." Will groaned but continues. "Yes and she witnessed some bad things. Threatened to call the police. We both agree that we think its Stockholm Syndrome. He has to have done something to terrify her so badly that she stayed. There's no way her love is natural. It a out of fear,it has to be." 

Bill chuckled,Dipper feeling the vibration against his head. "Or she stayed for the wealth she married into." Will glared at him. "You took my company so you could be rich." Bill nodded with a smirk. "Yes I did." 

"Anyway." Will proceeded. "He's abusive. No surprise there. He...He was worse to me..." Bill growled to himself. "I'll kill him for what he's done to you Will. One day." Will stood up and dropped onto the bed. "We both will." 

"I started acting out at a young age. The random impulsives getting stronger as time went on. Started out as stupid 'put that in your mouth.' kind of one's and grew more  violent as I grew older. It would upset me a lot since I was young. It started with the family hamster to just me killing random animals I'd come across. I was conditioned by our father that it was a good thing. He would reward me for giving into the thoughts." Bill's hand clenched in Dipper's and he squeezed back to show reassurance. "I don't think I've ever seen him more happy than the day they told him I had conduct disorder that would develop fully into antisocial personality disorder." 

Will ran a hand through his dyed hair and pushed his face into a pillow before groaning. His voice muffled by the soft fabric. 

"I wasn't treated the same. He...He would hit me when I acted normally and cried..." Will paused,his face dropping to a frown. "He uh...would...sexually abuse me...said it was the only thing I was good for." 

Dipper could hear Bill grind his teeth in anger. 

"I didn't know what it was because I was so young but I knew it made me uncomfortable but it felt so good. The stupid bastard made me hypersexual and then my brain couldn't take it anymore and I developed bipolar."  The two twins shared a look. 

Bill wrapped his arms around the brunet. "I also developed bipolar from trauma. We had a younger sister but she didn't show signs of violence like Will. I guess you could say that...I witnessed him murder her. He tried to encourage me to do the same to Will but I always denied."

"Youre lucky I still take the same medication as you." Will jumped the subject to another. Bill laughed and pulled Will over into the weird hug. Will now lay next to Dipper with his head on his twins chest. "Please,you'd let yourself go into a manic episode for weeks before you change what type you take."

Will plucked a cushion up and held it tightly against his being. "You can't blame me. It's the only one that keeps my ocd at bay."

Dipper chuckled to himself. "God we are all fucked up in the head." Dipper lifted his head to look at the blond. "It's not on my file but I have psychotic features with my depression. I'm not sure if I do anymore since it stopped mostly at sixteen. Now I'm just kinda paranoid but with a fuck it attitude."

The twins laughed and glanced at each other. "Awww we're all psychotic in this room." "And not in the stereotype way." "Nope,in the medical way. Welcome to the club."

Bill smirked and wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Dipper. 

"I put the hot in psychotic."  The brunet scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. Will gasped and whacked Bill in the face with a pillow. His voice raising in pitch to mimic a girl I'm. "Oh my god I'm like sooo cute but psycho!"

Dipper smiled and rubbed at his cheeks that hurt from smiling so much. "I love that you're a psychopath who acts like a child when not working." Bill ruffled a hand through the boy's brown hair,a small smile resting on his face. "I do have a life outside of work."

He stood up and stretched.

"Come on,I need to speak with the devil who lives with us."

Will whined and pulled the pillow closer. "Do we have to? He keeps trying to get me alone." Bill took a seat at the end of the bed. "Look Will,in my weird fucked up way you know I _care_ about you. I enjoy your company even if you look like me and for some reason pose a threat to my existence? Don't ask. We'll go home as soon as I get what I need. Now come here." Will scrunched his nose and crawled towards his twin who kissed him on the forehead. "Two days at the most okay?" Will groaned but accepted.

"No more than two." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the random spurts of language. The Spanish is good morning and the Arabic was just 'I'm sorry'


	8. Rotten Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance into the past. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for sexual abuse/sexual activity with a minor. Kinda dubcon. Also incest and some necrophilia which also means there's a little bit of gore. Mentions of rape and rapeplay.

_"William." A voice cooed. "Daddy wants to play a game."_

Will looked up from his colouring book. He was currently situated on his bed in his pyjamas. A sleepy expression locked onto the young boy's face. William yawned and pushed his crayons to the side. "Yes papi?" His fists wiping the drowsiness out of his eyes. He sat up with his legs crossed and swaying from how late it was. It was passed his bedtime and he anxiously awaited the scolding for staying awake passed his bedtime,his eye's felt so heavy that he had to shut them.  

The footsteps of his father got louder initiating that he was approaching the side of the child's bed. His hand running through the soft blond hair,the other rubbing the boys back in circle motions. 

"Am I in trouble daddy?" Will whispered with a low tone,sleep clearly sitting in his voice. "No." The man answered.

His hand creeping lower to the child's backside. "D-Daddy-" The boy whimpered and pushed him away but he was too small and weak. "William,stop pushing daddy away." His father tightened his grip in the blond hair causing the younger to cry out in pain.

_"That's it. You like this game don't you?"_

Guiding the boy's hands to his belt to unbuckle it. He ripped the belt out and dropped it on the floor pushing the child backwards onto his bed. A stuffed animal finding its way into the seven year olds hands,his knuckles tightening around the soft fabric. He pulled it up to his face and covered his eyes and mouth with it due to embarrassment.

  
The sound of trousers hitting the carpeted floor followed next. Hands pulling his shorts off to reveal his flower designed boxers. Thumbs rubbing the inside of his thighs that dragged squeaks from him.

William curled his toes when his underwear was pulled off and left him exposed to his father. "So pretty." The young blond smiled sheepishly and turned his head to the side,embarrassed at the feeling of praise.  "Pull your shirt off for daddy." His father moved the stuffed animal to the side when he spoke. The seven year old shifted and shuffled his shirt off to leave him completely bare.

"Yeah,that's it."

The older grasped his erection and pumped it while staring at his son below him. Gasps and moans spilling from his mouth at the thought of fucking he child below him.

"Such a little slut. You like this don't you?"

William squeezed his legs together and avoided eye contact. His face flooded with red hot embarrassment.

"You like teasing daddy with your cute little boy body don't you? Like watching daddy jerk his cock to you don't you? Answer me William!"

"Y-Yes...daddy."

"That's it...fuck...gonna cum on that innocent face...f-fuck-"

William cried out when a hand tightly grabbed his hair and dragged him closer and up on his knees. He reached up to try remove the hand ripping so tightly at his scalp but was met with liquid hitting him in face by surprise. He whimpered and shut his eyes,hands dropping to his lap to intertwine. "T-Teddy..." He cried.

His father pushed him onto his back again and dropped the stuffed animal on his chest. Will hugged it to his chest when a salvia covered finger pressed into him.

\---

William sat on Bill's bed,a blue stuffed animal hugged between his arms. His twin digging through the toy chest in the corner of his room.  "I'm sure its here somewhere!" Bill called out,pulling random toys out and throwing them around his room,not caring at the mess he made. The maid would clean it up anyway so why should he care or even bother. 

"Are you sure father gave it to me?" Bill looked back at his brother who was cuddling his teddy. "Yes I'm sure. Daddy said he would." 

The twins were twelve at the time and currently in America for a trip. 

"Anyway." Bill threw a bag on his shoulders. "I'm going out." William sat up and scrambled towards his lookalike. "Can I go with you,please?" Bill groaned, " You'll just get me caught Will,last time you were too slow." "B-But...daddy is..." Bill stood in front of his twin and rested a hand on his shoulder. "When I get back I'll treat you okay?" His hand moving to guide his chin up to connect their eye's. "Okay..." 

Bill smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'll be back soon!"

\---

The blond dropped his bag and stretched his limps out. Sighing at the wonderful feeling and the sounds of his bones cracking.  He unzipped his pocket and pulled out a mask to cover his nose and mouth,he also unzipped his bag to pull out a spray can. With a few shakes he pulled the lid off and sprayed the wall in the alleyway.

He frequently switched between different colours before a voice interrupted him and he dropped the can,freezing from being caught,options rushed through his brain before-

"Hey that's a pretty cool design,kid." 

'He'll rat me out.'

"Yo no hablo inglés." 

The teen paused and stared at the kid. "Uh.... yo no hablo español, ¿Entiendes inglés?" 

Bill pursed his lips,a scowl resting on his face. "No."   

"Me llamo Thaddeus."  Thad introduced himself while leaning against the wall. "You?" 

Bill shrugged. "Me llamo Bill." 

The two shook hands and Thad struggled to keep a conversation going with his high school learned Spanish leaving him pronouncing words wrong and butchering sentences that left the blond laughing. 

"I'm fucking with you,I speak perfect English." 

"You bastard!" 

\---

William knocked on his fathers office door and entered. His father was typing away at a computer behind his desk. Will walked in and made his way into his lap. "What do you want Will?" His fathers voice was monotone. "I'm horny daddy." He wiggled his butt to stir a reaction. 

"You want daddy to fuck you like a useless whore?" 

"Yes daddy." He moaned. 

    William gasped as his prostate was hit and abused multiple times,moans spilling from his mouth as he was bounced up and down in his father's lap. Hands squeezing and groping at his ass cheeks. 

A scream interrupted the two. 

"WILLIAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP TOUCHING HIM!" 

Camila ran in and pulled her son away from her husband. "How dare you touch him! He's your son William!" 

She embraced the teen in her arms and pushed his face into her shoulder. 

"So what? At least he's useful now." 

She growled and the two stormed out. 

"Will sweetie...when did he first touch you?" She cooed while she still held him in an embrace. "I won't be angry sweetie,I just need the truth." 

Will shrugged. " I think I was six?" 

She gasped. "William that's seven years that's he's being doing this." The twin tilted his head in confusion. "And?" "Sweetheart...he's not allowed to touch you like that. It's wrong. He's your father." 

He froze. "B-But it feels really good?" 

"William,it does but it's rape." 

"But I said yes to most of it?" 

"Most of it...and my darling boy you're underage so you can't consent. He can go to jail for touching you like that." 

"...he..raped me?" 

"Don't worry sweetie,I'll call up Bill's therapist and get you a slot in. You need to talk to someone before this affects you in a negative way.

\---

"I'm afraid your son has conduct disorder,I'm sure it'll develop into antisocial personality disorder due to the fact that it's genetic. I can provide therapy for him and if youre interested I can see if medication can help. We can help his mood by using mood stabilizers if you'd like?" 

Bill sat on the sat chair with his arms crossed while kicking his legs,Will sat next to him. 

Camila sighed. "Yes that would be wonderful. Anything that can help him improve his life and get the best of it." 

She smiled at Bill and he leaned forward letting her kiss his forehead. A show of affection that Bill allowed,he'd never admit it but he loved and yearned for the attention he receives from her. He felt much better with her rather than with his father. More...loved dare he say. 

"Now onto William. I'm sorry to say but William has developed hypersexuality disorder." 

She was confused at the term. "What does this mean?" 

"Hypersexuality is a sex addiction. Would explain the need to satisfy himself much more than when he would engage with his father and his obsessive thoughts about sexual activity. We'll attempt to treat this with psychotherapy before medication." 

Camila clasped her hands together and held in tears that threatened to spill. 

"Which leads to William also having OCD,obessive compulsive disorder.  I've already mentioned this to you but this is an official diagnosis." 

Camila smiled at her son who was pulling at a strand of hair that was newly dyed blue. "Yes,he's been a lot more calm at home. His habit with the light switches has been killed to just twice which he's really happy with." 

William smiled and kicked his feet. "I can leave my door open too without mamá dying."  "Yes,he's doing really well now that I understand it better,his outbursts still happen but it's less frequent." 

"Now,they both have bipolar." The therapist turned her page and clicked her pen. "I've prescribed both of them the same mood stabilizer but please call me if it doesn't work for either and I'll switch it up."  
Camila nodded and took the slip of paper from her,skimming it quickly. 

"Bill has type two. This is a milder version of type one which Will has." She handed her a book with information about the disorder. "Now here's the major difference. Both have psychotic features with it. Bill experiences psychosis when he's manic. Delusions of being invincible and a demon,seeing other demons and hearing them speak to him. If the stability of the mood doesn't help i'll recommend an antipsychotic." 

Another slip of paper was passed to her. It was Bill's handwriting speaking about what happens when's he's manic. 

"William experiences psychosis when in a depressive mood. He has more paranoid delusions about being watched,a fear for being mistaken as his brother and being his brother,your offer about dying his hair has greatly improved his mood so thank you for following up on that. His hallucinations seem to more tactile and auditory,rarely he experiences visual. " 

_A slip of paper with Will's handwriting._

_"Please do your best to keep them away from their father."_

_\---_

_Bill giggled to himself as he dropped the knife onto the corpse below him. A cheer of multiple voices congratulating him making his smile grow. He kicked the boys face and it cracked to the side,lifeless eyes staring up at him. "Stupid bitch." He muttered and kicked again._

"Take his teeth"

_"That's a great idea." Bill pulled out pincers from his pocket and straddled the dead teens chest before stuffing his fingers in his mouth to open the cavern up. He pinched the tool around a tooth a pulled,it ripped out and he dropped it onto his bloody hand. His mind racing with 'again again,more more' so he listened._

_"Maybe father will be proud of me when I show him. Maybe he'll buy me a car." Another yanked out. "Maybe a house."_

_Soon enough the mouth was bare of any teeth and just all bloody gums. He stuffed the teeth in his pocket and moaned,his dick calling for attention._

_He squeezed the cheeks of the corpse and shrugged his shoulders. Sexual thoughts rolling through. It's been awhile since he fucked and the idea of a lifeless person sent a shock a pleasure to his groin. "Dead people can't say no." He sang and unbuttoned his pants to pull out his cock and pumped it to hardness._

_He stuffed two fingers into the blood filled mouth and removed them to place them in his own mouth,moaning around the others blood._

_"Fuck that's hot."_

_He grabbed the hair and forced his cock into the mouth and began fucking it. Moans spilling from his mouth. It felt so good that he couldn't keep going for much longer. He thrusted into the throat and groaned at the tightness. He climaxed and a string of curses followed after,his eyes shut from the intense pleasure._

_He stood and grinned drunk with pleasure with a plan to visit Thad on the way home._

 

_By the time he arrived the blood had dried into his skin,the smell of iron strong in his nostrils along with the taste of it in his mouth.  He rang the doorbell and within moments the raven haired teen opened the door._

_"Hello baby." He purred and Thad scoffed with sleep in his eyes. "What the hell Bill? It's super late." "Aww,I wanted to see you to tell you something." Bill smiled. "Tell me what?"_

_"Well hotstuff,your bully isn't going to be a problem anymore if you catch my drift."_

_Thad then took notice at Bill's expression and clothing. "...Bill."_

 

_"So I went off my medication,what's the big deal?!" Bill exclaimed after getting annoyed at his older friend. "The problem is you acting like this Bill!"_

_"Youre just jealous that I'm demon and you're not." Bill pulled out a box and placed a cigarette in his mouth. "That I'm immortal and you're not." He lit it with his lighter and took a drag._

_Thad threw his hands up and scowled. "Great,and you're manic too. Did you even hide the body?"_

_Bill froze._

_"Exactly."_

_\---_

_"Bill Cipher you're under arrest for the murder of -"_

_The blond booked it. He jumped up from his seat and ran,hopping over a fellow students desk and dodging a police officer before jumping out the window and taking off into a sprint._

_He slid_ _across a police car's hood and grabbed his phone before punching in a phone number._

 

_"FREEZE!"_

 

    A car drove in front of the police blocking their view and gunshots were heard. The car sped off to reveal the blond clutching his stomach and falling to his knees. He spat up blood and collapsed face first onto the road. 

The police officer ran towards the teen and rolled him onto his back,pushing pressure on his gunshot wound from the people who shot him from the car. Bill gasped and clenched a hand around the guards wrist. 

"H-h...Help-hel-" 

"I know I know,don't worry kid,hold on,the ambulance will be here any second. Hang on kid." 

He sputtered up blood with a cough. "H-H-Hurts-" 

He coughed and his eyes drifted shut. 

"Kid? Kid?!" The officer cursed. "HE'S GOT NO PULSE I NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

\---

_Will stared at the freshly buried grave plot. A headstone above it._

Bill Cipher

1987-2003 

_"Is he really dead?" Will whispered to his mother. She clasped his hand in hers._

_"No,William he isn't. You'll see him soon."_

_\----_

_Bill pushed Will's door open and creeped in. The curtains closed leaving the room in darkness.  The seventeen year old crept towards the bed and crawled on top of his twin._

_William grunted and shifted his position._

_Bill stared at the sleeping face of his twin and cupped his cheek,thumb rubbing in circle motions. He slowly removed the blanket and placed himself in between Will's legs. A groan leaving his lips as he grinded against him,leaning down to connect their lips into a kiss before forcing his tongue into his twins mouth. His hand palming between Will's legs._

_The tongue pushed against his and he groaned. "No no,go back to sleep,it was better when you were asleep." Bill mummered. Wills hands wrapped around Bill's neck. "You just like the thought of rape." Bill forced their lips together. "Cant help it. You looked too good to not."_

_Will pulled at Bill's hair. "Rapeplay is a thing." Will gasped into his mouth. "Yes,I'm aware,most of my partners do it. Now let me fuck you." Bill sucked his tongue and nipped the tip with his teeth._

_"Incest is bad brother." Will teased him when his underwear was ripped off. "I dare you to say no. You can't because you're a sex addict and I'm an impulsive sadist. Say no. I'll only want it more."  Bill grinned and pumped Wills erection._

_"I'll scream."_

_"Do it." Bill pumped faster. "Let's get caught."_

_Will moaned and bucked up into the pleasure. A smirk resting on his lips._

_"MAMÁ!"_

_Bill laughed. "You sly dog. No worries. Danger fucks are my favourite."_

_He pushed Will's legs up onto his shoulders and spat on his hand to coat his cock in saliva. He pushed in and groaned at the tightness and Wills face of pain._

_"Let's see if we can cum before someone enters."_

_\---_

Bill leaned on the doorway of his father's office. His father sitting at his desk with his feet up and talking on the phone. 

He knocked on the wall beside him to catch the elders attention. He pointed an index finger up to give him a few minutes for the phone call to end. 

Will peaked his head in from beside his brother. The twins both shared a look before nodding. Dipper shuffled his feet unaware of what was to happen in the next few moments. 


	9. Taste Of Your Own Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I'm tired it's a mess of a chapter. 
> 
> Normal warnings for minor character death with a little gore. Some porn and other shit. 
> 
> It's 7am and I haven't slept because I was too busy editing soz if it's a wild ride of a chapter

William,the twins father placed his phone down after he hung up. "Yes boys?"

The three males walked in,Will keeping his distance from the older man. Bill rubbed an index finger across the table that disruptted the dust that lay untouched. "I'm here on business father." He rubbed his thumb and index finger together to scatter the dust from his fingertips.  "I'm aware." The older confirmed with nod.

"But first, mother mentioned your health?"

"Ah yes,I'm getting older and your old man will have to retire soon enough. I've written my favourite son into my will so you'll get everything of mine."

Bill stared at his nails. "Everything? Are you sure?" William outstretched his arms. "Why of course,you are to continue this family name,being homosexual has been a tiny stick in the road but we can work around that. "

Bill grinned a toothy grin. "Wonderful." He nodded to his brother and Will fidgeted his fingers.

He walked around to place hands on his shoulders and massage the muscles. He leaned down to his ear. " _Daddy_." He moaned lowly.

His father's eyes landing on Dipper who was avoiding been seen.

"Who is that?"

Bill threw an arm around Dipper's shoulders. "He's my little boy toy,my fuck doll. My whore,my cock sleeve." Dipper squealed and covered his red ridden face. "Okay he gets it!" He cri and out.  "He's daddy's little boy." Bill hooked a finger under his chin and lifted. Dipper pursed his lips and looked to the side.  The blond winked and forced him into a kiss. Teeth clashing and tongues invading. His fingers tapping as they moved down the teen's body to grope his ass. "Let's go outside." He  uttered against his lips and the two made their way out of the office.

Will sighed internally but continued with the plan.

His nose nudging his neck to licking up his ear,his father shivered. Will pulled the chair out and swooped around to face him,mounting on top to straddle him,a surprised moan stumbling from the other. Will adjusted and brought him into a kiss.   
His hands trailing to his own personal pockets and pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. He clicked them and the kiss paused. He panicked at the displeased sound.

"Just some more fun." He whispered and latched onto his neck. Sucking at the skin and pushing himself up. "What are you doing?" Will didn't answer but sank to his knees giving his father the basic idea but albeit Will's hands clamped the two feet to the chairs legs.

The two other boys walked in after hearing the signal and Dipper closed the door behind him.

Bill tutted.

"Poor Father. He was just so helpless. Couldn't stop them. " The blond dropped a hammer on the desk with some nails. "Called for help but no one came."

His eyes widened and he pulled at the restrains. "Bill Cipher,let me go right now!"

"I recall you saying that before. But when I let go...it was horrible."

Dipper stared at the blond,fear had stuck him and he somehow knew he was going to become another witness to something horrible. The flashback of Gideon Gleeful swarm to the front of his brain making him cringe in place,goosebumps appearing.

Bill picked up a nail and examined it.   
"You're always telling me to listen to them so here I am. I'm listening and I have so many repressed feelings for you. And they are all negative. Very predictable if I do say so myself."

A gasp of fear.

He placed a nail on top of the knee and picked up a hammer.

"No no-don't-stop-" Begging rushing from his vocal cords.

"You didn't stop when a child was crying that out,so why should I stop? Huh father?" He raised the hammer up and slammed it down ripping a scream from his lungs.  
"A poor helpless child."

His hands were clenched in fists and he was tugging so hard at the restraints that the metal cut his wrists.

"Oops,any closer and I would have shattered your knee caps." Bill giggled under his breath. He swung the hammer freely in his hand and retrieved another nail from the desk. "Youre going to sing for me."

Once the second one penetrated the skin Dipper had to look away. "So helpless to the intruders that broke in,my poor father." Bill continued and withdrew another tool. He clicked the pinchers together twice before forcing his father's mouth open. "I always like to keep teeth of people I do this to." He muttered as if to explain his actions.

"Usually fuck their mouths after I remove them all." Barely muttered under his breath.

His scream was muffled due to the fingers in his mouth holding his tongue down. "Shut up!" He forced the back of the tongue down causing the older to start gagging and make his eyes water up involuntarily.   
"Doing this when it's dead is so much easier." He grunted.

With the tool clamped around a molar he then tightened his grip and began to pull. Within time the tooth just popped right out but not without some whining and yelps. Bill bagged the tooth in a tiny plastic bag and situated it into his pocket for later.  He took a quick glance at his watch and scoffed while rolling his mismatched eyes. "Looks like I gotta sped this up. Will?"

The blue haired twin passed him a handgun right after the blond pulled his gloves on. He checked the bullet count and nodded,he pushed the cartridge back into the gun and removed the safety. "Any last words father?"

"انا فخور بك"

Bill shrugged his shoulders and pointed the gun at his head. "Vete al demonio." 

He squeezed the trigger and Dipper covered his ears to muffle the loud bang,his muscles tensing forcing him to close his eye's until the 'danger' disappeared.

Blood spattered all over the large window behind the body,it's head leaning back against the chair as blood continued to flow out at a steady pace.

"Gross! Is that his brain?!"  William exclaimed pointing at the window. Bill dropped the gun and removed his gloves to locate them in his pocket. "I mean...some of it." The blond dug through the bodies pocket and pulled out the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"My father has been attacked,h-he's dead. Please come quick!"  He pitched his voice up and made it shake feigning fright and worry.  He clicked his fingers at Will and covered the speaker on the phone. "Dile a mamá." The twin nodded and took off in search of his shared mother.

"Yes...I think...I think there was an intruder. There's a gun on the floor.....in the head...Yes of course." He hung up and ran a hand through his hair. "Pass me my phone baby."

Dipper fumbled in his pockets and gave him said object.

"Hello Xanthar,do me a favour would ya? Find me someone who would die for me....."

\---

Stan wiped down his clothing and stumbled into the police station.

"STANLEY!" Wendy ran and tackled him to the ground. "Oh my God we thought you were dead." "So did I."   
"This is amazing,we have to go tell Ford you're back." Wendy jumped up and stretched out a hand to help him up. The two walked in peaceful silence to Ford's office.

The twins embraced upon seeing each other.

\---

Mabel paced back and forth mumbling under her breath.

"Mabel relax,I'm sure it was just a spontaneous trip. He probably didn't have time to tell you. And after all,he did pick up when you called so that's a good sign."

Mabel groaned and fell face first onto the couch. "You're right,Paz. It's just a little stressful and weird not being in contact with him."  The blonde sat beside her and played with the brunette's hair. "Let's go out for dinner,it'll take your mind off it."

Just then Mabel's phone buzzed. "It's Dipper."

A string of messages.

_I'm gay_  
_Holy shit I'm gay_  
_A homosexual_  
_Queer_  
_A homo_  
_gAY_  
_He's hot_  
_Full homo_

Mabel laughed and showed Pacifica the texts that continued to come.

_*Gay Panic*_  
_*laughs in homosexual*_

"See Mabel,he's fine." She crack a smile at her girlfriend. "I wonder who he's talking about."

\---

Bill cracked his fingers one by one and Dipper noticed some blood splatters. "You have blood on you."  He paused and looked at his clothing. "So I do. Come with me."

They made their way back to Bill's bedroom.

Dipper sat on the bed while Bill unbuttoned his white shirt. He plucked his phone up and opened his messages.

_I'm gay_

Bill had all the buttons undone revealing the smooth skin. He tugged it off to examine it.

_Holy shit I'm gay_

Bill stretched his arms above his head and groaned at the pleasant feeling. Dipper's mouth went dry while staring at Bill's back.

_A homosexual_

He turned to face Dipper for a few moments while holding the shirt up to the light to see if he could spot any tiny spects of blood.

_Queer_

Bill's hip bones were visible and Dipper swallowed.

_A homo_

Bill ran a hand through his messy blond hair to straighten it up.

_gAY_

The blond groaned knowing that he'd have to dispose of the shirt. Frustration lay obvious on his face.

_He's hot_

His eye's glanced over to the boy on his phone with red cheeks. He smirked.

_Full homo_

Bill moaned and ran his hands down his chest and watched Dipper's breathing pick up.

_*Gay Panic*_

Bill slowly walked over with a suggestive look and Dipper laughed nervously,still texting away.

_*laughs in homosexual*_

The phone was tossed aside and hands pushed him down to the bed,Bill following. His lips by his ear. "Did Daddy get you excited?" A hand cupped his forming boner and he gasped out a 'yes'.  His teeth nipped at the boys earlobe while his hand palmed him through his trousers.  "Please Daddy."

Bill hummed and sat up to remove Dipper's shirt. Fingers finding his nipples and tugging. "We can get these done today." Dipper arched his back and whined. "Relax,Daddy's gonna take care of you." He retorted and grinded his ass against the bulge in the brunets pants. Dipper's hands reached up to hold onto Bill's shoulders to support him more. He bit the tip of his tongue and stared at the man above him. His eyes were half lidded and seemed to be in thought.

Bill stopped his movement making Dipper whine. He stood up and pulled Dipper's clothing off. "Daddy's gonna eat this tight little asshole."

Dipper flushed at the dirty talk. "Mhmm is he?" Bill licked his lips and stuffed cushions under him to prop him up. "Yes he is,gonna eat you out so good. Daddy wants your asshole to be gaping."  Dipper threw his head back with a smile. "Yes please Daddy."   
Bill squeezed his thighs and licked around the hole before flattening his tongue to lick upwards. Dipper sighed and fisted the sheets,his toes curling. The blond pushed his tongue in and curled it dragging a moan from Dipper.

Dipper wrapped his arms under his knees to pull them closer to his chest. Bill released his hold and moved to grip his asscheeks to spread them further. Dipper tensed with pleasure when Bill tongue fucked him. A hand trailing up to lazily jerk his dick. "Daddy daddy im-im-"

Bill pulled away and stopped touching the boy. He tutted. "I didn't say you were allowed to cum so you can't." Dipper whined and pouted. "You suck." He muttered.

Bill hummed. "No,you do." His hand grabbing Dipper by the hair to drag him down to his clothed erect cock. "I have an idea." He positioned Dipper on his back and to have his head hanging off the edge of the bed. Bill pulled Dippers jaw open and pushed his dick in.

Dipper gagged and reached up to grip Bill's hips to steady himself. "Fuck...that's the stuff..."  His hips rolling into the tight heat. Dippers eyes watered when he thrusted into his throat,Bill's hand tracing the bulge that appeared.

"Do me a favour and push this in." Bill dangled a plug in his face. Dipper coughed and gagged when he pulled out,the blond pushed the plug in his mouth to gather salvia to then allow Dipper to plug his ass.

       
"That's it,show me that ass." 

    Dipper rolled onto his back and spread his legs. Bill removed the plug and replaced it with his lubed hand,Dipper moaning at the intrusion. "Ever been fisted before?" "Nope." "There's a first for everything."

Dipper yelped when Bill's hand uncurled and pressed against his prostate. Buzzing coming from his pockets,Bill groaned and answered.

"What's up? I'm kinda in the middle of something."  Bill moved his hand around pushing pressure on different points making the boy squirm and whine. _"Oh please,cleaning up the blood can wait."_ Thad chimed in. "Oh no,I'm in the middle of fucking." Bill smirked into the phone and thrusted his fist in further to get an audible moan. "Hear that?"

_"Jesus Christ Bill! You don't answer during sex! Now shut up I have a client who needs something."_

"Where are you? I haven't seen you in a couple hours?"

Dipper threw his head back at a partially hard thrust. Bill's eyes darting down to him for a second.

_"Currently on a jet back to the UK. I do have a life outside of you."_

"Right, I sometimes forget that." Bill rolled his eyes,his voice laced with sarcasm. "Now what's this need?" The blond curled his finger upwards and Dipper bit his tongue. "D-daddy gonna c-cum-"

_"Gross,I can hear that."_

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Bill purred into the phone. "You're not allowed to cum PineTree,I've said this already."

_"Stop talking into the phone."_

"Why? Am I making you hard.... _master?_ "

_"Bill I swear to god I'll-"_

"Mhmm spank me master,I've been bad." He moaned into the phone. Thad's breath hitched and he groaned. " _Stop it. Do this another time,this is important."_

Bill laughed into the phone. "Why are you using your dom voice on me?" _"Shut up slut."_ Bill clamped his mouth shut,he removed his hand from Dipper to stroke himself. _"Now that you've shut up like the good huge whore you are, I can tell you what I need. I have a client who is offering two million to anyone who can protect them. Are you up?"_ Bill sighed and contemplated the option. "I guess I could,send Amorphous and Keyhole." The phone line went dead and he tossed the phone to the side.

"Where were we?"

"You were going to fuck my brains out?" Dipper suggested. "Yes a perfect idea."

    Dipper squeezed his eyes shut at the immense pleasure that coursed through him. "F-Fuck-you better be paying me b-big time,yes! Fuck right there-ah! Daddy yes!"   
Bill hovered over his face and leaned down to his ear. "Hmm,of course I am." A moan breathed next to his ear. "A-Atleast-shit! Ten thousand..." Dipper's nails dug into Bill's back and scratched downwards. Bill chuckled and hovered over his face again,lips right above the teens. "Mhmm fuck...you under value yourself darling." Bill thursted deeper and Dipper exhaled while throwing his head back,nails digging into Bill's skin leaving red crescent indents.  
"Fifty thousand." The blond said and connected their lips into a lustful kiss.

A knock interrupted them.

Bill glared at the door that opened to reveal his twin. Within the held glare Bill continued to fuck Dipper. Will was flustered immediately and shouted out apologies.

\---

Bill stood in the doorway holding Dipper to his chest tightly. His father's men standing and staring at the body. "Such a shame,he was a brilliant man." One of them muttered while holding the gun Bill's had discarded on the floor earlier.

"It has no finger prints,did you see the person who was responsible for this?"

Bill proceeded to switch to Arabic and describe the so called intruder who killed the head of the Cipher family. Dipper stood awkwardly just looking between the two men as they spoke,trying to guess what they were saying and greatly failing.

"As of your father's death it seems that you now are the head of the Cipher's. Your orders?"

Bill released Dipper and took a seat behind the desk,pulling drawers out and rummaging through them. "Stay and protect my mother. While I'm not here she will be acting as head. I want frequent updates and information about everything. I work from the States but be ready to answer at my command. I don't fuck around gentlemen.  Welcome to the Mafia,I'll be in contact."

\---

"So where are we going?" Dipper asked as he sprinted to keep up with the taller blond. "To see Lava."

"That offers no explanation." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Lava,my dear, is a buddy of mine. I trust her with all my body modifications. Piercings and tattoos." Bill explained and grabbed the younger boy's hand in his. Dipper panicked and tried to remove his hand. "Let go! Bill seriously isn't it dangerous to be gay here?!" Bill just turned to smile at him. A police officer staring at the two.

Bill placed a hand under his chin and lifted. They made eye contact before connecting into a rough kiss. 

Bill smirked and nodded towards the police officer who was pale. "Evening." The blond greeted. "H-Hello Mr C-Cipher."

The two carried on.

"The mafia runs this part of town PineTree. I own multiple safe houses for Egyptian lgbt persons and youth. " The older squeezed tighter. "My father was worried for me,a young gay man where it's illegal to be homosexual. So he panicked and thought about all the other youth who are in my situation but don't have the resources to help and protect themselves." He exhaled. "Probably the only good thing he's done. Ever since that I've opened a gay club here for people to celebrate and be proud. Every year I come home and help for pride month if I'm available." Dipper stared up at how sincere the expression was on the blond's face. "Youre wonderful."

Bill looked down with a slight blush.

"W-What?"

Dipper leaned up on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled apart for air Bill was flushed red. He blinked and pouted to himself and with a huff he dragged the younger boy all the way down the street into a tattoo shop.

"Bill Cipher!" A women exclaimed with glee. She had fire red hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail,black gloves placed on her hands that she was in the middle of removing. "Lava,hello my darling." Bill kissed the back of her hand. "I need a favour."

She cracked her knuckles and grinned. "My services are available to you all the time." Bill pushed Dipper forward and he stumbled. "Two piercings right here." He pointed at his chest as the nipples.

     Dipper stared in the mirror at the two bars that sat on his chest. Pierced through his nipples. "They look so pretty." Bill cooed from behind him. "Give me all the different designs." He threw over his shoulder at the red head. "Of course." 


	10. Tasteless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter because I didn't know how to lead into the next chapter where shit hits the fan??

Bill roared with anger and flipped the table causing the contents to fly and go everywhere. Dipper stared at the mess in front of him.

"Oh my god that's so sad,alexa play despacito."

Suddenly,the song began to play and William burst out laughing along with Dipper,Bill puzzled at what was happening. "I didn't actually know you had alexa!" He snorted out in between laughs. Will clapped his hands trying to stop but reached the place of shaking with silent laughter. "I-I'm crying! I can't!"  He smacked the ground and shouted out. "Alexa stop!"

"What the fuck just happened?" Bill asked the two who were wiping away tears. "What happened was me kicking your ass at Monopoly." Dipper grinned. "Before that dumbass."

"A meme,I wasn't actually aware you had her in your house."

"Then why say...?"

"Bill what the fuck? Do you not use social media?"

"...no?"

\---

Bill stared at his watch with a neutral face. He sighed twisted his ring on his middle finger with boredom,Dipper sitting to his left while his twin was standing talking to the lady at the front desk in Arabic.  He tuned it out but caught snippets of their conversation but it wasn't interesting enough for him to even bother. Mostly just trying to snag free things and the lady flirting. His watch beeped catching his attention and informing him that it was time to go. He stood up and gestured to Dipper to follow.  He walked up behind his twin and tried to get him to follow but he wouldn't budge. He groaned and griped his upper arm.

"He sucks cock."

And dragged him away from the lady who now seemed to be very embarrassed by her actions. Will scoffed.

"Thats biphobic,I'm offended. How dare you bi erase me."

"Your attitude is homophobic."

"Your fashion sense is transphobic."

Bill gasped and placed a hand over his chest. "How dare you. I am a beautiful strong ass independent women. Your face is sexist."

"We have the same face!" Will retorted immediately.

"Can you two stop bickering for two seconds?!" Dipper exclaimed at the twins.

Bill with a straight face clicked his fingers in a Z motion. "Slay Queen."

Dipper face palmed.

 

            The plane trip was was a lot longer than the last one due to the fact that he wasn't conscious for most of it but it didn't seem as dragged out as he thought. The twins were surprisingly entertaining and in good moods. No business talk, just siblings joking around and having fun. And getting drunk,relaying out memories of their childhood moments to the younger male sitting across from them. Dipper smiled at their behavior and couldn't wait to see his twin again. He missed her more than he expected to,not being around her bubbly presence was odd. But all the same he found it calming to get away from her high energy personality for a couple of days.

A couple hours in it was announced that they were to be landing soon which confused the brunet. Bill confirmed that they were landing because Will was visiting relatives.

They landed in Spain thirty minutes later.   
The two stayed on the jet when Will hugged goodbye.

"Our mother's side still lives here. Will kept her last name if you were wondering,it's why he can freely walk around,his identification lands him as a different person not related to the Cipher's. William Iglesias."

         For the rest of the plane trip Dipper updated Bill up on memes and what Vine was. He wanted the man to get the references he made and he found it funny for the blond to say them at random things,he desperately wanted to hear them in the  _dangerous situations._

"Is this why you told Will he needed milk when he tripped earlier?" Dipper covered his mouth while he laughed and nodded. "Mabel and I quote these a lot when we are together." Bill who was still staring at the screen asked, "So what's your favourite one?" "There's so many but that one with the dog in the hoodie walking to 'Sexyback' is a top five." 

Dipper stared at the older blond and pursed his lips. 

_I've gotten too close._

\---

    Stan's eyes darted around the room and he snuck into Ford's office quickly closing the door behind him and locking it among with yanking the string of the blinds down. He sat in the office chair and switched the computer on. Luckily Stan knew Ford well enough that his password was predictable and easy to guess. He pushed a USB stick in and clicked into certain files,downloading everything he could get his hands on. The door handle jiggled and Stan froze in panic. The door was unlocked and his twin walked in. Ford smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" 

Stan thought of excuses and one shot out of his mouth. "Needed some alone time." Ford hummed and walked across to a coffee machine he kept on a table to the side. When Ford had his back to him Stan covered the USB stick with a newspaper and a mug. Stan had mastered being undercover and playing a character that wasn't assigned to him. He doubted he would have gotten caught with Cipher's goons if he went in the way he wanted to. His poker face was amazing. He could lie through his teeth. 

Ford turned and sipped at his coffee. "Doing okay?" 

A simple question that he answered.

Moments later the  _download completed_ popped up and he removed the USB and bunched it into his fist and stood up. 

  
"Welp I'm off,see ya around Poindexter!"

\----

Dipper thanked Eight for the ride home after jumping out and fetching his new suitcase filled with new clothes that Bill had bought him due to the fact that he just randomly took the teen with him without any clothing except for the ones on his back. He snuck his key in the door and twisted,hoping that Mabel had took out her key from the door,to his luck she didn't. He tried to twist it again and it unlocked. 

_Must be stiff,ill ask her about it later._

Dipper dropped his bag at the door and closed it behind him. He was met by a dark apartment with a soft light coming from under a door at the end of the hallway. Mabel's room. "I'm home!" He called out and placed his keys in the bowl on the side table. The door opened and Mabel ran out squealing with joy. "DIPPER!" 

The two caught up and Mabel started crying with joy due to another situation. 

"Look!" She held up her left hand and on her ring finger lay a diamond ring. Dipper gasped and grabbed her hand. "Really?!" Mabel nodded and they both screamed. "Guess what else?" "What?" "So, we were at dinner last night. Very romantic and gay-" "The usual." "Definitely. A big gay moment Two lesbians in their natural habitat. So I get down on one knee and take out my ring box AND THEN she giggles and pulls one out too!"

"Oh my god Mabel that's so cute,i'm so happy for you!" 

\---

Dipper sat on Bill's desk and swung his legs. "Mabel got engaged ereyesterday." Bill tilted his head with risen eyebrows. "Really? That's great. I should send her a gift."

  Bill was pacing in front of the teen with pages in his hands,eyes scanning the words before switching to the next page. "Not yet. She hasn't told anyone. She'd know if you did." Bill faultured and turned. "When are you going to tell her little tree?" "What? That i'm fucking her boss for money and the only reason she got the job was because of me? Never."

Bil narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know that?" 

"One of the people in the eyeballs group told me."  

Bill hummed with frustration and texted something into his phone and pocketed it. "What else?" Dipper raised his hands in surrender. "Nothing else,I swear." 

The scene smoothly transitioned to the two initiating intercourse. 

Dipper exhaled sharply when Bill pulled his hair back forcing his head to face upwards. Papers and office supplies shattered all over the floor below them along with Dipper's bottom half clothing. The blond billionaire fucking him doggystyle.  Dipper bit his lip and cried out at a deep thrust. Bill grinned smugly. "You like that?" Dipper struggled to get any words out,his breath leaving him at how good and  _too much_  it was. "Fuck yes daddy!" He rushed out when he caught some air yet it left him immediately.  Bill leaned down to kiss his neck. "Such a good little boy-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed and his arms gave out causing his chest to hit the desk  _hard._

She booked it out of the room. Dipper sat up slowly groaning at the pain of getting the wind knocked out of him. He cursed while pulling his trousers back on. 

After multiple attempts at calling his sister and texting he got no response from her. "She's not in the building." Bill stated putting his office phone down.

"None of her friends have seen her. Or family." Dippers voice was laced with worry.

"Your sister will call when she's ready darling. Give her time to process this." Bill placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "You're right." Bill grinned. "Of course I am,I always am." A sinister smile now taking over his face. "We have an auction to get to,forget about her for just a night~" He cooed softly into the teens ear,kisses trailing the back of his neck making him shiver.

"Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favourite vine? I have too many.
> 
> Idk if you wanna ask me shit or talk to me my tumblr is alexisacookie, it's a giant shitpost. that sick age reveal and face reveal tho *finger guns* 
> 
> sorry im tired lol


	11. Sickly Sweet

  
_Bill never expected this to happen again,the same emotions flooded his system as they did that day._  

 

_Fight,Flight or Freeze._

_He recalls how he chose flight all those years ago,the adrenaline coursing through him and he just ran as fast as he could. The panic causing hyperventilating but he pushed through and just kept running._

_He got used to Fight. His bodies immediate response to flood him with adrenaline and anger. There was little to no panic just anger as he punched and punched and punched. Attacked until the adrenaline left leaving him sluggish,tight and sore._

_Freeze was new. He's never felt this before. His body just shutting down and keeping him frozen in place,words feeling as though they were muffled or so far away,eye's blurry and tunnel vision. Stuck in this dissociative state until he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He snapped out of it and shouted._

\----

Bill escorted Dipper in the building,the two taking a different pathway as all the other people. They ended up on another balcony seating spot. Bill taking his seat and patting for the teen to sit next to him,this time it was one long chair instead of two. The teen took a seat next to him and played with his suit blazer. It felt a little too tight. Most likely the blond's doing,he _was_ the one who gave the information to the tailor. Probably made it tighter on purpose. Down below was a huge crowd of people dressed in all sorts of clothing,although you could tell the rich apart from everyone else due to the over dressing. Everyone down there had masks,all different. The rich having full face ones,many middle class people just having ones that  cover the eyes. 

When it went silent you could hear the screams and crying from people behind the stage. The same person from the last auction Dipper was at walked onto the stage and stood in the center. Once the greetings and explanations ended it started. 

"You weren't joking..." Dipper was speechless at how wild and loud the crowd got when a child was pushed on stage,tears rolling down her cheeks. Paddles raising and arguments already rearing their heads. People pushing and shoving to get their paddle higher than the person in front,bids being shouted from all over the room. Dipper stared at the wonder and sick joy that Bill's face was radiating. "Such _vile_ humans." Dipper barely heard him at how low he muttered it. " _Disgusting_ creatures." Spoken louder. His eyes rolled. "And people think _i'm_ bad."

A bang echoed throughout the room. "SOLD TO NUMBER FIFTY SEVEN!" 

A man stood up and ran backstage after the child was dragged back. 

"What do they do with them? The children I mean..." Dipper's voice held a shake. Bill shrugged lazily. "Anything they want. It's theirs once they buy it." Dipper cringing at the _it's_ and how casually it rolled off the man's tongue,it shows experience. Bill lulled his head to the side,glancing at Dipper. "Yes it's mostly sexual. Boohoo,get over it."  Dipper pulled his knees up to his chest. "But it's so _wrong_." Bill blinked slowly. "Well you didn't say that when you bought that new computer did you? Yeah that's right baby,you're spending _dirty_ money. You really think I get most of it from the company?" Bill spat out a laugh. "That's just a cover,well some of it." The blond gazed at Dipper's face and moved closer,crawling towards the teen,his fingers grasping his chin and squeezing tightly. "Aww you're so _innocent_!" Dipper cried out at the pain and wrapped his hands on Bill's wrist to try tug it off. "D-Daddy you're hurting me-" "No no it's just a front to make it look like I _earn_ my money. Do you even know how little money Dreamscape even makes me?" Bill leaned closer to the boy who was getting more frightened. "That's a rhetorical question,don't answer it."  Dipper turned his head away but it was forced back. " _Look at me_." Dipper whimpered. 

"Money laundering is such an interesting thing,a great way to keep that shitty dream alive. The employees don't do _shit_. _Your sister isn't important_ to me,she's just an _old_ used pawn-" "P-Please,don't talk about her like tha-" "That _I_ _used_ to get to _you_." Noses touching and breath rapid. "I've been watching you _Mason_."

His face sinking to his neck to trail kisses. " _For a very long time_."

Dipper froze with fear while Bill just sniggered.  "You're just _so beautiful_ I couldn't help but _crave_ you." A hand caressing his cheek. "You were just so _pretty_. A beautiful sixteen year old boy."  Bill hovered back up and forced eye contact. "And now I have you and i'm _never letting you go_." 

Frozen with fear and wide eyed,he couldn't help but find it _sickly sweet_.

\----

A hooded figure walked into the police station and up to the front desk. 

"Can I talk to Detective Pines? I'm here to report a crime. It's about Bill Cipher." 

She picked up the phone. "Detective Pines? Yes there's a little boy here who wants to report a crime...something about Bill Cipher...right away." She hung up and looked down at him. "Follow me please."

\---

Dipper's eyes stayed glued to the stage after Bill's statement. A little part of him loving what he had heard but the other creeped and scared at it. 

\---

"I'd like this to stay anonymous." The hooded kid spoke towards the detective. They had gone to a private interview room and Stanford set a recorder and pressed play,he stated the date and time before starting the conversation.  "So, can you elaborate on your situation?"   

The kid looked around the room nervously and inhaled. "Bill Cipher is currently trafficking humans and selling them right as we speak. I have multiple pictures and other evidence stuff if you need it..." He pulled out a large envelope and passed it across the table. Ford opened it and gasped. "Bill Cipher is Bill Cipher. He didn't die all those years ago,he faked it. William Cipher is the identity he took,if you search for William Iglesias you'll find that he's the real founder of Mindscape,just kept his mother's maiden name." 

After reviewing it over with his team and finding it to be correct and useable they all got in position.

\---

"Come here." Bill grabbed the teens hand and tugged him to his side,wrapping his hand around him. Dipper sighed internally but cuddled into the older man. 

"Let me go!" A scream echoed from down below causing the two to stare. "Please anyone help me!" 

"What a drama queen." Bill said and looked down at Dipper,a playful smile. "Parents excuse my potty mouth..." He stood up and leaned over the railing. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The room falling into complete silence except for Dipper who was giggling his ass off in his seat. This was a moment he wanted to hear him quote the references and he got one. The blond took a seat beside the giggling teen and grinned. "When we get home you can hold Breakfast while I sing." " I want to see my little boy...here he comes!""I want to see my little boy." "Here he comes!" 

"We are so lame." 

\---

Ford and Wendy opened the door to the car and sat in. "Are we finally going to bust this guy?" Wendy threw the question out. Ford adjusted the mirror and his seatbelt before pressing the car into drive. " I hope so."

\---

"I need the rest room,I won't be too long." Dipper said nudging Bill's arm off him and standing up. "Be back soon,my favourite part is coming up." Bill waved him off.

      It was when he was washing his hands that he heard it. The loud commotion and vibration of footsteps running. He didn't know what was happening but had a feeling it wasn't good....But terrible. He sighed and stared at his reflection,shaking his hands out and down into the sink. He groaned loudly and snatched some paper towels to dry his hands. The only good thing he felt was that the soap smelt really good,everything else sucked. There was screaming and shouting although muffled by the walls he could very much hear it.

Bill attracts trouble.

He's a magnet for anything bad,a disastrous person. But it turns out Dipper is metal. He couldn't help but be attracted to the man,the dangers being oh so exciting. Who isn't attracted to the villains? He was more exciting,never a dull day or conversation. The man's mind worked in a wonderful mysterious way. He could tell the difference between medicated Bill and non medicated. The two thought so very differently but are so alike. The random impulses he would catch the thirty year old doing would make his day.

Bill intensely staring at a candle to then touch it suddenly and curse loudly,placing his burnt finger in his mouth. "See I told you it would hurt!" He spoke harshly aloud to himself.

Dipper catching him right before he sticks a fork in a plug socket or in the toaster. Just getting a mumbled, "Dont know,just wanted to."

He recalls watching Bill for half an hour,he was staring in the mirror with scissors in his hand,bringing them up to his hair and then removing them.

He smiles at all the times he caught Bill sticking things in his mouth. The embarrassed blushes,eye's that dodged his and a whine of knowing he got caught again. "I can't help it! Stop laughing at me!" 

He had a hard time trying to stop the man from licking batteries after doing it once. He kept claiming to loving the tingling sensation it gave him.

The excessive smoking was a downside. He seemed more shaken. He was talking to himself more. Bill was stressed. And stress makes symptoms worse. Dipper didn't judge him,just helped him cope. 

The withdrawal had taken full affect and ended. He hadn't seen the twin take anymore meds since the day he had attacked and choked his brother. 

It clicked and fitted the reason on why he kept jumping between being scary and affectionate.

He peaked his head out seeing that the coast was clear and then sprinted back to Bill. He stopped in place and hid behind a wall. 

Ford and Wendy. Bill in handcuffs.

"Bill Cipher you are under arrest for the possession of illegal drugs,human trafficking,murder-"

Bill looked lifeless,Dipper stared at the man who was frozen stiff in place,his eyes completely empty as if void of life.

"-You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

Silence.

The two began to drag him with them and Dipper stood out. He had to do something. Why wasn't Bill doing anything?!

"Bill!"

The life snapped back into his eyes.  
"Dipper!" He pulled against the cuffs. Ford paused. "Dipper?"  The teen ran up to the blond and grasped his pale yellow shirt. "What do you need me to do?"  Dipper tightened his hold,Bill exhaled. "Strange and Chruch." 

The blond was sure the teen would be able to figure out what he meant and get him the help he needed. This was bad. Really bad. He wasn't careful enough. The rat wasn't dealt with. They _lied_ to him.

_Lied to a god...how dare they...I'll kill th-_

Dipper nodded and pulled him into a passionate kiss but was quickly grabbed and pulled away by another officer.

\---

    Dipper stood outside his apartment pacing. The air was brisk but his stress pacing kept him warm. He had already been on the phone to multiple people trying to see what he could do. If he _could_ do anything.

Obviously _Strange_ meant Thaddeus Strange so he was dialling once again. Within just a couple rings the phone was answered. _"Look I'm busy right now call another ti-"_

Without missing a beat Dipper cut him off with, "Thad,it's Dipper,I need your help."

_"Oh hey Dipper what's up?"_

"Bill just got arrested and is being charged,he's going to court."

 _"Oh fuck! Fuck shit cunt uh fuck where is it."_ Thad stumbled around his bed room and grabbed his notebook that was laying of his side drawer and flipping to a certain page. "Listen closely Dipper." _"Okay?"_

"You were dating William Cipher. The CEO of Mindscape. You weren't aware that Bill and Will were two different people. Okay? You weren't aware and have no idea who Bill Cipher is." Dipper hummed back to him. Giving the understanding of what he needed to do if necessary. _"What does church mean?"_ "It means call Will and tell him what's going on! Look I'm going to catch the next flight available. Keep me posted."

\---

A mass text was sent and everyone's phone buzzed at the same time,all picking up to find the following text.

**_He's pleading not guilty by reason of insanity._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my impulsive behaviour makes me laugh. I don't know how many times I've been caught doing weird things. We love venting through characters in this household.


	12. Sugary Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow sex between two different people

Bill screamed and tried to pry everyone's hands off him. Shaking violently but he was grabbed harder.  "Get your hands off me!!!" He shouted and felt tears rise to his eyes. "How dare you touch me! A God! Get your hands off me!!" His knees gave out and he pushed all his weight downwards. Hector ran towards him and shooed the guards away giving his client some room.

Bill hyperventilated and rocked himself back and forth to relax his mind and senses.  The stimming helping him relax but he continued to slow his heart rate down. Hector clicked his fingers and Bill looked up,relief in his eyes that the man didn't touch him. "You're okay. No one wants to hurt you." He slowly reached out but Bill snapped again. "Take your flithy human hands off me!" Hector stumbled backwards but leaned forward again. "Let's take a seat over there okay?" He spotted Bill's fingers digging into his wrists,nails puncturing skin causing blood to appear,he's seen Bill do this before. Right after or during attacks he was prone to hurting himself. He knew his boss wasn't doing it intentionally,they had a conversation years back about it. Muttering about how a demon would take over his body and make him do horrible things to himself.

"Lets go sit down,please."

The court room was silent,everyone just staring at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes.  Mutters from all over the room started once he sat down. _"I bet he's faking it." "I feel so sorry for him." "Such a faker." "What a_ _liar."_

The judge smacking the desk with his mallet. "Silence! Court is now in session."

\---

_Bill rolled his eye's while muttering under his breath. "Come to America they said,it'll be fun they said." He was walking down the street of a small town. "Take over William's business,it'll be easy. Ha! Bullshit...I know right! They expect us to do everything just because we are immortal."_

_Gravity Falls,it was a peaceful little town,only took two hours to get to from his business. Probably why Thad took residence here._

_Bill looked across the street and spotted a diner,he was debating on whether to go in or not when he saw_ him. _The most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.  He was walking out of the diner with a girl at his side. Twins. Bill watched him turn and follow the same path he was,into the forest. Thoughts flooding his head. Mostly about how weak and easy children are to overpower._  
  
_"Great job Bill. Attracted to a child. What am I? A pedophile?"_

_He cursed and slapped his cheek. "You're twenty seven years old snap out of it!"_

_\---_

"Objection!" Hector shouted standing up. "Sustained. Watch your mouth Mr Smith." The judge stared at the lawyer with a glare. Mr Smith just raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright,is it true you took over your brother, William's identity?" "Yes." "Why?" "Had to." Bill shrugged his shoulders. "But why?" "They told me to." "And who are _they_ Mr Cipher?" "The demons."

\---

_"Right you owe me a hard fucking." Bill's opening statement was when Thad opened his door. Thad chuckled and stepped aside. "What's the occasion?" Bill pulled his tie loose and threw it on the sofa. "I saw a really cute kid outside and_ fuck _I really wanted to ruin him." His waist coat thrown next to his tie. "Now get over here and ruin_ me." _"How could I say no to that?"_

_-:-_

_"_ I'd like to call my witness please." Hector said and watched Bill's therapist take a stand swear to not lie. Hector walked towards her and started his defence.

"Who are you to my client Miss Down?"

"I am his psychologist and therapist."

"And how long have you been seeing Mr Cipher?"

"Objection!" "Overruled."

"Since he was fifteen years old."

"And why was Bill sent in to see you?"

"His mother brought him in due to his impulsive behaviour and worried he was going to develop what her husband has."

"And what does he have?"

"Bill's father has antisocial personality disorder."

"Can you tell me,what has my client been diagnosed with?"

"Bipolar disorder with psychotic features, antisocial personality disorder,sexual sadism disorder and sexual masochism disorder."

"And this caused him to act how exactly?"

\---

_The two slammed againist the wall and Bill moaned loudly. "F-Fuck, put your cock in me already." Thad tutted and grinded against him. "You haven't earned it slut."_

_Bill whined and went to wrap his arms around Thad's neck but his hands were slammed against the wall above his head,Thad leaning in and licking up his neck causing the blond to shiver and mewl at the sensation. He lulled his head to the side giving more access and exhaled sharply when he felt teeth tease against the skin. "P-please-" "What? What do you want Bill?" "Bite me...please.." "please what?"_

_"Please bite me master please!"  Thad hummed and followed through,his teeth sinking into the flesh until it broke skin and bled. The taste of iron flooding his mouth,Bill moaning and panting above him,wrists trying to escape his hold. Thad removed his teeth and sucked hickies all the way up his neck and hovered over his lips,the other panting hot breath onto him. "Remember the days where just biting would cause you to cum? Hmm I miss you being such a whore for my mouth."_

_The blond whimpered and leaned his head forward trying to connect into a kiss. Thad leaned away. "Master." He pouted and tried to lean closer.  "Oh? Does my little whore still want my mouth?" "Yes yes yes! Please I wanna taste it." "You wanna taste your worthless blood?" "Yes please master."_

_The closer he leaned the further back Bill's face went,the back of his head hit the wall once again and his eye's kept darting between Thads eyes and bloodied lips. The blood arousing him more than he liked. "What do I get in return?" "My mouth,my throat,fuck please choke me with your cock. I want it...I need it."  Thad hummed with delight and connected into a rough forceful kiss.  Bill shoving his tongue passed teeth to bask in the familiar flavour of his blood. The two muscles rubbing together causing pleasant feelings to erupt. Thad smirked into the kiss and bit down. Bill gasped and moaned at the sharp pain that Thad inflicted,hands clenching to a fist above his head and hips bucking.  "More more more." He chanted into his mouth._

_"Get on your knees if you want more."_

_Bill dropped to his knees as soon as his wrists were released and undid the others pants allowing them to drop. He groaned and pulled the underwear down and Thad sighed at the feeling. Bill grasped his cock and licked up the whole length while keeping eye contact. His other hand wrapping around and pumping while he sucked the tip in to his mouth and swirled his tongue. Thad exhaled a breathy moan and gripped Bill's golden locks and pulled hard,the moan vibrating around his dick. The sharp pain in Bills scalp going straight to_ his _dick._

_He opened his mouth and pushed down more,taking more of Thad's length in to his mouth,moving one hand to cup his balls making the other moan and buck further into his mouth. "Such a cockslut."  Bill pulled away with a 'pop' and a string of saliva following. "Only for you." Thad laughed and fisted his hand in his hair,dragging him up for a kiss,the salty taste of his pre cum entering his mouth. "Let me fuck that pretty face." "Yes please."_

_He dropped back down to his knees and opened his mouth obediently._

_Hands back in his blond hair and a cock being forced into his mouth. Thad thrusted all the way in into the others throat and back out again,repeating the process until he thrusted in and stayed. Bill's throat contracting around his cock and hands squeezing tightly at his thighs. Bill's face had turned red and his eye's held panic and arousal._

_Thad held his breath and then it hit him,the overwhelming rush of pleasure as he came in Bill's throat,moans tumbling out of his mouth and shaking. With a long exhale he pulled out and Bill coughed violently while inhaling air that his burning lungs needed so badly._  
_Red faced with cum and drool leaking from his swollen lips._

_Thad giggled and pushed his foot on Bills dick and pressed. A shocked face rising. " you came?! From that?! Oh my god you really are just a dumb cock hungry whore!"_

_Bill leaned back on his hands and stared up at the raven haired man while panting. "You know I am baby." He purred._

_\---_

_"_ We find the defendant not guilty by reason of insanity! Bill Cipher you will be transferred to Gravity Falls Mental Institution For The Criminally Insane."

Hector grinned. "We won." He whispered to Bill."Don't worry boss."

Bill stared at the judge. His plan worked....but he's already a psychopath so it would have worked. There's no way they would have declared him sane.  He's sure it's the video footage that sold them on it.

_"As you can see here Bill Cipher has been hospitalized multiple times."_

All the times he was hospitalized in his teens. Mostly they recorded his sessions and behaviour.

Sixteen years old just explaining with such glee all about the demons that spoke to him and all about how his pet Axolotl would tell him to do things.

Seventeen years old just bouncing his knee and explaining how a demon kept taking over his body and making him say horrible things to his mother.

_"I don't mean them! You have to believe me! I love my Mamá I would never say those things. I'd rather kill myself than say such horrible things to her."_

Eighteen. Involuntary hold. Sitting in the chair completely relaxed with his arms crossed. 

" _Listen doc,it's not that I don't care or anything. It's just the need...an unstoppable need to make him disappear.  He looks like me. I can't have that. I'm supposed to be one of a kind."_

\---

_Thad collapsed onto the sofa and Bill followed. He straddled him and unbuttoned his shirt letting it slide to the floor. "Gimme more."   "Jesus,give me a few minutes to recharge." Bill groaned and rolled his eyes. "But I want it now!"_

_He rolled his hips and Thad gasped,his hands reached around and down to rest on the globes of his clothed ass cheeks. "I'll blow you,calm down. You know I need a few minutes." "That's your downfall." Bill's hands moved to his own chest and pinched his nipples. Thad's eyebrows raising. His hands trailing upwards to Bill's middle back and pulling him closer so he could latch his mouth to the pink bud. Bill cursed and placed his hands on top of the sofa on either side of Thad._

_"C-Careful, I'm sensitive there."_

_He sucked and licked circles around the sensitive nipple watching the older shut his eyes and struggle to breathe through his mouth. He pinched it between his teeth and he yelped arching into the pain. Thad pulled away and swashed a finger in his mouth before pushing it under the waist band and into the blond's asshole._

_"Oh fuck!" Bill rocked his ass back and arched his chest. Thad flattened his tongue and licked up the hard bud,his dick had yet to stir back to life._

_\---_

Dipper's phone rang and he jumped for it,picking up immediately. "Hello?"

" _He won the plea."_

Dipper sighed with relief.

_"There's been a change in plans. Eight's going to take you to the airport. You're going to Italy to meet some people that we need help from. There you'll meet Thaddeus."_

"Okay."

The line went dead. Dipper ran into his room and picked up his unpacked suitcase that he had from Egypt and grabbed a pen to write a note on the fridge if Mabel was to return. He hadn't seen her yet but had gotten a text from Pacifica that she was with her.

\---

_Bill's pants were pulled down and Thad sat in between his legs. They had swapped places,leaving Thad on the floor while Bill was on the sofa. Red and purple hickies littered all over his neck and chest,large dark ones surrounding his nipples._

_Thad pushed his legs apart and kissed the inside of his thighs watching Bill's cock twitch and leak fluid. He nibbled at the skin on both legs leaving more marks and a flushed man above him,hands creeping down to his cock. "If you even touch it I swear i'll give you blue balls and lock it in a cage." Bill whined and brought his hands up to his hair instead. Thad spat on his hand and wrapped it around his cock and jacked it. His mouth latching back to the inside of his thigh and sucking at the skin._

_"Lift." Bill lifted his legs up and choked out a moan when Thads tongue met his hole. "You're rimming me? I thought you were you were going to suck me off?"_

_Thad hummed, "I_ can _do both." "Please d-ah!"_

_Thad engulfed the tip of his penis into his mouth and tongued at the slit,pre cum leaking out and washing over his taste buds. With a pop he pulled off and stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked._

_"What are you doing?" Bill squeezed his toes in anticipation. "Give me a second." Thad bit back. Bill sighed and resting his head back,hands reaching out to grab under his knees to hold his legs up. "Hurry up,I can't keep my legs like this forever."_

_"Then drop them dimwit."_

_Thad's fingers pushed passed the rim of Bill's hole and pressed in. With his other hand he grabbed Bill's erection and went back to sucking while he thrusted the fingers in and out,curling upwards against the blond's prostate. "Fuck ah! That's it!"_

_The black haired man dragged his teeth along the shaft and Bill moaned loudly,cum shooting into his mouth. Thad grinned and climbed up the caramel skin. Lips connecting and Bill's mouth opened into the kiss. Thad smirked and pulled away. "Open up!" He patted his cheek and spit the cum into his mouth. Bill swallowed while holding eye contact._

_"Thank you master~" he cooed._

_"You're so fucking disgusting." "You love it."_

_The two pushed into a rough kiss and their teeth clashed causing the two to pull away in pain._

_"Ouch."_

_They both ignored the pain and went back into the heavy make out again. Thad wrapping his arms around and tangling his fingers in his hair.  "Let me piss in your mouth." Bill recoiled backwards. "No." Thad rose an eyebrow, "Your ass?"  "No Thad!"  "You know you like it!" "Shut up!" He growled and smashed their lips together,tongue plunging down his throat._


	13. Artificial Flavours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets some new people in Italy and they decide to go to a casino.

They had been in Italy for three weeks already,the two getting closer to being able to chat with a certain man.

Within the first week Dipper stopped receiving money from Bill's account. He would end up burning through it quickly if it didn't become steady again.

His rent was extremely expensive since he and Mabel didn't spilt it,he took the responsibility to pay it all himself.

He had upgraded his health insurance since the Gideon event and that took a toll on his money.

The car he bought Mabel didn't help. Plus he promised to pay her insurance for a couple months.

He had it delivered to Pacificas house and ended up getting a text message of just hearts.

-:-

Thad stared at Dipper who walked into the hotel room,he glanced back to the four who were sitting at the table before him.

"Plus ten."

"Wrong."

"Plus fifteen."

"Wrong."

"Plus twelve."

"Wrong."

"Plus seventeen."

"Correct!"

Dipper dropped his bag by the bed and hung his hat up,ruffling his hair to disperse the hat hair mess. "What are you doing?" He queried the group.

The four sitting around the table were Nate,Thompson,Tambry and Lee.

"Blackjack." Thad stated and pulled the cards back to shuffle. "Do you know how to count cards Dipper?"

"Isn't that illegal?"

Thad chuckled and placed the shuffled cards down. "Not exactly. You can't be prosecuted for it,although the most they can do is ban you from the casino." A smirk sketching it's way onto his face. "But if we're talking about a mafia owned casino then yes. You shouldn't even think about robbing from them." He turned and placed his hands behind his back staring out the window. "And that's exactly what we are doing."

-:-

Thad groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen Lee, If your running count is plus four and there are four decks left, the true count is actually plus one."  Lee nodded and clasped his hands together trying to understand how this worked.

Dipper had mostly blocked out what was happening in choosing not to get involved with the Italian mafia. He had already seen what Bill did to people if they crossed him,he didn't want that happening to himself. The thought terrified him if he was to be honest. Being on the other end of a gun who belonged to a ruthless killer or even strapped to a chair and being taunted,that was a huge no no.

"You'll want to blend in,I don't want to see any of you dressed to the nines. I want tourist wear. Distract yourselves....well, _pretend_ to be distracted. If you are so busy counting your lips are practically moving, it's a dead giveaway. Go get a drink, make small talk. Enjoy yourself. It's your first time playing this. I want surprised sounds when you win. I want to hear _beginners luck._ I don't want them to know you've done this before."

Dipper couldn't believe Thad was even doing this,let alone teaching some young adults on a step by step guide on _how to rob the mafia 101._ Dipper went to grab his phone and began texting before a deep frown crossed his face.

_Hey daddy,has Thad ever robbed you bef_

Bill wasn't available. He couldn't even finish the text. He kept forgetting that Bill wasn't there and that William was now too busy running Mindscape to even spare him a second. He sighed and lay back onto the bed. He missed Bill more than he wished he did. It wasn't just the steady inflow of cash,it was the blond's presence. He missed his voice,the touches. He hasn't gotten laid in three weeks! He groaned audibly and pulled a pillow over his face.

"There are multiple cameras everywhere. Be aware that your every movement is being watched. If you get caught they are known to not approach straight away. They may have someone start a conversation with you to distract you,change the dealer, shuffle spontaneously or change the rules. If any of these happen, back down slowly, but immediately. I don't want any of you disappearing with a bag over your head to later be found dead in a ditch."

Thad seemed to know a lot about this subject,the teen assumed that this was how Thad made his riches when he first started out. Probably passing his talents onto others to make him self more money. As far as Dipper knew,Thad had a great amount of money.

"Dont abandon your table every time the deck goes south. This will bring you to the centre of attention in the casino. If they can tell the exact time a waiter or waitress will walk passed a camera you can bet they can spot and single you out." Thad let out a breath and huffed. "I don't think that I need to remind you all but if you see you are being followed you are to leave the building _immediately._ Text me if you got caught and had to leave."

It was weird to hear actual worry. Bill would probably have laughed and said "see ya!" If someone got caught.

"Now let's do another round."

-:-

"Give me the count." Thad placed the cards down and took a seat. Dipper,who had become bored staring at the ceiling and sulking internally had got up and sat on the table to watch and get a closer look. Lee puffed out a breath and spoke. "Plus eighteen." Thad rolled his eyes and rose an eyebrow at Nate. "Plus twenty." Thad ran a hand through his hair sighing. Tambry bit her lip and tapped the table. "Plus twenty four."

Thompson paused and leaned back in his chair groaning. "I gotta be honest,I lost count twelve cards ago." 

"How are you all not getting th-"

"Plus twenty eight."

Thaddeus stared wide eyed at the cards and they all turned to stare at Dipper,who was sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Well? Is he right?!" Nate broke the raven haired from his trance. "...yes,yes he is....how?"

"My great uncle Stanley." Dipper shrugged.

-:-

Bill tapped the table with his painted black nails and blew out a puff of air to move the blond strand of hair that fell loose. Thad moved the salt and pepper to the end of their table to move them out of the way when their drinks were placed down. "Thank you." Thad smiled at the waitress.  
Two ice teas placed down in front of them.

Bill plucked his up and spun the straw in circles listening to the ice clink with the glass.

"So what can I get you?" Thad questioned.

"I want a couple of canisters of nitrous oxide." Bill counted on one finger while Thad hummed. He pulled out a notebook and began writing. "Have you really been getting high off laughing gas?" Thad snorted.

Bill moaned and leaned towards his companion. "It's amazing,it feels so good." "I wouldn't know,I'm not a drug user." Thad sipped from his drink. Bill cracked a smile. "I have some in my car. Let's say you and I go back to your place and I don't know maybe inhale it and fuck?"  Bill watched Thad's adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"What else?"

"Some butane." "You better not be inhaling that Bill or I swear to god-" "Relax bird brain,it's not for me." "Better not be. That stuff is dangerous."

"I'm gay so you know I want Amyl Nitrite."

"Poppers,of course,why am I your new drug dealer?"

 _"Because I_ popped my last one for not supplying on time."

Thad groaned and pretended to slam his forehead against the table. "You're insufferable."

"Oh! Some brown sugar and gum!"

Thad slowly brought his head back up and clicked his pen. "Do you actually mean those or? Sometimes I can't tell with you."

Bill laughed and chewed on some ice from his drink. "Brown sugar and gum as in heroin and opium."

Bill licked his lips and stared at the door that opened. "Give me some coke,ketamine,meth,salvia and LSD." The one person he would die to see again walked in. He never took his eyes off the brunet as he walked up to the counter. "So you basically want the whole load?" "Mhm I'd love his whole load." "Bill."

"Huh what?" Thad had clicked his fingers in the blonds face. "Is that the kid?" "Yes. I want him."

Bill watched the boy take a seat up at the counter. "Do me a favour. Add getting his information to that list."

_"It'll cost ya."_

_"I'll pay."_

_-:-_

   Dipper couldn't believe he let Thad talk him into this. Yet here he fucking was,sitting at a blackjack table and counting fucking cards and robbing from the god damn mafia.

He was instructed to go find Thad once he made at least ten thousand,he refused to go higher. So he played the dumb card,he allowed himself to loose multiple times and only win small amounts before shrugging at the dealer and saying "fuck it." He counted correctly and won big. The dealer smiled. "Here kid,your first big win." Dipper stood up and collected the chips. "Thank you! Have a nice night!"

He made his way to the bar where Thad was sitting and chatting with someone. He tugged on his suit jacket from behind and the raven haired turned to glance at him. "Hi baby,did you have fun?" The look of _play along_ was resting in Thad's eyes. Dipper nodded and spotted the gun sitting in the waistband of the other and scooted closer to Thad and squeezed his arm. "Excuse him,he's very shy." Blue eyes scanning him up and down. "Very pretty too." His accent thick. Dipper guessed this was one of the mobsters. "He is isn't he?" Thad turned in his stool to cup under his chin and raise his face upwards. "Too bad he belongs to Cipher. I'm merely borrowing the boy." Dippers cheeks dusted with pink at how intense the two studied his face.

"Speaking of Cipher,where is he?"

"I'm afraid something came up,he sends his best wishes. This precious boy is his stand in along with me."

"Then let's not wait around. We shall attend to business. Follow me."

They ended up walking into a back room that was thick with cigarette and cigar smoke. Dipper concealed his cough and took a seat at the round table. "A round of poker?" "Mhm I'd love that." Thad said and pulled out a cigar and lit it.

Sitting in random places around the room were other men with very obvious guns loaded on them. Dipper didn't know why he felt so scared.

The game started and Dipper soon enough got used to inhaling the second hand smoke.

_I swear if I get lung cancer I'm haunting everyone in this room if I die._

The sound of the door being kicked open broke him from his thoughts.

"Buonasera signori,da questa parte!"

Dipper turned in his seat and spotted the blond man and gasped. There standing right at the door was Bill Cipher,dressed in his typical yellow suit and a cane resting between black leather gloves. His mismatched eyes found Dipper and he cooed. "Come to Daddy."

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the blond squeezing tightly. "I've missed you Sapling." His black gloved hands ruffling his hair before pulling him into a rough kiss.

"Since when do you know Italian?" Dipper muttered against his lips. "Since I was thirteen my dear boy."

"How many languages do you even know?" Dipper asked after they pulled away. "Why that'd be cheating wouldn't it?" Bill teased.

Dipper groaned and rolled his eye's playfully.

"Sorry I'm late gentleman,something came up. Ciao Antonio." Bill smiled as the man approached. He kissed the man on both cheeks and they shook hands.

"Come stai?"

"Good,great,sto bene, grazie." Bill grinned and took a seat next to Dipper and joined the game of poker.

      Dipper grinned and leaned into the blond whispering.

"You must think you're slick,William."

The blond grinned and laughed under his breath.

"Daddy's busy, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about counting cards lmao thanks Google


	14. Natural Flavours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally see how Bill has been coping with his new found situation. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for an asylum that defiantly isn't based on present ones. Probably when shock therapy and shit was still around. Stalker/creepy behaviour. Also the behaviour is towards a minor. 
> 
> Stalker Bill! Ask and you shall receive.

  
"So,how'd you know it was me?" William dropped his stuff and collapsed onto a bed. He had upgraded their hotel room as soon as they arrived. Although, he left the four others that were with Thad in the previous room. This was too much of a private matter to have them listening in or over hearing.

Dipper placed his stacks of cash on the side table before answering. "Mostly two things gave it away."  Thad took a seat in one of the chairs and crossed his legs. "If you hadn't told me you'd be coming I personally would have thought you were Bill." He pointed out.

Dipper sighed and continued. "Your kiss was too soft."

Will glanced at him. "Really? And I was really trying at that." "The only way to nail it would be to make out with Bill and....you know what? I'm totally not opposed to the idea of watching you two do that." Thad chimmed in.

"Also the way you called yourself _Daddy._ It was too foreign on your tongue. Too _submissive._ Bill would never."

Thad snorted out a laugh. "You'd be surprised."

Memories of Bill in compromising positions and uttering such _submissive_ words rolling around in his brain.

"But I got you,even if it was just for a couple seconds." Will cracked a smile and pulled a mirror out and pressed up to his eye and pinched.

"Yeah you did. The eyes made me believe it in seconds. If you were more confident on the Daddy line and kissed my forehead instead I definitely would have still been convinced it was Bill."

Will shrugged and placed the coloured contact into it's proper container and kicked off his shoes. "Thad you can do what you want but I'm hitting the hay and so is Dipper. " "I am?" "Yes you are."

He dumped his clothes on the ground and rolled on to the king sized bed. "Cuddle me." Dipper sighed and stripped down to his underwear and got in beside the blond. The two scooted closer together and nodded off to the sound of Thad shutting the door behind him.

Most likely returning to the group of four to see how much they earned at the casino.

"Do you think Bill is doing okay in the asylum?" His question muttered against the blanket.

"If you doubt that he isn't doing completely fine and dandy then you don't know him as half as much as you thought you did."

\---

Bill grinned and hopped over a chair to get to the next bench,a newcomer sitting alone and eating. He sat and swiped the pudding from their tray and opened it,spooning the food into his mouth.

"What ya in for?"

Silence.

"Yeah we all know what the guards say when you first come in. No one fucking listens. Blah blah _blah don't ask don't tell blah blah don't make friends blah blah._ So once again. What ya in for?"

They shuffled their feet and their lips pursed. "Attempted murder." He clenched his hands on the table and stared up at Bill. "I didn't mean it. I shouldn't be here! I was blackout."

Bill huffed and licked the spoon. "At least you were blackout. Dot over there witnessed themselves do it and was unable to stop or control themselves." Bill grinned and leaned in,placing his hand up to his mouth as if sharing a secret. "They're delusional."

"What about you?" He queried.

"Who me?" Bill crushed the pot in his fist. "I was framed. I'm not crazy." He cracked a laugh. "I'm _kidding!_ You know,the usual. Murder,trafficking,drugs. And just because I'm mentally ill they put me _here._ I would have preferred jail. I had so many connections there."

-:-

_Bill lay across the bed with no clothing,leaving him completely naked and decided to place a rose between his teeth and got into a sexy position. He basically copied the 'draw me like one of your French girls.'_

_His eye's drooped as he waited for his guest of honour to arrive and the sudden sound of the front door being unlocked alerted him that said man had come home. He perked up and laced a seductive stare on his face,half lidding his eyes on purpose._

_Footsteps got louder as they climbed the stairs and stopped outside the door before the handle was turned revealing the black haired man. He froze and stood stiff just staring at Bill's person and position._

_"I've been a naughty boy...Sir."_

_Thad sighed and moved to his desk dropping his briefcase. "I'm not in the mood Bill."_

_Bill crawled to the end of the bed and sat up on his knees,hands wrapping around Thad's midsection and his face in his neck. He elbowed the blond off him. "I said no."  He shot a glance over his shoulder. "And no,I don't mean that in a sexual term."_

_Bill scoffed and fell backwards onto the bed. "Are_ _you_ _telling me I actually douched, For_ nothing? _" A hand running a way through his hair. "I prepped myself so good I could practically rose bud. You wanna see? Maybe it'll turn you on?" Thad let out a disgusted sound of disapproval. "No Bill,I_ don't _want to see you rose bud your ass."_

_"You're such a buzzkill. Really gonna make me go find a hook up?"_

_"Go roam the alleyways. I'm sure you'll find someone perfect."_

_Bill gagged. "You're an asshole. Rape isn't funny. What I do is consensual. I do regular consent checks with partners. I'm doing fine and haven't done anything in years. Just because you like the play doesn't mean you actually want it." Bill stood up and picked his clothing up,put_ _them_ _on and stormed_ _out_ _._

_"Bill come back,I didn't mean it like that-" the door slammed in his face._

_-:-_

"You've been here quite awhile sweetheart,hasn't anyone told you the rules?" Bill rested his hand in his palm. The girl didn't immediately answer,she dropped her eyes to the table and muttered a "No?"

"Well allow me to explain them then darling. You see it's very simple. Just one. Enterain me."

"...or what?"

Bill's eyes darted up to the man standing behind her and nodded. He grabbed her hair and forced her head down to collide with the table,she let out a pained squeak.

"Or you'll end up like Toby.  They _accidentally_ administered a different medication."

His eye's blank just staring at a wall while others sat around him with mocking words.  
"Or maybe even Robbie. It's very easy to slip in and out of rooms here. Let's just say you don't want me sneaking in when you receive electric shock therapy. My hand might _slip."_

His head tilted to the side with his mouth ajar,eyes empty. Other's pulling his hair and throwing food at him.

"Ya get me?"

When she didn't answer the hand in her hair tightened and pulled upwards making her hands reach up to the source of the pain as of to relieve it. "He asked you a question." The voice growled. She threw a panicked gaze towards a guard who was staring at her,she pleaded with her eyes but to no avail. The guard turned and looked away.

"Y-Yes,I understand!"

Bill smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful!"

-:-

"Stupid stupid stupid." Bill muttered under his breath as he walked the streets of Gravity Falls,both his hands shoved deep in his coat pockets. There was a little bit of a gust so he'd have to continuously stop and study his reflection in the windows of whatever shop he happened to be next to so he could pause and readjust how his hair was positioned,trying to keep it in it's neat state but evidently failing due to how frequent his stops were. He wasn't bothered by it at all,just another excuse to stare at his reflection.

He stopped at the next window that seemed to have the strongest scent of popcorn he's ever smelt,it was so strong he could practically taste the flavour of it on his tongue.

Once he fixed the piece of hair he kept walking.

He stopped.

He walked backwards towards the window again and there he was. That PineTree boy who wore that blue and white cap.

The building was an arcade,explained the strong smell of popcorn,he ended up walking inside and trailing the kid for a couple of minutes.

He found out the kid's name was Dipper after going to a game that the kid abandoned after beating the high score,one of those games that allowed you to enter your name.

He discovered Dipper's age a different way. He played a game of Pac Man while the brunet was off to his left talking to a red head. The conversation somehow made it's way to the red head saying she applied and got into the police academy and that he only had two more years until he could. That for some odd reason left the boy in a nervous fit of laughter. 

    The sun was setting by the time Dipper decided to leave.

Bill followed him through the town and into the dark woods,the kid taking out a torch from his coat pocket when it got too hard to see.

Bill began to notice that the further in they got the quieter it was.

The wind seemed to be none existent, trees making any to no sound. Small creaks of the bark bending as it swayed,tiny sounds of leaves rustling in the breeze,the smallest whistle of wind dancing across his skin. The crunching of their footsteps were the loudest out of all sounds that echoed in his eardrums. He studied the kid's feet and managed to get in sync so they both placed the same foot down at the exact same time.

It wasn't until Bill stepped on a branch and broke it did Dipper turn around. The loud _snap_ echoing all around,seeming to continue.

Dipper whipped around at the speed of light but saw no one. "Hello?" His voice holding a shake. "Anyone there?" Bill could practically hear the begging that was going on in the boy's head. The _please don't let anyone be there._ Just repeating over and over again as he chanted it as if the repetition would make him believe it.

Dipper turned around and prospered on,his pace picking up in speed. He failed to notice the blond hiding behind a tree pop out and follow again.

    Bill nearly chuckled aloud when he noticed how close to the child he was. If he just reached out his hand he could probably grab his hood and yank him into his arms and never let go. No one would know,they were too deep in the woods for there to be any witnesses.  Simply grab him by the waist and cover his mouth with his other hand,pull his body against his and boom. He would have the boy.

    It was quite easy to keep up with the brunet due to his height. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures to look at later.

Up ahead there was a clearing that made Bill spin and hide behind a tree. Bill popped his head out and continued to take pictures as the boy walked up to a cabin like house and disappear inside.

The blond giggled aloud to himself as he swiped through the pictures he took,he slid down the tree until he was sitting on the forest floor. Still giggling at the thrill of following and nearly getting caught on multiple occasions. His favourite was one he snapped from behind a bush with Dipper looking in his general direction with a frightened face,a look of terror in his eyes as Bill made fake owl sounds.

Bill clicked a few buttons and swiped a couple times before cropping the picture of the teen and deciding to keep the photo as his new screensaver,now every time he unlocked his phone he would see it.

He giggled again and stood up to dust himself down.

   He walked through the dark forest whistling with a skip in his step,clutching the phone to his chest with a gleeful smile on his face.

Although the forest was dark the blond never turned on his flashlight. He walked all the way back to civilization in the pitch black,the moon glowing overhead but trees blocking out the white glow leaving sinister like shadows to be casted on the forest floor beneath him.

-:-

"Okay Dipper I think I'm finally ready and prepared to ask why you were around Bill Cipher when he got arrested."

Ford's voice came through the other end of the phone line. Dipper pursed his lips and sighed. "I wasn't aware it was him. I'm with William not _Bill._ I didn't even know he was a different person."

" _Why can't I trace your call?"_

Dipper froze and threw the phone to William who caught it.

"Hello detective Pines,you see my lovely darling and I have took a trip abroad to get away from all the drama. I hope you excuse me but I did want privacy."

_"Oh,I understand Mr Cipher."_

The phone was passed back to him. _"Are you lying? Tell me Mason or I swear-"_

"Who do you think I am? I have no idea who Bill Cipher even is? What do you want to hear? That I'm selling my body to him like a common whore?"

Thad snorted and spat out his drink covering his mouth while he burst into laughter.

_"I...uh...no,no I don't,sorry. Enjoy your time."_

The phone line went dead. "Well then he'd he wrong."

"Fuck,I need to get laid." Thad groaned while cleaning up his drink that he did a spit take of. " _You_ need to get laid? _Please_ I haven't fucked in three _years."_ Will dropped onto the bar stool beside him. Their hotel room had a mini bar so the two lay claim.

The two stared and held eye contact until they both turned and faced Dipper.

"What?"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep forgetting to write the flashbacks in italics. Hope you all get it by now if -:- appears its probably a flashback or switching perspective to different characters


	15. Honey And Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three indulge in each other's company.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for a threesome.  
> Odontophilia which I'm pretty sure is a tooth fetish (might involve tongues?) A salvia fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post this before I go to bed. 
> 
> 4k of porn. I skimmed through it so it's technically not edited. Maybe ill fix it another time but it's half 6 in the morning and I haven't slept yet. I hope you enjoy???

The two boy's lit up.

"Hey _Dipper."_ Thad jumped up from his seat and stalked slowly towards the teen,like a predator hunting his prey. Dipper slowly backed away but Thad caught up with him,circling him as he continued his act of alpha. His hands crossed behind his back,shoulders squared and his head held high,Dipper could feel the confidence and dominance radiating from Thad's person,more intensely than Bill's usual amount.

He closed in on himself as the older man continued looking him up and down while circling before coming to a slow steady stop in front of him,his hand reaching out to grasp his chin,raising his head up and repeatedly moving it side to side as if studying the teen's face which in reality was what he was most likely doing.

"What do _you_ like? Would you like us _both_?"  Thad spoke with an even voice,Dipper feeling the need to just give in to stop the uncomfortable feeling.

"Maybe." He squeaked out,this reaction caused a chain one,the two each raising their eyebrows and a smug smirk raising to their lips.

"Let me give you a _taste."_ Thad purred with lidded eyes. He pulled the teen's body to his and Dipper gasped at the feeling of being so close,his chest touching the taller's. Thad reached down and grasped the teen's hands in his and guided them up to his neck to tangle in his dark hair. Meanwhile he wrapped his own hands around Dipper's waist and with a quick jerk towards him he whacked their hips together gaining a gasp from the younger.

Dipper's eyes were wide and most likely dilated at the situation and how close the two of them were. His breath falling on Thad's neck and he watched Thad swallow. He tightened his thighs together and his breath hitched. Thad looked down and raised a hand to push the boy's head up and captured his lips with his.

He tilted more and allowed his hand to cup his cheek and rubbed circles on the soft pale smooth skin of Dipper's face with his thumb.

Dipped closed his eyes and gave into the pleasant feeling of lips moving against his own and followed suit,the two falling into sync and clutching tighter,parting for small breaks to inhale air before connecting again,Dipper's hands tugging unconsciously at Thad's black locks of hair.

Will giggled from the bar stool as he stared through his phone screen that mirrored the actions of the two in front of him. The red button beeping on and off showing that it was recording.

Dipper sighed with content into the kiss and the feeling of _more_ flowing through his being,so he did so but unlike Bill,Thad wasn't as straightforward as the blond he was used to.

"Ah ah ah." He whispers against his lips tutting at him,his breath achingly hot on his tingling lips. Thad had broke the kiss,more like paused it,when he felt Dipper's tongue.

"You have to _earn it._ "

Dipper gasping and knocking his nose against Thad's face when hands squeezed his ass unexpectedly. "I'm not like the pretty blond. I don't give in so easily,I'm not Bill."

Dipper's fingers twisted his hair between his hands and his bottom lip found it's way under his teeth. Thad's stare intimidating him. "Come on baby,you can do it."

His fingers tightened and his eye's casted downwards. "P-Please..."

"Huh? I'm sorry,what did you say?"

"Please..."

"And _this_ is where we are different. Look at me Dipper. If you want anything you'll look at me and say it." Thad forced eye contact and Dipper felt like his knees would buckle and his legs would give out making him tumble to the floor. "Now,again."

"Please."

"You're so _fucking_ cute when you're desperate." Thad leaned down and enveloped his lips into another kiss,this time swiping his tongue along Dipper's bottom lip but the boy wouldn't open his mouth to invite the older in. Thad growled. " _Stop being a brat."_ He smacked his ass making the boy jolt forward and open his mouth from surprise and moved his tongue into the other's mouth. His hands staying on the brunet's ass cheeks and massaging the globe's with his palms while he licked into his mouth,he tilted and pushed deeper in,clutching the body tightly to his. His tongue rubbing up against Dipper's before exploring the vast wetness.

Dipper releasing tiny gasps and moans when Thad would involve his teeth,biting and nibbling at his tongue. He nearly melted when he sucked on his upper lip.

Thad's hands crawled all the way back up to the boy's hips,rubbing circles and adding pressure when Dipper made a pleasant move.

Thad let Dipper go and they parted,Dipper stepping away with a buzzing head and dizzy from the lack of air.

Thad turned towards the blond who had disposed of his phone. "Come 'ere."

"I'm not sure if I should." Will was hesitant, "My medication kills my sex drive so honestly I'll be a little embarrassed if I can't get it up."

Thad placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Sex isn't just penetration and dick focused. I can still make you feel good without 'normal' sex acts. Now get over here."

Will stood up from his bar stool and walked over to Thad not knowing how this would transpire. Thad hooked his fingers through the loops on Will's pants and dragged him towards him,their hips clashing with a spark of pleasure. Thad allowed Will to initiate the kiss and it started slowly,Will being more sensual in his movements unlike Dipper who was sexually driven. Will's hands fisting the fabric of Thad's shirt between his fingers,Thad kept his on Will's face.

"I have a semi and that's it." Will broke it and stepped backwards. "I'm quite hard from all the squirming and rubbing Dipper did." Thad pointed to the teen who was currently sitting on the floor beside them.  
"Why are you on the floor?" Dipper looked up at the two males. "I got lightheaded."

Thad smirked. "Or you could say I took your breath away."

Thad hummed and turned towards Will. "What we are going to do is I'm going to continue doing this." He pointed towards the boy below, " While you can sit and watch,feel very free to join in." Thad stretched his hand out to Dipper and pulled him up. "I'm guessing you're a bottom." Dipper blushed and looked to the side.."Will what are you?"

"Either one I don't mind,that's a switch right?"

"How perfect,I'm a top."

Dipper placed himself on the bed so he could sit down as the two engaged in conversation,Thad pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to William.

Thad approached the brunet and with a finger placed under his chin he raised his face up.  "Feel free to indulge and call me _Daddy."_ He purred to the younger below. "B-But-" Thad cut him off. "Bill isn't here. He doesn't _own_ that title. It's okay to call me your Daddy,he won't know." Dipper bit his lip and avoided eye contact. "I usually settle for Master or Sir,but unfortunately those belong coming from the blond whore's mouth."

"I...uh-"

"Let's get that head dizzy again,maybe then you'll be a good boy." Thad plucked the teen up making his wrap his legs around his waist and hold onto his shoulders. Thad resting his hands on his ass as he positioned him more comfortablely. Their lips linked together and Dipper seemed to be more desperate and sloppy with his movements.

Thad cheerfully opened his mouth and Dipper entered pushing up against the pink muscle that gave him the sensation of pleasurable shivers up his spine.

"Does Bill kiss you like this?" Thad teased the teen. Dipper whined and hid his face in his shoulder. "Mhm no need to be embarrassed baby boy." A positive reaction. Thad tested out his encrypted words. "You wanna be a good boy don't you?"

Of course the kid had a praise kink,he was practically a puddle.

Dipper whined and squeezed his shoulders,rocking his lower body to get friction.

"Hush,don't worry, _Daddy's_ going to take care of his precious little boy."

He dropped the boy onto the bed and wasted no time in removing items of his clothing. Dipper blushed when he was left to his boxer's while the other was fulling clothed. "Let's make this fun." Thad pulled the boy up and he sat on the edge tapping his thigh. He placed Dipper sitting on one and bounced his leg making him inhale sharply. He captured and dragged Dipper's attention to his face and rose his index finger up.

"You can grind against my leg."

His middle finger joining his index.

"You stop if you feel like you're going to cum."

Ring finger following.

"If you want something,be vocal and ask."

His pinkie was risen.

"But use a title. I won't respond to my name. A little boring,wouldn't you agree? I'd _love_ to hear you call me Daddy."

Thad wiggled his five fingers and grinned.

"Disobedience isn't tolerated."

Dipper rolled his hips while holding onto his shoulders,muttering about how he can only call Bill daddy. Thad chuckled under his breath. "We'll see about that."

He turned to the other who was scrolling through his phone. "Come on. I do have another leg." He tapped it and got a sigh on return. "Fine,but I wasn't born yesterday. I know why you're doing this Strange."

Thad smirked and his eye's darted to the side. "What _ever_ could you _mean?_ I just want to get laid." His voice a coo. "If it just so happens to involve _two_ boy's then its a bonus. I mean look at this." Thad turned Dipper's face towards Will.

Dipper's face was flushed red and panting,his lips ajar at the sensation,dry humping Thad's leg with his eye's shut.

"Now get on over here!"

Will placed himself in the same position as Dipper and blushed at how ridiculously hot he found the situation,closing his eye's didn't help since Dipper was vocal and panting with low moans. Without another thought he just got straight into it and rolled his hips surprised at how good it felt. And adding to that,Thad joined his lips to his,upping the the buzzing feeling.

Thad jerked his hips up every time one of the two's knees would push up against his clothed erection. He removed his other hand from around the teen and pressed down against his hard on and palmed himself,hips rolling up to the small amounts of friction he allowed himself.

His tongue invaded the blond's mouth tasting the bitterness of coffee and a slight sweetness of sugar,perhaps the pastry he ate earlier.

Their tongues rubbing and fighting for dominance. Thad licked upwards at the roof of his mouth making Will squeal and pull back. "Don't you dare,it tiggles."

Movements paused on his other leg and the two turned to see Dipper completely flushed with a small shine of sweat resting on his forehead. "I-I'm sorry c-couldn't stop it."

"You came?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Without my permission. I gave you very simple rules Dipper. I'm very disappointed. Get on your knees,hands on your legs and mouth open."

Dipper shamefully obeyed and ended up between his open legs while he unzipped his dress pants and pulled out his hard cock,pink tip leaking with pre cum and a medium sized prince albert piercing.

"No hands,just that wet little mouth."

Dipper crawled closer and his mouth engulfed the hard cock into his mouth and began sucking while tonguing around the piercing,trying to take as much as he could in but Thad was thicker than he was used to.

"William be a dear and strip for me. Completely nude." He tapped the blond's cheek.

Will unmounted Thad's thigh and started removing articles of clothing.

Thad fisted his hand in Dipper's brown locks. "I'm dying to know if the identical twins are packing the same package,aren't you?" He pulled the teen back by his hair. "Y-Yes." "Mhm,that's what I thought." His thumb swiped away from drool from the boy's lips. He inhaled sharply when Dipper tongued at his slit and sucked,bobbing his head at a perfect pace. " _Fuckkk_ that's a good boy,just like that. So _fucking good."_

Dipper was pulled off when Thad spotted it. "How did I miss these?" He pushed him backwards making him fall on to his hands,chest arching up to expose the jewellery more. "Oh,when did this happen?" Thad pinched the two pierced nipples and Dipper gasped. "Sensitive?" He nodded. "Just like Bill then." His eye's darting to the side for a brief second. "Aww,if you were a good boy and didn't cum earlier I would have played with these. But you lost the right when you disobeyed me." He got a whine in return.

Thad's dark eyes connected with Will's body again,the blond just about to drop his boxer's. Once they hit the floor Thad whistled. "A grower,a little bit of a surprise since the other is a shower."

Thad groaned and shut his eyes. His hand holding Dipper still as he thrusted into his throat. "Hands and knees on the bed." He ordered Will.

Once in position Thad lay his body down and wrapped his hands around Will's thighs. "A little lower." He mumbled and the blond lowered until he felt Thad's mouth surround his dick. His arms giving up as he collapsed on to the bed with his face buried in to the pillows.

Thad swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked,one hand reached around to stroke it while he sucked. Will expressing the intense feeling vocally and by shaking violenltly. He whined with embarrassment when he came faster than he used to.

Thad sat up and reached across to the night stand,picking up a cup and spitting the cum into it. "Don't be offended,I don't suck dick that often." Was followed by a grunt and his hips bucking up into Dipper's mouth. " _Fuckk_ use your hands."

Dipper leaned up higher on his knees and grabbed the base of Thad's cock and pumped his hand,the saliva allowing him to freely move his hand. He tongued at the prince albert piercing and gained more frantic breaths so me increased the speed and pressure of his movements.

It wasn't long until Thad was forcing his hands into his hair and gagging him with his cock,pushing deep into his throat and sloppily thrusting and chasing the overwhelming pleasure of an orgasm. His breath hitched and he thursted deeply into Dipper's constricting tight throat and came,cum shooting down the brunet's throat and swallowing causing Thad to throw his head back and groan at the stinging pain of overstimulation.

Both fluids from Dipper's mouth followed the shaft as he pulled out,a string of spit and cum.

Thad fell backwards with a dreamy sigh.  
"That's the stuff."

"But...But I'm..."Dipper whined loudly and shifted his thighs together to rub his cock hay had retented itself in his cum filled boxers.  Thad's right hand rose up and waved. "Give me a few minutes to recharge. This cock doesn't get hard straight after a mind blowing orgasm." He swiped his thumb over his tip and hissed. "Too sensitive. Don't worry,I'll fuck your brains out. Fuck you better than _Daddy_ ever has."

At this point Will had recovered from his overwhelming rush of pleasure and humiliation at cumming so fast,he blamed it on not being touched in such a way for over three whole years. He got back up on his hands and knees and crawled to the end of the bed where the teenager was currently squirming from need. Will felt his dick twitch at the sight and sounds the boy was making,his body wanting more, _craving_ more of the wonderful full body high. He acted out and reached out for Dipper's face to cup his red flushed face to drag him towards his being. Their noses bumped together awkwardly but Will continued with his feeling of wanting more so he tilted and pushed closer allowing his tongue to dive further back into the youngers mouth tasting Thad's cum all over his taste buds.

He withdrew and panted hot breath on Dipper's lips,a small whine escaping the boy who was pushing pressure on each of his thighs and rubbing,fully avoiding his erection which was probably on purpose.

"That's hot. That's really fucking sexy."

Thad's voice broke the silence,the two turning silently to look at him. The man was still fully dressed unlike them,Will felt a little annoyed at how he was the only one who was fully nude. He huffed and rolled his eyes,his hand falling off the bed to palm at Dipper's arousal getting a positive reaction of gasps and moans. With both hands he managed to get the teen to raise his hips and remove his last article of clothing leaving him also naked.

Will's hands raised back up and he pushed two fingers in the brunet's mouth,pressing the pads of his finger tips on teeth,Dipper's tongue following the path his fingers took around his mouth and gums,touching molars mostly and pinching his tongue. He pulled the pink muscle out and watched as spit and drool fell from the teens lips.

"Sorry,I enjoy oral fixation." He mumbled under his breath eyes following the salvia. "Odontophilia,it's a fetish of teeth and tongues. I just really like mouths."

He wiped the spit from his chin and placed it in his own mouth,sucking at his fingers and tonguing them. "Something about it gets me hard."

With his fingers still holding Dipper's mouth open he leaned in and stuck his tongue out licking in the brunets mouth.

"Alright Mr Oral Fixation,up for a spit roast? I'll take his ass and you can have his _wet_ mouth."  Thad sugguested and hopped off the bed,his cock hard again and leaking,clothing still on.

Will adamantly agreed removing his hand from Dipper's mouth. He helped the boy onto his hands and knees and wrapped his own salvia covered hand around his dick and pumped it to spread the spit making it easier for him to stroke. Thad rummaged through his bag and grinned at the sight of the clear bottle of lube,another positioned right next to it with a red label.

The tossed the red labelled one to William and popped open his own one,squirting the fluid onto his hand and jacking his cock with soft sighs. Will examined the red label, "Strawberry flavour?" He clicked it open and sniffed before squeezing a bead of it onto his finger and popping it into his mouth. He hummed and repeated it to do the same to Dipper. The teen tasted it and shrugged. "If you wanna." The blond didn't need further details so he covered his dick with the flavoured lube and pushed his length into the open awaiting mouth.

Dipper moaned around the shaft in his mouth when two fingers entered his asshole and moved around stretching him. A hand hovering over his dick. "Does Bill touch you like....this?" Dipper grunted when the hand slowly began to jerk him off along with massaging his prostate. His tongue swirling around the phallis in his mouth,Will fisting at his brown hair.

It didn't take long until Thad was holding his cock in his hands and teasing the teen by dragging his tip up and down around his hole,pressing in and then pulling out to rub around the ring. Thad held his ass cheek and his dick,he pushed into Dipper and a long exhale left his lungs as he did,he kept going until he bottomed out in his asshole,his hips flush with his cheeks.

Dipper's eyes watered at the pleasure and pressure,Will thrusting into his mouth and down his throat making sure he heard the swallowing sounds and gagging,feeling the teeth against his cock getting him more excited and Thad thrusting in and _deep._ His tip brushing by his sweet spot every time giving his sparks of pleasure.

They found a steady pace to stay at that benefited the trio. When Thad thrusted Dipper would be rocked forward making his take Will's cock more and vice versa.

"F-Fuck,we could- _should_ definitely E-Eiffel Tower...ah! Fuck-" Thad laughed at his stupid idea but saw the man across him shrug and raise his hands up and across. Thad cursed at Dipper squeezing around his cock but connected his hands with Will and the two giggled like children before William's face contorted into a face of pleasure,his eye's closed,mouth ajar and hands fisting the brown locks while his movements picked up in pace.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Will came first again,Dipper holding the cum in his mouth at the twins request,he mentioned his mouth fetish again saying that he wanted to watch Dipper as the spit and cum would fall from his mouth at how much he keeps it open.

_"So good,such a good boy."_

Thad's hands finding their place on his hips as he pounded into the younger boy.

 _"_ Such a _good_ boy taking _Daddy's_ monster cock so well."

Dipper groaned and rolled his ass back into the thrusts.

"No no _no._ If you want something you say it."

Dipper squeezed his eye's shut and his hands clenched into fists.

"Ah! P-Please- _shit_ -Faster p-please _nnggh ah!"_

Instead of following and listening to the teenager's request he did the opposite,Thad slowed his pace purposely and chuckled under his breath at the loud whine he ripped from Dippers throat.

"I'm sorry, _Daddy_ didn't hear you?"

"F-faster please-"

"Daddy might need some more words."

Thad slowed even more and Dipper could barely deal with it,the pace making the pressure die down.

"Da...da..."

Thaddeus picked up a little more speed. "Nearly there baby boy. What do you want?"

"Da...dad...y"

Thad slammed into the boy making him cry out. "Fuck daddy!" A smug smile resting on his face. "That's right,let it all out,Daddy's here."

Thad fucked Dipper harder making the boy gasp and rock forward giving Will a perfect view of Dippers mouth,cum spilling out and down his tongue to spattler on the floor beneath him.

Thads fingers squeezed his flesh so hard he felt like there was going to be bruising,he knew Thad was close due to the sporadic movements and sloppiness of his thrusts,it didn't take too much longer for him to thrust deep and cum with a loud cry,Dipper exhaled sharply when he felt a hand grab his cock and pump it,Thad helping his as he rode out his high hitting his sweet spot every time. "Daddy daddy daddy fuck daddy yes daddy ah! Da _dddyyy!"_

His cum shooting all over his belly and the floor. Thad pulled out and watched at his cum also leaked from the boys asshole and onto the floor.  Although he wasn't sure how far Bill went with the kid in terms of submission and humiliation the idea still came to him.

"Lick it up." He said sitting on thew floor and stuffing his cock back into his pants zipping them up. "What?" Dipper turned towards him still in a daze. "I said, _lick it up."_ Thad repeated himself even though he didn't want to. "Lick it up?" Thad internally groaned at how stupid the kid was. "Yes,lick it up." His eyes looking down to the three patches of cum. Dipper followed his gaze and froze. "Lick the cum up?" "Don't make me repeat myself, _Mason."_

Dipper bit his lip and leaned down to the cum that had fallen from his mouth,Will's cum.

_Am I really going to do this?_

His eyes locked onto Will's excited expression,the blond trying to conceal a smile behind his hands but his eyes gave it all away. Dipper inhaled and then exhaled.

_Okay then. Here we go._

He dropped to his elbows and stuck his tongue out licking up the cum.

Will squealed with delight.

"And your own."

Dipper was filled to the brim with humiliation as he leaned his face down and did the deed,the familiar flavour of himself resting on his tongue.

"Mhmm and finally mine."

Dipper wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he finished and refused to make eye contact.

"You've been such a good boy. A _perfect_ boy."

\---

Later in the day Will and Dipper had been dead asleep while Thad was on his laptop.

He connected his phone to the laptop and opened up a file that he intended to edit so he could send it to an old client. A gift of sorts.

It took him a couple hours but the boys were too tired to move or disturb him as he sat on the sofa with his laptop listening to the audio.

He scrambled through his bag again and pulled out a spare SD card. With a couple of clicks he had the file downloaded to the SD card and was ready to send it.

\---

Bill kicked open the door to the person he spoke to a couple of days ago. They still had yet to be use to him so why not make them do it.

A group of three dragged them from their room before he was stopped by a guard tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You have a package."

He was handed a bag with a blue SD card and escorted to the patients computer and left alone.

The blond hummed and pushed the card in and clicked on it when he saw it.

The file name.

_Who's your Daddy ;)_

Thad holding Dipper and making out with him.

He steadied his breath and skimmed through the footage.

Thad and William,his own twin,fucking his PineTree. 

His PineTree calling Thaddeus fucking Strange his Daddy.

\---

Thad sipped his drink when he suddenly heard his phone beep.

 _You're dead  ;)_  
  



	16. Familiar Flavour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper doesn't understand how everything can go from so slow to a frantic fast pace. He wished everything would just calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter was not planned at all and threw me off my game but it was worth it apparently. That's why this took a little longer. 
> 
> Warnings for: unintentional self harm,the emotion of "aaahhhh?????
> 
> Extreme breathplay. I mean extreme. Not that vanilla "choke me daddy" shit I mean "drown me daddy"

The days passed on slowly since the threesome incident,Dipper feeling like there was suddenly more seconds than sixty in a minute. The days dragging on. It was so boring without Bill. The blond kept every day interesting,there was always something to look forward for. But now?

The three males sat watching TV in silence when Dipper sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "This is boring,I miss Bill." Thad hummed and lowered the volume down.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Will snorted and covered his nose. "If you say his name three times into a mirror he'll appear at the end of your bed."

Thad scooted closer to Will and pulled out his phone and opened his camera app setting it to selfie mode. The two sniggering like devious children.

"Bill Cipher."

"Bill Cipher."

At the pause they stared at the brunet who wasn't following through with the weird game. 

"I'm not saying it." Dipper crossed his arms watching the two others whine. "Come on it's funny." Thad chuckled but the teen still refused.

"Fine then...Bill Cipher." Thad finished the chant and they all stilled.

A knock came from the front door and they all froze with fear. The two men clutching each other.

"This is bullshit." Will whispered harshly to Thad. "Maybe if we stay silent he'll go away."

The knock got louder.

"You guys are ridiculous,it's just a coincidence." Dipper rolled his eyes and got up from the armchair and headed towards the front door,the two behind him whispering harshly for him to not. He opened the door and looked up.

"Hi Xanthar."

The taller man nodded and handed him a phone that was ringing. He squinted and hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Why hello darling!"_

"Bill?"

_"Wow someone's asking for a spanking. You miss my hands that much?"_

"Yes,god yes. I miss _you."_

_"I'm flattered baby. But flattering me won't stop me from being angry at your little stunt a couple days ago."_

"What? What stunt?"

_"Don't act coy with me Dipper. Fucking my brother and friend isn't something you wanna hide from me."_

"H-How-"

" _Did you want my attention so badly that you'd_ fuck _on camera? Well baby you've got it. You've got my all of my attention."_

"Cam...Camera...they recorded it?"

_"You didn't know? Oh I'm going to kill Strange. "_

Dipper glanced around the room to see everyone watching him and he glared at Thaddeus. He walked into the toilet and closed the door behind him locking it so he could be alone.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

_"Oh? So now I'm Daddy?"_

"No I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean it,it slipped out. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how I wished it was you. I miss your cock Daddy."

_"I bet you enjoyed Will then. We do look so alike."_

"No I enjoy you Daddy,when am I going to see you again?"

_"In a couple hours. Within two hours an offshore account will deposit money in your bank account. Go with Xanthar. Leave the phone. Hand it Thad,I wanna talk to him."_

Dipper unlocked the bathroom door and exited the room,he walked up to Thad and handed him the phone and continued to pick up some of his stuff and pack them into a backpack. He waved at the two and followed Xanthar out of the room and down to an awaiting car.

"Hello?"

_"Don't touch my things ever again."_

Thad chuckled and rolled his eye's,his voice dropping to his dom voice.

"Don't talk to your master like that,you're just jealous it wasn't you,that I wasn't holding you down by the neck choking you."

_"Don't touch_ _**my** _ _things ever again Strange."_

The line beeped and then went dead,the end tone ringing in Thads ear.

-:-

_"Honestly I should become a sugar daddy and just buy the kids attention."  Bill sighed.  "You think he'll call me daddy?"_

_Thad paused his movements and stared down at the blond._

_"Can you stop thinking about fucking the kid when I'm fucking you." His fingers releasing the hold around his neck. "I don't wanna think about some twelve year old during sex."_

_"That's rude,he's seventeen. Plus age of consent is fourteen here!"_

_"Yeah but you have to be within three years. I'm pretty sure you're not twenty."_

_"Do I really look that bad for a twenty eight year old man?"_

_"If you did I wouldn't be fucking you." Thad squeezed Bill's throat and thrusted deep into the man receiving a surprised moan. "Mhmm fuck me Daddy."_

_"Okay no no no." Thad got up and pulled his cock out making the blond whine. "Oh come on! I was joking."_

_"I need to do something about that mouth of yours." Thad grinned and Bills tugged at the restraints holding his arms hostage. "Yes please!"_

_"Your masochist tendencies really freak me out sometimes but boy do I love breathplay." Thad pulled out a knife and watched the blue and gold eyes twinkle with excitement,he cut the rope and dragged Bill to the bathroom by his hair._

_"Sit and don't move."_

_Thad reached across and plugged the drain and let the water run,allowing the bath to just fill up with water._

_Bill sat and stared completely puzzled until the scenario popped into his brain. "Oh." He squeezed his thighs together and his cock twitched with anticipation. "I can't wait."_

_When the bath was filled he turned the taps off and faced the blond. "You can't use a verbal safeword here so you'll do a non verbal one. Squeeze my leg if it's too much. I won't stop at 'no' or 'stop'. If you want out you squeeze my leg. Got it?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_Thad pulled the blond up by his hair again and forced his head under the water,Bill's hands grabbing the edge of the bath tub in surprise,water filling his mouth. He kicked his legs and_ _tried_ _to pull up,his lungs burning from not having enough oxygen._  
_His scalp burned when he was yanked back up above the water,gasping in huge breaths before being pushed under._

_He kicked at Thad's legs and struggled,one of his hands slipping off the edge forcing him further into the bath tub. Multiple bubbles floating up as he exclaimed from the fall._

_Thad ripped him up from the water and Bill coughed violently,water trailing from his mouth,his face flushed red._

_"Ya like that?" Thad whispered in his ear. Bill clutched his arm and gasped. "Y-Yeah-" he was cut off by his face colliding with the water again,his air being cut off and he squeezed his eyes shut,this time both hands not having time to grab the edge of the bath,both falling to the floor of the tub and he tried to push himself back up above the water._

_Bill panicked when he couldn't breathe and he kicked his legs and screamed,his hands flailing_ _getting more worried the longer Thad kept him under._

_"No no." The words muffled and warped by the water. "You can do more."_

_The blond flailed and some of the water was pushed out of the bath by the blonds frantic flailing._

_Thad chuckled and yanked him up. "Such a good boy."_

_Bill choked on water as he gasped in air,his fingers holding tightly on to the edge. His lungs burned much worse than before._  
_He felt Thad grip his hair again. "No no stop-"  He couldn't tell the difference between his tears and the water droplets. He didn't even realize he was crying until he tasted the saltiness of his tears._

_This time it was short. He was dunked only for a couple seconds but granted it was more pleasant but he couldn't ever inhale enough air. Thad had a very strong control over how much air he could take in. The thought made his dick spur._

_"I can't believe you're still hard." He heard Thad say before he was submerged again._

_He closed his eyes and relaxed but a hand stroking his cock made him gasp sharply,water flooding into his mouth making him splutter. He lost his air once again._

_The pleasure being so intense that he was sure he was going to pass out,he felt extremely dizzy and blackspots entered his vision. His hand forced_ _it's_ _way up and he squeezed Thads thigh and was dragged up._

_The second he inhaled air he moaned and came all over Thads hand,his knees buckling fully beneath him and he collapsed to the ground just trying to steady his oxygen flow._

_Thad dropped to his knees and pulled Bill close to his person not caring about the wetness. "You're amazing. Stop crying,it's okay. It's okay." Bill grasped Thads shirt between his fingers and sighed._

_"I need a nap."_

_\---_

Dipper sat silently in the car,his hands resting on his lap while he watched the trees flow by from the car window. He was still pushing himself into denial that he was filmed in such a _vulnerable_ way. He felt _violated_ and _exposed._ He felt sick to the stomach knowing that it was out there. Thad or Will just had it. He wouldn't have consented if he knew that he was going to be filmed. It just wasn't _fair._ He wanted to shower and scrub at his skin,the only reason Thad had even touched him was to mess with Bill. He was manipulated into sex. He didn't wanna say it but he felt like a _whore._ Not in his sex positive way but in a derogatory way,the word people used to put others _down._

A hand dropped on to his hair and he looked to the side,Xanthar nodded and retracted his hand. Dipper now noticing that he was scratching his arm leaving red nail marks. He sighed and separated his hands and continued looking at the woods.   
For someone who never spoke he was a man with a million words. Dipper had learned that the taller had had his vocal cords removed when kidnapped at a young age. No one had heard his voice before. Although he was pretty sure he knew sign language but never saw him sign to anyone.

They passed a sign hammered to a tree and Dipper knew they would be arriving soon.

They switched on to a dirt road and it took another hour to reach the building.

_Gravity Fall's Insane Asylum_

They got out of the car and Xanthar helped the teen into a white lab coat and placed glasses on him,he shoved a couple pens in his pocket and ruffled his hand through the boys hair. He shrugged and grabbed him by the hand dragging him to the front entrance of the establishment and pushed him through the doors. He didn't go with him.

Dipper squeaked and stumbled forward nearly falling to the floor but caught his footing before he did.

The women at the reception desk looked up from behind the glass separating them and her eyes fell to the name tag.

"Doctor Pines! You're late!" She rushed up and unlocked the door running up to him. "Hurry,they've been expecting you fifteen minutes ago!" And once again he was dragged through the halls.

Dipper was so confused at what was happening,everything moving by so fast. The world a frantic mess. The floors squeaking beneath the two as he was pulled down a narrow hallway. The receptionist pressed a button and left Dipper standing at a locked door completely puzzled.

Another person stepped out. "Ah Doctor Pines!" They scanned a key card and the door unlocked. "If you would follow me please."

And once again they took off in a fast walking pace. Why was everyone rushing and frantic today?!

Every couple steps there was a door that needed special authorization and a key card. They had to wait for a supervisor when the key card stopped working at a certain door.

"This is the end of my section. I can't go any further." They walked away leaving Dipper to fend for himself. The supervisor approached him.

"To go further I'm going to need you to sign this form as a sign in sheet. We like to keep register at who went in and left at what time for emergency reasons. I'm sure you understand Doctor Pines." He nodded still confused but tried to keep with with their fast face until they stopped at a door.

"Here is your patient. Try not to get hurt like the other dumb idiots who decided to work on this guy."

And he was pushed and stumbled once again into another new room. He righted himself upwards and turned to the right,a table and chair set out,someone sitting across it.

"Hello Dr Pines."

Dipper face palmed and threw himself on to the chair.

"Hi Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that great of a chapter but every story has that one shit one.


	17. Suspicious Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at Bill's first day in the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious warnings this time. 
> 
> Psychotic episode,psychosis,panic attack,mania. 
> 
> So editing was very difficult because certain parts triggered me (lmao sorry about mistakes) 
> 
> Psychotic episode is based off one of my own ones,I did change stuff because I wasn't hospitalized or locked in. The panic attack is described so careful? If that sets you off?? I have never experienced mania, all my knowledge is from others with it.

_Day one._

_Bill never knew it would get this bad._

_So what if being off his medication made him badly manic and a little delusional? It never compared to_ **_this._ ** _This time he was sober._ **_Completely_ ** _sober. No alcohol,not that he was alcoholic in the first place; No drugs._ _Not that he was a drug addict either._ **_Nothing._ ** _At least at home he could willingly choose and have the right to go off his meds and use his drugs to help him cope through the bad episodes...although bad trips still are a thing that happen and have happened to him. He hates admitting it but after a certain amount of drugs he may or may not have triggered his psychosis to have heightened in a certain sense. So he was a little more paranoid,what about it? No one knew and once again the drugs worked. So his medication didn't help with certain things because of the paranoia...not like it matters now._

_He was stripped_ _of_ _his medication. Stripped of drugs and alcohol. Completely sober. He wasn't technically off his medication before he came in,he was just talking too low of dose because he may or may not have possibly...very likely...gotten addicted. Yeah it sucked._

_Getting completely stripped of all coping methods just so the doctors and psychiatry team can see how he is off it to give a proper dose of new medication due to his own one no longer working._

_So there he sat in his room sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his eye's clenched shut,he softly rocked back and forth,side to side to stim and it helped even if it was just helping a tiny bit. The mutters of unidentifiable words were whispered by multiple different voices that he didn't recognize,Bill immediately brought his hands up to his ears and plugged them. His eyes stinging from holding back tears. He cracked his heterochromic eyes open and hated it. The wall was breathing. Moving in and moving out. He exhaled out of his nose and clenched his teeth,running his tongue along the inside of his teeth to focus on the sensation instead of everything else. It worked until everything went completely silent,the blond thinking that everything had_ _stopped_ _and decided to leave him alone he opened his eyes. A bad idea,a horrible mistake._

_He couldn't take his eyes off it and was stiff,body frozen with fear. He watched the handle of his door slide down and push open. He whimpered upon hear footsteps enter his room,the door shutting behind whatever it...the entity was. It sat on the bed behind him and he felt a tear escape from his eye and roll down his cheek as he felt the bed dip and the entity sat down behind him. The feeling of hands moving up his back to move to his hair,massaging at his scalp before dipping to his neck and squeezing._

_Bill screamed with wide eyes,jumping up as soon as he could and running to the door. He screamed and shouted at the top of his lungs,slamming his clenched fists against the door when he found that he couldn't pull the handle down because it was locked. "LET ME OUT!" He screamed,his voice cracking as he cried,tears now flowing from his eyes like a broken sprinkler. "HELP ME!" His fists slamming so hard against the door as footsteps approached. "SOMEONE PLEASE!" He cried and slid to the ground watching his shadow bubble on the floor. His cheeks flushed red as he went into a full blown panic attack._

_His breath picking up at rapid speeds and his lungs burned,his brain screaming that he was going to die. He pulled his knees tightly to his chest and covered his mouth with one hand sobbing recklessly,his hyperventilating causing him to feel extremely light headed and dizzy,his eye sight going from crystal clear to extremely blurry from his tears and lack of oxygen,now going from full room view to tunnel vision. Bill cried as his nails dug into his skin,each hand squeezing tightly in a death grip at whatever they were attached to. His muscles tensing so tightly that he felt paralyzed,that he'd never be able to stand up again at how tight his toes were curled or how his nails were digging cressent moons into his dark skin from his nails,if he was to dig anymore he'd probably draw blood. He felt sick,like he could vomit up whatever food he had eaten earlier that day. Did he even eat? He couldn't remember,his mind too foggy which was probably due to the lack of oxygen currently entering his body and the stress he was under from his body deciding that he needed a random boost of adrenaline. He felt like the room was spinning and that he was loosing control of every single thing in his life. And even in this moment. He couldn't tell where he was anymore. What was up? Or what was down?  He felt like he was going to pass out,his brain still flooding him with anxiety and paranoia filled thoughts._

_I'm going die._

_I'm having a heart attack._

_His heart beating so fast he almost felt like he was vibrating,like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at any moment now._

_I'm_ **_going_ ** _to have a heart attack if my heart keeps beating this fast._

_It hurt so much,he didn't know how or why but he just_ **_knew_ ** _that his heart was hurting,it was like someone punched him right in it._

_I'm drowning._

_I can't breathe._

_What's happening to me?_

_Why isn't anyone coming for me?_

_I need help._

_I'm going to die.  I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

_Stupid stupid stupid. So fucking worthless._

_Pathetic.  I deserve to die._

_Time felt like it was passing by so quickly at the rate he heard the..._

_Tick tick tick tick_

_In reality it had only been a couple minutes. Somehow the clock helped him gather his breathing as his body eventually stopped producing adrenaline and he came down from his dreaded panicked head space of panic,anxiety,self hate and paranoia._

_His eyes dropped and everything hurt. His palms extremely sweaty and fingers stiff from holding the tight strong hold. He winched as he released his legs and the blood flow relaxed into his limbs,his lungs steadying and his dizziness leaving him as he gathered a good amount of oxygen into his body,his heart calming down to a normal pace. He still felt like he was going to get sick and vomit._

_The stress on his body was too much and he passed out. The blond's body just flopping over on the ground,his body too sore to even try and move towards the bed. He knew he'd ache for a couple days,it was the unfortunate side affect of his intense panic attacks. Or just any of his panic attacks,his. anxiety attacks weren't so bad,at least he could do something to work those out and make them stop,unfortunately he just had to ride out the panic attacks and try not spiral during_ _them_ _which was more difficult than he_ _thought_ _._

_Every single thing sucked and he wanted to go home._

_He wished he had his mother with him right now,she would know exactly what to do,his voice a perfect low calming tone of speech when she spoke to him in smooth Spanish,distracting him from his burden and helping him with the pain of sore muscles. She would hand him a glass of water making sure he drank it all before lying his head in her lap and playing his soft blond locks. Whispering to him that everything would be okay and that he would always and forever he safe in her arms._

_He wished he has Will,his identical twin brother holding both his hands tightly and telling him to just keep staring at him instead. Reminding him to watch him as he told in steady breaths and then blew them out. Sqeezing his hands to keep him in syncs with him as they both sucked in air counting to five and releasing for nine. He wished he hand the understanding look his brother would give him. It meant "We can get through this together." The second they clasped hands they were there for each other no matter what was happening._

_Maybe he even wished for Dipper. The one time he had a panic attack in front of the boy,well the thought was enough to laugh at. Dipper stuttering and stumbling over his words as he tried to tell him to breathe and relax but ultimately making himself panic which sent_ **_him_ ** _into a panic attack,the two now both panicking. Both laughing at how ridiculous it was. And bonded for a few short moments over the few minutes of Dipper babbling until he fell into a panic and didn't know what to do. He had even pulled out his phone and dialled  nine nine nine for emergency services but hung up when he panicked because he couldn't understand the nine nine nine operator's instructions._

_Everything was a mess._

_The nurses found him the next mornning on the floor of his room._

\---  
_Day two._

Bill groaned and rolled out of bed,his hands rubbing aggressively at his tired burning eyes. He didn't sleep well last night,possibly only getting two maybe three hours of undisturbed sleep. He wished they,the nurses,would at least give him some sleeping pills,or just something to help him cope. Being manic and being aware that he definitely was manic was a shithole.

Granted the one good thing was the wonderful euphoric feelings and having such a high self esteem that you felt like you were on top of the world was an amazing experience and feeling,he'd never hate feeling that way. What sucked ass was the other shit that followed. One being not sleeping very well or not even at all. Two or three hours is a good enough amount and actually quite impressive for him if he was to say. It's more than usual and more is better.

He blinked his eyes that were probably bloodshot a couple times so that they didn't feel as dry as the desert. He got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

And what a surprise,he wasn't hungry. I mean lets be honest,it was never a surprise. He wanted to eat but he didn't. Like he was hungry with no appetite. He forced down a slice of bread and that was it. He'd regret later about not eating enough when his 'hungry' headache hits him. But that was later,a future problem for future him to deal with. Present him was technically responsible for future Bill but he basically just binned all the food ge was given.

Eating was too much of a chore,the food doesn't taste nice at all,every chew made him want to gag and puke. The texture was vile.

It wasn't a surprise to him when later in the day he needed to just move. He needed to do something. Something that wasn't this. Something interesting.  It just so happened that group activities had started.

When he joined in he just sat there scribbling and colouring for the heck of it. It was fun enough for now. At least he got a break from being and acting like a mature adult who had everything together. And for now he just got to draw and colour,act childish. Like he never did in his childhood. The act of blowing bubbles was a fun concept and when he was presented with a bottle of the liquid he snatched it from the nurse's hands and blew a bunch of bubbles. Others joining in and a positive happy vibe flooded the room.

Although he did get scolded for trying to drink the bubble solution.

At lunch he still wasn't hungry but once again he forced the food into his body,each chew and swallow was a nightmare.  It was fuel for his body,he needed it.

Nurses entertained him when he got into his 'manic talk'. Which was just fast flow talking,talking about everything and anything. His sentences way too long for normal speech patterns. They just sat and smiled,nodding as he explained why he liked the plastic straws that had the cool designs to why plastic was terrible for the earth.

He didn't sleep that night either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how places for criminally insane people operate so I just based it off a normal psych ward.


	18. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter and an added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the teaser or whatever you wanna call it for the next chapter and now an added bonus. 
> 
> If you remember from the very first chapter Bill takes Dipper home and it's implied that he drank so much that he blacked out. 
> 
> I'm really drunk myself lol and it turns out I remembered a comment from someone who asked about what happened that day and if I'd add to it and guess what I did. 
> 
> It's not canon to the story if you don't want it to be. If you don't wanna portray Bill this way then you dont have to. 
> 
> Warnings for porn obviously. 
> 
> Extreme warning is rape and non consental drug use, meaning I talk about drugging someone's drink to force them into an unconscious state/weak state. 
> 
> This is what would have happened if I wrote it instead of leaving it clean and letting the reader decide. 
> 
> Starts when I switch to italics.

  
"What am I doing here Bill?!" Dipper whisper shouted across the table at the calm smiling blond. "Mhmm,I have my methods darling. You _know_ how talented I am." The older purred back with a smirk.

"I've missed you." Dippers voice a mere whisper in case others were listening to the two engage with each other. "Oh,my poor baby,Daddy knows you have." Bill cooed with a grin. "I'd make you feel better if my hands weren't tied." He gestured to the straitjacket by wiggling his upper body.

"Flirting aside. What's going on? What....how....why?" Dippers voice showing how puzzled he was.

"What's going on is that I'm breaking out of this damn hell hole by _you._ My _sexy_ doctor. Who's going to get over here and be daddy's little cock warmer."

Dipper flushed.

Yet his feet carried him across the room to the restrained blond. Bill grinning and shaking his knee up and down in an inviting gesture.

___

"That's it baby,nice and slow...fuck...yeah just like that." Bill groaned while Dipper slowly pushed himself down on to the erect cock that belonged to his _patient._ "Mmm _doctor_ I feel better already." Dipper never felt more lewd in his life...and that's saying a lot. There was just something about this whole situation that made him blush like there was no tomorrow. Also the fact that he was currently getting fucked by a restrained man who kept whispering _dirty_ words that would make his legs shake and himself whimper.

\----

_Bill_ _crossed his legs and slowly pushed an olive_ _through_ _a toothpick so he_ _could_ _drop it in his martini glass to add to his drink. His_ _eyes_ _darted_ _to the young man sitting in the limo_ _with_ _him. The brunet was Dipper Pines, a boy_ _he_ _had been...lusting_ _after_ _for many years. Of course_ _he_ _wasn't_ _going_ _to mention_ _that_ _to the boy. He loved_ _playing_ _dumb when it_ _came_ _to_ _getting_ _what_ _he wanted, manipulating him into staying_ _would_ _be easy. The boy would want to stay by the time he_ _reveals_ _himself_ _and_ _his true intention. It'd  be entertaing_ _to_ _watch_ _the_ _boy's_ _expression_ _twist after he spilled his sick twisted secret. He wasn t ashamed to admit_ _he'd_ _masturbated_ _to thought of the_ _young_ _Pines twin,_ _or_ _that he had fucked other boys who_ _looked_ _like him just because he couldn't wait until he_ _had_ _him_ _fucking himself willingly on his lap. It would be exciting. Very_ _exciting_ _. He_ _couldn't_ _wait to see the expressions_ _and_ _sounds the boy would spill._

_Bill_ _explicitly avoided the teen when he_ _learned_ _he was_ _doing_ _sexual_ _things_ _with others so he could experience it first hand. Why_ _would_ _he want_ spoiler _s_ _when he knew_ _he'd_ _have the boy eventually_ _?_

_"Want anything?"_

_He_ _might_ _as well have fun. Even if this fun is conventionally not nice for the other involved...who cares,_ _the_ _boy_ _would_ _never know. It was exciting to_ _be_ _the only one in on a secret. He popped a spare olive in his_ _mouth_ _and smirked when Dipper agreed._

_Oh this was too easy._

_He passed the teen a drink and_ _watched_ _him_ _take_ _a sip,lips_ _wrapping_ _around_ _the glass as he sipped a tiny bit_ _and_ _cringed at the strong flavour. Bill smiled, 'How convenient.' And plucked the olive from his drink and_ _grabbed_ _the boy's attention._

_"Here,it tastes nice." He cooed_ _waving_ _it in Dipper's direction,it prompted the boy to_ _purse_ _his lips yet still reach out and take it from his hand._

_The brunet placed it in his_ _mouth_ _and his lips wrapped around it and his teeth pulled_ _it_ _from_ _the_ _liquid_ _stained_ _toothpick. Bill narrowed his eyes and swiped his bottom lip_ _with_ _his tongue, an excited glint  beamed in his mismatched eyes. He had done it. And it was so_ _ **fucking**_ _ **easy.**_

_The s_ _oft hum of music danced around them._

_~Don't you_ _know_ _that_ _you're_ _toxic~_

_Bill contained his joyous_ _giggles_ _as he_ _watched_ _the_ _boy_ _down the alcohol._

_~Intoxicate me now~_

_Dipper was nervous, when he swallowed_ _the_ _olive he immediately downed the drink hoping it hit his brain fast to knock the nerves away. He_ _looked_ _up_ _and_ _watched_ _Bill chuckle lightly. His hand_ _reaching_ _for the bottle and_ _shaking_ _it towards him._

_"Care for more?"_

_He nodded and bounced his knee as he watched the clear liquid_ _being_ _poured. The bottle picked up was_ _just_ _clear and Dipper guessed it was vodka from his_ _earlier_ _sip of the martini...did he make his own? Or was the other bottle an already made one? Dipper shook his head and ran a hand through his hair blinking harshly. His eyes blurred and he groaned._

_'Must have been a strong drink.'_

_Dipper_ _swayed_ _in his seat and lazily glanced around the limo, his eyes blurring and the soft lighting_ _hurting_ _his eyes as if he was_ _staring_ _into_ _the_ _sun._ _Dipper_ _rose his head and stared at_ _the_ _blond who's_ _mouth_ _was moving but_ _his_ _speech was slurred_ _, he_ _couldn't_ _understand or even process the words that the other was_ _saying_ _._

_Dipper giggled and_ _stuck_ _his_ _tongue_ _out_ _licking_ _at his lips._

_"Whaaaa?"_

_His body slumping forward as he_ _giggled_ _. He lazily blinked his eyes and stared intensely at his hands as_ _Bill's_ _speech was still a_ _mumble_ _to him._

_~I think_ _I'm_ _ready now~_

_Bill watched_ _the_ _teen_ _stare up at him with half_ _lidded_ _eyes._

_"Are you okay Dipper?"_

_The_ _boy_ _giggled_ _and_ _slipped forward towards him. "Whaaaa?" His speech extremely slurred._

_"That_ _was fast,_ _you're_ _so cute, do you_ _know_ _that_ _?"_

_Dipper stared at his hands_ _and_ _Bill grinned._ _That_ _was really fast._

_"_ _You're_ _so innocent." Bill smiled and_ _placed_ _a hand under the boy's chin, "_ _You're_ _not drunk at all." He tutted.  "Ketamine is very_ _fast_ _acting, do you know that? Haha,_ _such_ _an adorable_ _little_ _boy_ _. You_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _I've_ _drugged you, do you?"_

_Dipper continued to_ _laugh_ _to himself and blink slowly as he felt as if his body_ _wasn't_ _his own._ _Bill's_ _words going in one ear and out the other._

_"Tsk tsk, you_ _shouldn't_ _accept drinks from strangers darling. Not like_ _I_ _drugged the drink_ _though_ _." Bill_ _chuckled_ _and popped an_ _olive_ _into his mouth._ _Dipper grunted and slumped backwards into_ _his_ _seat,_ _his_ _body_ _feeling_ _too_ _weak to move,_ _the_ _edges of his eyes darkening into tunnel vision._

_Bill crept_ _towards_ _him and_ _placed_ _his hand over Dipper's zipper and palmed his dick through the fabric. "So so so cute." He leaned in and nibbled on the_ _boys_ _earlobe,_ _his_ _other hand_ _reaching_ _up_ _and_ _threading_ _through his soft brunet locks. Dipper_ _moaned_ _and lifted his hands up to push_ _Bill's_ _hand away but was too weak, his hands falling down by his_ _sides_ _again_ _causing_ _the blond to grin._

_"No no,_ _let_ _me take care of you."_

_His fingers unbuttoned the teen's pants and he slid his hand under the fabric to grab his half_ _hard_ _dick._

_Dipper exhaled and his eyes threatened to shut, the surroundings extremely blurry, he felt_ _someone_ _sitting_ _next to him._

_Bill_ _cooed at Dipper's_ _adorable_ _face, he looked so sleepy, his_ _eyes_ _drooped and_ _almost_ _rolling_ _into the back of his head, his_ _mouth_ _silently a jar and the_ _blond_ _could_ _sense the confusion floating_ _around_ _the_ _twin. Not to worry though, not like he was aware of his surroundings or even senses, if correct_ _the_ _boy_ _should_ _be numb,_ _barely_ _able to even feel his touches._

_Bill rubbed his_ _thighs_ _together_ _giving_ _friction to his hard erection, he unzipped and yanked his cock out from_ _it's_ _confinements_ _and_ _stroked it slowly. He heard Dipper mumble and_ _watched_ _him_ _try_ _to sit up right but fail, he was too weak from the drug and too unaware of_ _everything_ _. He_ _didn't_ _even know where he was._

_Bill moaned as he_ _watched_ _Dipper's eyes slip shut and not reopen. Unconscious or just too weak, he_ _didn't_ _care._ _He_ _prospered and grabbed the teen's head angling his face up and_ _connected_ _their_ _lips, his tongue_ _forcing_ _it's_ _way passed his teeth and into his mouth_ _swirling_ _around, he moaned into_ _the_ _so called kiss._

_Bill_ _pulled away and felt his head buzz from the alcohol he drank earlier, a pleasant_ _feeling_ _it was. He_ _smiled_ _a sadistic smile and pushed_ _the_ _twin down to_ _his_ _exposed cock,_ _he_ _forced Dipper's_ _mouth_ _open and audibly moaned at the warm wetness that engulfed his_ _dick_ _. He exhaled through his nose as he lifted_ _the_ _unconscious_ _boys_ _head up_ _by_ _his_ _hair only to start_ _thrusting_ _up_ _into_ _his_ _mouth._

_Bill grinned through shut eyes as he continued_ _thrusting_ _upwards into the wet hot heat. He forgot_ _the_ _thrill and rush he got from non consental sex, it was like_ _snorting_ _coke. He bit_ _his_ _tongue_ _and_ _groaned when he felt the knot in his_ _stomach_ _tighten. Even the added unconsciousness added to it, it_ _had_ _been so many years since he had his way_ _with_ _a person and given in to his sick desires and urges. The second Dipper fell unconscious his attractiveness rose and it_ _wasn't_ _the_ _only_ _thing_ _that_ _had risen._

_The blond typically avoided people who were asleep,_ _it_ _became a bother when he kept getting hard and could do_ _nothing_ _about it. This was nice. This was_ _**really** _ _nice._

_The_ _rich_ _blond gritted his teeth and gasped as_ _his_ _breath was_ _pulled_ _from him. Dipper's tongue swiped across his leaking slit and he threw his head back as he felt the pleasure building._

_"Ah fuck-!"_

_He quickly and roughly pulled the teen up and came, cum shooting_ _up_ _and_ _covering_ _Dipper's face._

_Bill slumped backwards and_ _tried_ _to_ _steady_ _his rapid breath. He let out a sigh of content and giggled to himself, the_ _high_ _of his orgasm leaving him._ _With_ _a shaken hand he searched his breast pocket_ _for_ _the handkerchief he kept on him_ _at_ _all times and unfolded it._

_He cupped Dipper's cheeks and wiped away the mess....evidence..._

_With a smug smirk he pecked the boy's swollen lips._

_\---_

_The limo slowed_ _to_ _a stop and Bill picked Dipper up and threw him over_ _his_ _shoulder, he walked to the boy's home and let himself in after grabbing the keys from his pocket. He dumped him on the_ _bed_ _and made his way towards_ _the_ _kitchen._

_With quick movements he_ _serached_ _the_ _cabinets_ _looking_ _for the glasses or even cups. It took a second but he_ _eventually_ _found_ _them_ _and he filled it with water and_ _left_ _it on Dipper's nightstand for him to discover whenever he woke up._

_Bill let_ _himself_ _out and continued on with his day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad lol also vodka....I wasnt inspired to finish the consental yet I was able to come up with a whole noncon bit?? Makes no sense.   
> Hope this makes up for the disappearance lol fuck I'm really drunk I'm so surprised I was able to write this. 
> 
> I'm sorry Dipper I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I hope you like this mess that ive now made into a story and not a one shot. Tags will be added as we continue.


End file.
